Ella solo se fue
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Santana López, ha sido abandonada por las personas que mas ha amado en el mundo, al buscar una puerta falsa para dejar de sufrir, encuentra su principal motor para seguir adelante. Santana López, Quinn Fabray. Quinntana. Santana G!P
1. Chapter 1

_**Hace tiempo alguien me pidió hacer un fic G!P dije que este tipo de historias no eran mis preferidas ya que me encantan las partes femeninas de las Quinntana, pero de pronto vino a mi esta idea y decidí plasmarla, pero antes quiero hacer un aviso:**_

_**Precaución, Santana G!P y un montón pero montón de drama, así que si no les gusta este tipo de temática, no lean el fic, sobre aviso no hay engaño, gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Embarazo.<strong>

**_Año 2010._**

**Q**. Estoy embarazada.  
><strong>S<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Que estoy embarazada, por la mañana me hice tres pruebas y las tres salieron positivas.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero cómo? Hemos usado protección.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero la primera vez no.  
><strong>S<strong>. Me salí antes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Leí que eso no es seguro.  
><strong>S<strong>. Entonces estas completamente segura?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh Quinn. (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué vamos a hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mis papás me van matar.  
><strong>S.<strong> El mío también.

Santana y Quinn habían comenzado su relación dos meses atrás, la rubia era la capitana de las animadoras y Santana era solo una alumna más de la preparatoria, para la latina siempre había sido un placer al contemplar a la rubia en las prácticas de las porristas o en los juegos de fútbol que animaba.

La vida de Santana no era fácil, fue hija única, ella era una chica transgénero, había nacido como varón pero desde muy temprana edad supo que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo equivocado, les dijo por primera vez a sus padres que era niña cuando tenía 4 años, su madre la apoyó todo el tiempo, pero su padre fue otra historia, la empezó a rechazar desde ese momento.

Con la ayuda de su madre que la llevó a un doctor, Santana comenzó a tomar hormonas cuando inició su pubertad, para evitar desarrollar su cuerpo masculino, con el tiempo desarrolló pequeños senos y el cambio de su voz no fue tan notorio, a esa edad cambió legalmente su nombre, ya no era más Santiago López, ahora era Santana López.

A pesar de considerarse plenamente como mujer, Santana jamás desenvolvió un interés amoroso por algún chico y eso lo descubrió en cuanto vio por primera vez a Quinn Fabray en el 2009.

Todos los días después de la clase de gimnasia, la latina esperaba a que todas las chicas terminaran su ducha para ella poder entrar a las regaderas, pero un día tuvo mala suerte y Kitty Wilde la sorprendió, gracias a eso toda la preparatoria supo de la condición de Santana, ella se quería morir.

La morena siempre corría a los brazos de su madre, pero ese día la encontró desmayada sobre la alfombra debido a los fuertes golpes que había recibido de su padre, era algo que él hacía constantemente mientras Santana no estaba en casa.

Como siempre la latina llamó a la ambulancia y llevaron a Maribel al hospital, ella una vez mas no quiso levantar cargos, Santana se sentía impotente.

Días después Maribel fue con Santana a visitar al director de la preparatoria para hablar sobre la condición de la latina, el director les dio todo su apoyo al decirles que para la preparatoria Santana era mujer y recibiría el mismo trato que todas las alumnas, sin saberlo ese sería el último día que la latina vería a su madre, ya que esa misma tarde se fue de la casa, abandonándola y dejándola sola con su padre.

Los siguientes días fueron un total infierno para la chica, su padre comenzó a beber más que de costumbre, la casa era un desastre y lo peor es que cada que se le quería acercar a su papá, éste la rechazaba insultándola de la peor manera.

Pero algo cambió un día en clase de español.

**MrS.** Quinn Fabray, qué pasa contigo? Has bajado considerablemente tus notas en esta clase.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Mr. Shue pero no le veo mucho el caso a aprender a hablar Español.  
><strong>MrS. <strong>Por si no lo sabes en algunos años, será el idioma más hablado en el mundo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo dudo.  
><strong>MrS.<strong> Como sea, necesitas un tutor y se de alguien a quien le beneficiarán créditos extras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quién?  
><strong>MrS.<strong> Santana López acércate.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La fenómeno?  
><strong>MrS.<strong> Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dígame profesor.  
><strong>MrS.<strong> Recuerdas que me pediste alguna actividad extracurricular para obtener créditos extras?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>MrS.<strong> Bien, pues ahora serás la tutora de Quinn Fabray, la ayudarás a aprender español y subir sus calificaciones.  
><strong>S.<strong> Genial. (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>MrS.<strong> Bien, pónganse de acuerdo.

El profesor se alejó.

**Q.** Esto apesta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué días puedes empezar a trabajar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te espero hoy en mi casa a las 6.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, dame tu dirección.

La latina estaba muy emocionada por estar cerca de su amor platónico, después de varias semanas era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

La casa de Quinn era enorme, la chica pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de Lima, aun así la rubia les había pedido a sus padres entrar a McKinley ya que siempre soñó con ganar un campeonato con las famosas Cheerios, su padre aceptó porque le gustaba ser un ganador.

Conforme pasaron los días las chicas empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, comenzaron a tenerse más confianza, pero Quinn tenía una gran duda.

**Q.** Y funciona?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya sabes, tu pene.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhhh, si, eso creo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Has estado con un chico.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios no (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo? No te gustan los chicos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni tantito.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero se supone que eres mujer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, lo sé, a veces yo también siento que soy un fenómeno porque me gustan las chicas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohhh, que raro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Has estado con una chica?  
><strong>S.<strong> No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres virgen?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (sonrojándose)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Woow.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nadie se va a querer acostar con un fenómeno como yo (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No digas eso, sabes? Yo también soy virgen.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me lo imaginé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si? Y por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque eres de esas chicas que están criadas para llegar virgen al matrimonio, o me equivoco?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Al menos tú perderás tu virginidad algún día.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puedo verlo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu pene, Kitty dijo que era grande.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y quieres constatar que sea verdad? Quieres ver el pene del fenómeno de McKinley?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Santana, no te enojes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok te lo mostraré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tienes que hacerlo.

La latina se puso de pie y fue desabrochando su cinturón para luego hacerlo con sus jeans.

La rubia no podía apartar sus ojos de los movimientos que hacia Santana con sus manos.

Finalmente la latina quedó en sus bóxers y lentamente los fue bajando hasta dejar al descubierto su miembro.

A Quinn casi se le salen los ojos al ver el gran pene de la morena a pesar de que estaba flácido.

**S.** Pues bien, espero que tus dudas se hayan despejado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ss-i gracias. (nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nos vemos mañana en clases.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.

Luego de eso, la rubia no pudo dejar de pensar en Santana.

Empezaron a salir más seguido en plan amistoso, a Quinn no le importaba lo que dijeran sus amigos, ella realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Santana.

La latina la invitó algunas veces a su casa, su padre nunca estaba ahí, se la pasaba trabajando en su taller mecánico.

Un día al estar viendo una película, sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos empezaron a jugar entre ellos, lo siguiente fue que estaban besándose, para Santana era un sueño hecho realidad, para Quinn era la sensación más hermosa que había tenido en su vida.

Con el paso de los días los besos se hicieron más frecuentes y las caricias se empezaron a hacer presentes, hasta el día en que Santana cumplió 16 años, simplemente no pudieron controlarse más y sin pensarlo, perdieron su virginidad.

**S.** Quinn te sientes tan bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esto mmm es maravilloso ahhh.

Quinn llegó a su orgasmo.

**S.** Voy... Dios voy a venirme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Afuera Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios, siiii.

La latina alcanzó a sacar su erección del centro de Quinn, para derramar su eyaculación sobre la pierna de la rubia.

**S.** Quinn... Yo... No sé cómo explicar lo que siento en estos momentos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ni yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, yo emmm, quieres ser mi novia?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que si San, si quiero ser tu novia. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo San.

A partir de ese día su relación se volvió muy fuerte, no les interesó que media preparatoria las juzgara, ellas se amaban y era todo lo que les importaba.

_**De vuelta al 2010.**_

**S.** Necesitamos ir a un doctor para que nos diga cuánto tiempo tienes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Fui tan idiota, debí tomarme la pastilla del día después.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo debí haber usado condón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo tanto miedo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Todo va a salir muy bien mi amor.

Las chicas se acercaron a Mr. Shue para pedirle ayuda, él las llevó a un ginecólogo.

**Dr.** Felicidades chicas, Quinn tiene 7 semanas de gestación, lo que escuchan es el corazón de su bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es hermoso, nuestro bebé Quinn. (emocionada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nuestro bebé (sonriendo)

Al salir del consultorio.

**MrS**. Chicas, tienen que hablar con sus padres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo haremos Mr. Shue, gracias por todo.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la casa de Quinn.

**S.** Qué piensas mi amor?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo mucho miedo, mis papás son muy conservadores.  
><strong>S.<strong> Juntas saldremos adelante, lo haremos por nuestro bebé, además son tus padres y te aman, ellos nos apoyaran.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor, te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo.

Quinn ya contaba con 10 semanas de gestación, en algún tiempo su estado sería imposible de ocultar, así que las chicas se armaron de valor y fueron a hablar con los Fabray.

**J.** Santana, qué sorpresa volverte a ver aquí.  
><strong>Ru.<strong> Mujer, diario está aquí. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>J.<strong> Si? Qué raro, no me había dado cuenta, en fin pasa algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mamá, papá... Santana y yo emmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn y yo hemos estado saliendo por algún tiempo, es mi novia.  
><strong>Ru.<strong> Qué demonios? Quinn eres lesbiana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues... Amo a Santana.  
><strong>J.<strong> Ay Dios mío. (echándose aire a la cara)  
><strong>S.<strong> Señores, yo también amo a su hija y... Ella y yo estamos esperando un bebé.  
><strong>J.<strong> Están embarazadas? Las dos? Como es posible?  
><strong>Ru<strong>. Qué estás diciendo jovencita?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo emmm yo tengo pene señor, embaracé a Quinn.  
><strong>Ru.<strong> Cielo santo pero qué estás diciendo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy transgénero, soy una chica pero tengo órganos sexuales masculinos.  
><strong>J. <strong>Una mujer con pene? Pero que aberración.  
><strong>Ru.<strong> Quinn, te revolcaste con esta cosa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Papá no le llames así a mi novia.  
><strong>Ru.<strong> Y aun así la defiendes, Quinn te dimos la mejor educación, te enseñamos valores y así es como nos pagas, ni si quiera te acostaste con un hombre sino con esta abominación.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Papá.  
><strong>Ru.<strong> No sabes la vergüenza que me das y la repugnancia que me causa el que lleves en tú vientre al hijo de eso, has pisoteado nuestro apellido.  
><strong>S. <strong>Señor amo a su hija y a pesar de que fuimos muy irresponsables quiero que sepa que le voy a responder a Quinn, yo me haré cargo de los dos.  
><strong>Ru. <strong>Por supuesto que te harás cargo de los dos, es tu maldito problema, Quinn en este momento te largas de esta casa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero papá, no puedes hacerme esto tengo 16 años, te necesito.  
><strong>Ru.<strong> Me necesitaste cuando abriste tus piernas para este monstruo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mami? (desesperada)  
><strong>J.<strong> Te ayudaré a empacar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero...

Las chicas salieron de la casa Fabray con algunas de las cosas de la rubia, ella no podía dejar de llorar.

**S.** No te preocupes mi amor, conmigo no te faltará nada, me pondré a trabajar en el taller de papá, no se mucho de mecánica pero me defiendo, además te quedaras con nosotros, nuestro bebé nos hará fuertes.

Pero para la mala fortuna de la latina, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, su padre no las apoyó, insultó de la peor manera una vez más a Santana y las corrió de su casa, estaban solas y desprotegidas.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a un motel, en toda la noche la rubia no dejó de llorar.

Días después.

**S.** Nena, Mr. Shue insiste que regresemos a clases.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No regresaré a la escuela, no quiero que se burlen de mi, de seguro ya todo mundo sabe que estoy embarazada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amor tenemos que hacer algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero qué? En ningún lugar te dan trabajo gracias a mi padre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mis ahorros se están terminando.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y eso que el motel es de quinta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mientras estemos en esta ciudad mi padre no nos dejará en paz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes? Tengo un amigo en LA, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace años, estuvo viviendo con sus tíos que eran mis vecinos, hasta hace unos meses, pero en cuanto cumplió 16 se emancipó y se fue a vivir a esa ciudad, me dejó sus datos, tal vez si le llamo él nos podría ayudar, además Mr. Shue me ayudará con todos los trámites para emanciparme de papá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero qué vamos a hacer en LA?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo que podríamos hacer aquí si tu padre nos dejara, anda mi amor, déjame llamarle, podemos empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.

La latina le llamó a su amigo, el quedó en avisarles en cuanto tuviera algo para ellas, en una semana recibieron respuesta, así que viajaron a LA con un montón de sueños a sus escasos 16 años.

Cuando llegaron a LA luego de muchas horas de camino, el amigo de Santana las recogió en la terminal.

**Q.** No siento el trasero, pudimos venir en avión.  
><strong>S. <strong>Con qué dinero Quinn? Mira ahí está mi amigo.

El chico se acercó.

**S.** Blaine!  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Santana, que gusto verte otra vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo mismo digo, mira ella es mi novia Quinn.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Mucho gusto Quinn, soy Blaine Anderson, amigo desde la infancia de San.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mucho gusto Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bien chicas, vamos al departamento que les conseguí, por fortuna al dueño no le interesa que sean menores de edad mientras paguen el alquiler, está en el mismo edificio que el mío.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de inmediato la rubia sintió una profunda decepción.

**Bl.** Sé que no es lindo, pero en sus circunstancias creo que es lo que por el momento pueden pagar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Blaine, ven amor vamos a entrar.

Cuando entraron al departamento era aún peor que la fachada del edificio, las paredes estaban sucias, solo tenía un viejo sofá y una mesa vieja con dos sillas de madera.

**Bl. **Mañana pasará mi amigo Mike con su camioneta y podremos ir a un suburbio que está cerca, los habitantes de ahí suelen tirar muebles en muy buen estado, veremos qué les puede servir para amueblar su departamento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien Blaine, gracias.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pasado mañana comienzan a trabajar en la misma cafetería que mis amigos y yo, el sueldo es bajo pero si acomodan sus horarios, pueden conseguir otro trabajo extra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, veremos cómo nos va.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bueno chicas las dejaré para que se instalen, en una hora regreso por ustedes para invitarlas a comer con mis compañeros de departamento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Blaine.

En cuanto el chico salió del departamento la rubia se echó a llorar.

**S.** Mi amor no llores.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio aquí vamos a vivir?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo será por un tiempo mi vida, en cuanto nos vaya mejor nos mudaremos a otro lugar.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mi habitación era mucho más grande que esto, es más mi baño era mucho más grande que esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Algún día te daré todos los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada, te lo prometo, ya no llores mi amor, le puede hacer daño al bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Abrázame San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinnie. (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo.

Más tarde Blaine fue por las chicas y las llevó a su departamento.

**Bl.** Miren chicas les presento a mis compañeros de depa, ella es Brittany y él es Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho gusto chicos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vengan acompáñenos a comer, preparé algo delicioso.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Britt es buenísima para cocinar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajaja no exageres, sabes que mi fuerte son los postres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San también cocina muy bien.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ah si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues... Es algo que heredé de mamá.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Por cierto y Maribel cómo está?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sé, ella se fue de la casa hace meses.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Diablos, lo siento mucho.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes, no lo sabias.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mejor comamos.

A partir de ese momento ese grupo de chicos se volvió inseparable.

Al día siguiente Mike llegó con su camioneta y fueron en busca de muebles.

**S.** Se ve mucho mejor no crees mi amor?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Supongo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos amor, cambia esa carita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es que...  
><strong>S.<strong> Saldremos adelante, ten fe.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La tengo, Te amo.

El primer día de trabajo fue un caos para las dos, Quinn en su vida había trabajado y no tenía habilidad alguna para ser mesera.

Cierto día Santana trabajó doble turno, así que llegó muy cansada a casa.

**S.** Quinnie mi amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey San pensé que nunca llegarías.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira lo que traje, sobró pintura de la remodelación del restaurante que está al lado de la cafetería y me regalaron el resto, por fin podremos pintar las paredes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya veo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira, me fue muy bien el día de hoy, por fortuna los tipos no saben de mi paquete extra y me dejaron muy buena propina, saca la alcancía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sigue tan vacía. (suspirando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si nena, pero ya falta poco para poder pagar la consulta con el ginecólogo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se me terminaron mis vitaminas prenatales.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mañana voy tempranito a comprarlas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo hambre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Voy a prepárate algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay nada Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes amor, voy rápido al mini súper a comprar leche pan y jamón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy harta de comer siempre lo mismo, tengo ganas de una sopa caliente casera, de pechuga de pavo, de un pastel de chocolate y nada de eso está a nuestro alcance.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mañana te guardaré un trozo del pastel del que haga Brittany para la cafetería.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Como siempre comeremos puras sobras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mi amor...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si no me hubiera acostado contigo jamás me habría embarazado ni estaría viviendo esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te arrepientes de eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo quiero ser una adolescente normal otra vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Créeme Q, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, jamás habría aceptado ser tu tutora en español, así no estarías viviendo esto.

La latina salió del departamento rumbo al mini súper, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ella, a la salida del edificio se encontró con Blaine.

**Bl.** Hey Santana, estas bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn me odia. (limpiando sus lágrimas)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Cómo crees? Claro que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, me odia, odia estar embarazada y odia vivir de esta manera.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S. <strong>La amo Blaine, cuando empezamos a salir pensé que además de mi madre alguien más me podría amar por quien soy, pero creo que me equivoqué.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Dale tiempo Santana, fue un cambio muy abrupto de vida para ella, pero estoy seguro que te ama tanto como tú a ella.

Cuando Santana regresó, le preparó un sándwich a su novia.

**S.** Ven a cenar Quinn, mira Blaine me prestó dinero y pude comprar queso y tus vitaminas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No vas a comer tú?  
><strong>S.<strong> No tengo hambre, además es mejor que tú comas muy bien, si no nuestro bebé puede enfermarse.

A pesar de que se moría de hambre, Santana sabía que no tenía dinero para comprar otra cosa para el día siguiente cuando Quinn desayunara, así que tomó algunos vasos con agua para calmar su hambre.

Más tarde fueron a dormir.

**Q.** Perdóname por ser tan idiota mi amor, sabes que te amo mucho y amo a nuestro bebé como no tienes idea. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú y él o ella son mi familia, tengo miedo de perderlos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No nos perderás.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me lo prometes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pase lo que pase?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pase lo que pase, nunca te voy a dejar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana.

El escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Quinn, tranquilizaron a la morena, al menos por esa noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No tengo mucha idea sobre las personas transgénero, espero no haberla regado y su fue así, lo siento mucho.<strong>_

_**Pues bien, como lo dije esta historia es un dramón inmenso jejejeje.  
><strong>_

_**Si alguien leyó este capítulo, gracias por su tiempo.**_


	2. Bambi

_**Hola, he vuelto, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por quienes han marcado esta historia como favorita o ya la siguen.**_

_**Muchos me pidieron que Santana fuera intersexual, seré sincera, lo que sé de esa condición es que se nace con los dos sexos, pero desconozco si esas personas puedan procrear familia, por eso puse a Santana como transgénero, ya saben personas que nacen con un sexo, pero ellas saben y sienten que son del sexo opuesto, según mi historia Santana desde que tiene uso de razón sabe que es mujer, por eso su madre la ayudó a desarrollarse como tal, en cuanto a sus genitales, puedo tener una explicación, cuando vio a Quinn y comenzó a sentir cosas por ella, su pene no le desagradó tanto y lo aceptó, pero para no hacerlo tan complicado, digamos que es una mujer con pene y ya jejeje.**_

_**Les dejo el 2.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Bambi.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente las chicas despertaron.

**Q.** Buenos días mi amor.**  
><strong>**S**. Mmmm buenos días preciosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja alguien más me está dando los buenos días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien, muy bien.

La rubia se volteó para estar de frente a su novia, le dio un tierno beso y entonces comenzó a bajar.

**S.** Qué haces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algo que sé que te encantará.

Con una sonrisa coqueta Quinn bajó el pantalón del pijama de Santana junto con su ropa interior para dejar expuesta su gran erección.

**Q.** Te he dicho lo grande que es?  
><strong>S.<strong> Siempre.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, pero me encantaría que me lo demostraras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré mi amor.

La rubia tomó el miembro de la latina con su mano y lo empezó a sobar y jalar lentamente, poco a poco llevó sus labios a la punta, le dio un pequeño beso y luego rodeó la punta nuevamente con sus labios y comenzó a chuparlo.

**S.** Ohhhh diablos!

El movimiento de la boca de Quinn combinado con el de su mano, estaban llevando al éxtasis a la morena.

Santana tomó el rubio cabello de su novia y lo hizo a un lado para ver lo que hacía con su pene.

**S.** Dios me voy a venir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, aun no mi amor.

La rubia se incorporó y se desnudó por completo, luego colocó cada una de sus piernas en los costados de la latina, tomó una vez más su erección y la llevó a la entrada de su centro, entonces empezó a bajar hasta que todo el miembro de la morena estuvo dentro de ella.

**Q.** Estás tan dura San ahhhh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te deseo mi amor.

Y los movimientos pélvicos y de caderas de Quinn comenzaron, estaba muy caliente.

**Q.** Ah, ah, San mi amor mmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> No pares preciosa.

Las manos de la latina fueron directo al trasero de la rubia, lo amasó hasta cansarse, por su parte Quinn llevó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su novia para masajearle los senos.

**Q.** Te gusto San?  
><strong>S.<strong> Me fascinas mi cielo, desde el primer día que te vi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahhhh te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo mi amor.

Quinn no aguantó mucho, sus paredes comenzaron a apretar al pene de su novia por el inmenso placer que sentía, así que logró llegar a su orgasmo, segundos después Santana también lo hizo, dejando toda su descarga tibia dentro de la rubia.

**Q**. Ohh mmmm.

Quinn cayó sobre el pecho de Santana, ésta empezó a acariciarle la espalda y le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza.

**Q.** Adoro hacer el amor contigo, es algo de lo que jamás me cansaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es bueno saberlo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Fuiste mi primera vez y serás la última.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es una promesa?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro que es una promesa mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces yo te prometo lo mismo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me haces sentir tan amada, nada más me importa en el mundo que tú y nuestro bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo mismo me pasa a mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es tan bueno despertar contigo de esta manera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja lo sé, pero ahora vamos a levantarnos para ducharnos o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Odio el trabajo.  
><strong>S.<strong> En poco tiempo ya no trabajarás, ya lo verás.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso espero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven vamos a la ducha.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Podemos… ya sabes, otra vez?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por supuesto que si mi amor, me encanta hacértelo en la ducha.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te encanta hacérmelo en todos lados.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja lo sé.

Santana le preparó el desayuno a su novia quien se mala gana se lo comió, luego fueron directo al trabajo.

En la cafetería.

**B**. No puedo creer que la gente pida las cosas y no se las coma, mira ese niño dejó el plato entero y pensar que esto va directo a la basura, que pena.  
><strong>S<strong>. Dámelo Britt yo lo tiro.  
><strong>B<strong>. Ok, voy a limpiar la mesa.

Pero la latina no lo tiró, en cambio fue a la parte trasera de la cafetería y comenzó a comerlo, hacía ya 24 horas que no probaba bocado.

**Bl.** Hey San qué haces aquí?  
><strong>S. <strong>Nada Blaine yo...

Santana sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro por la vergüenza.

**S.** El plato estaba intacto y... Blaine tengo hambre, lo siento (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No llores Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Todo lo que ganamos lo estamos ahorrando para ir al médico y pagar el alquiler, lo que sobra es para la comida de Quinn, ella debe de alimentarse bien.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo se Santana, pero tú también necesitas comer bien, te puedes enfermar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo nunca me enfermo, no te preocupes, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que viste.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No te preocupes.

Desde ese momento, Blaine ayudó a Santana, todos los días le llevaba un lunch y le ayudaba a separar la comida que aun servía para que se la comiera.

Un día de camino a casa, pasó por una tienda de segunda mano, entró y ahí encontró un pequeño oso de peluche, no dudó ni un segundo y lo compró.

En casa.

**S. **Mi amor ya volví.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira empecé a pintar nuestra recamara para cuando venga el bebé no esté tan fea, la pintura que trajiste sirvió para eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Que bien, mira lo que le compré a nuestro bebé.

La latina sacó el osito de peluche.

**Q.** Y eso?  
><strong>S<strong>. El primer juguete de nuestro hijo, es lindo no crees?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por qué gastaste en eso? Santana pudiste haberle comprado algo de ropa en vez de un corriente oso de peluche.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero no gasté tanto, solo me costó 5 dólares.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se nota, está horrible, en serio Santana, nuestro bebé está destinado a vivir de baratijas ?  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo siento Quinn, me pareció lindo, de verdad lo siento.

Santana salió del departamento, en las escaleras se encontró con Sam.

**Sam.** Hola San, todo bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si gracias, hey hace tiempo no te veía por aquí.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estuve trabajando un par de días en el otro extremo de la ciudad, mira lo que me acabo de comprar.

El rubio le mostró un reloj.

**Sam.** Es lindo no crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, muy lindo... En qué trabajas? Crees que en ese lugar haya algo para mí.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mmm lo dudo San, ese lugar es... Bueno digamos que no todos están hechos para esa clase de trabajo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero yo sé hacer muchas cosas, puedo intentarlo, vamos Sam habla con tu jefe, necesito el dinero, mi bebé no tiene nada de ropa y necesito llevar a mi novia al ginecólogo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hablaré con é, te lo prometo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sammy, volviste!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey Britt, siempre lo hago.  
><strong>B.<strong> Tienes hambre? Ven, preparé algo delicioso y de postre unos cup cakes riquísimos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> En serio? Vamos, nos vemos San, luego te digo que onda con eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si gracias.

Santana fue a comprar leche para Quinn y regresó al departamento.

**S.** Voy a preparar algo para cenar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A nuestro bebé le gustó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> El osito de peluche, en cuanto se lo mostré se movió.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, perdóname mi amor, pero aún me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a esta manera de vivir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te dije que solo será temporal.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira ven a tocarlo.

Santana subió la blusa de Quinn y acarició su vientre.

**S.** Hola mi amor, te gustó tu regalo? Te amo tanto mi bebito o bebita jejeje ya te quiero conocer.

La latina seguía besando y acariciando el vientre de su novia, cuando de pronto escuchó un leve gemido.

**S.** Estas bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... Eso que estás haciendo, me excitó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje de verdad? A ver.

Santana metió su mano sobre el short y la ropa de interior de su novia para constatar lo empapada que estaba.

**S.** Mmmm Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómemela amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por su puesto.

Santana se deshizo de la ropa de su novia y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral, su lengua viajó a través de los pliegues de su vagina, luego se concentró en su clítoris.

**Q.** Siiii ahí mi amor, no sabes lo bien que se siente eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu sabor es delicioso preciosa.

La latina no aguantaba más, su erección era enorme, así que desabrochó sus jeans y llevó su miembro a la entrada de su novia.

**Q.** San ahhhh mmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas tan apretada mi amor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el placer del orgasmo viniera a ellas, luego solo se quedaron en el sofá.

**Q.** Me sorprende la cantidad de energía que tienes luego de trabajar todo el día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Para hacerte el amor siempre tendré energía mi vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo más.

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

**Q.** Quién será?  
><strong>S<strong>. No lo sé, vístete amor, iré a abrir.

La latina fue a abrir.

**B.** Sanny.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasen chicos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Vinimos a cenar con ustedes.  
><strong>B.<strong> Woooow aquí huele a sexo y pintura.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm

Las chicas se sonrojaron.

**B.** Jajaja no se avergüencen, es normal en una pareja, acércate Quinnie, te encantará lo que hice.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias chicos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Nos encanta compartir el alimento con ustedes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sacaré unos platos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y Sam?  
><strong>B.<strong> En cuanto terminó de cenar se quedó profundamente dormido, pareciera que no lo había hecho en días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ustedes saben en qué trabaja?  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno, es jardinero y a veces se va con su amigo Noah a limpiar piscinas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Britt, esto sabe a gloria, está delicioso.  
><strong>B<strong>. Qué bueno que te gustó.

Los días pasaban, hasta que las chicas por fin reunieron el dinero suficiente para ir al médico.

**Q.** No puedo creer que la consulta cueste tanto, este lugar es horrible.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amor bien sabes que en esta ciudad todo es carísimo.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Pasen chicas.

El doctor revisó muy bien a Quinn, le hizo una ecografía.

**Dr.** La edad gestacional del producto es de 20 semanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya se puede saber el sexo?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Sí, es una niña.  
><strong>S.<strong> Niña? Siii una hermosa niña. (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que felicidad.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Pero...  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasa algo doctor?  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Quinn ha estado comiendo bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues...  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Chicas, el bebé no tiene el peso adecuado a su edad, has estado tomando vitaminas prenatales?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, están en mi bolso, sácalas Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Solo esto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Desde cuando no visitan un médico?  
><strong>S.<strong> Desde que Quinn tenía 7 semanas.  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Chicas ustedes saben que un embarazo debe de estarse vigilando constantemente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Doctor, nuestros padres nos echaron de casa y desde entonces nos hemos hecho cargo de todo nosotras solas, apenas pudimos reunir todo el dinero para la consulta.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Las dos son menores de edad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Mmm Santana, no digas tu edad a la recepcionista.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Quinn requiere varios medicamentos, les daré una receta y por favor, que coma bien y a sus horas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si doctor.  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Las veo en dos semanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dos semanas? Pero... (preocupada)  
><strong>Dr.<strong> No se preocupen, no les cobraré la consulta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias doctor.

Las chicas algo desanimadas fueron rumbo a la farmacia.

Estando ahí, sufrieron una gran decepción al saber que solo ajustaban un medicamento, los demás eran muy caros.

**Q.** Qué vamos a hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes mi amor voy a conseguir el dinero cuésteme lo que me cueste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tenemos una niña San, una hermosa niña. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Siiii seremos madres de una mini Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> O una mini S, soy muy feliz mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también.

Santana comenzó a trabajar prácticamente las 24 horas, Quinn solo lo hacía por las mañanas ya que Santana no quería que se agotara más de la cuenta.

Pero la falta de alimento y de descanso, pronto hizo estragos en Santana, tanto así que el dueño de la cafetería ya no dejó que trabajara por las noches.

**S.** Perdóname Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tienes la culpa mi amor, te has esforzado demasiado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesitamos esa medicina, necesitamos que comas bien.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Los chicos me traen comida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, pero ellos no nos van a mantener toda la vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No llores mi amor o pondrás triste a nuestra bebita.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no quiero que Bambi se ponga triste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bambi? Jajaja Santana no le voy a poner a mi hija Bambi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo sé, es solo de cariño, le puedo llamar así?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que sí, háblale bonito a Bambi, a ella le gusta, se mueve en cuanto escucha tu voz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola pequeñita Bambi, sabes que tú y tu mami son lo más importante para mí? No dejaré que nada les pase, les prometo a las dos que conseguiré el medicamento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está por vencerse la renta de este mes y aun debemos el mes anterior.  
><strong>S.<strong> Uffff cierto, es tan cara esta pocilga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor déjame trabajar todo el día, eso nos ayudará.  
><strong>S.<strong> No preciosa, tú debes de cuidarte para que Bambi recupere peso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero entonces qué vamos a hacer?  
><strong>S<strong>. Hablaré con Sam, a él le va muy bien en su trabajo, viste que compró una estufa nueva?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, dijo que era para que Brittany practicara su repostería.  
><strong>S.<strong> Iré a hablar con él, no tardo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, te amo mucho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo a ti mi amor (besándola)

Santana fue a buscar a su amigo.

**Sam.** Hey Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola, Sam vengo a preguntarte qué te dijo tu jefe sobre contratarme.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Emmm, ven vamos afuera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasa algo?

Los chicos fueron a la calle.

**Sam.** Necesitas dinero?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho, tengo que comprarle unos medicamentos a Quinn, darle de comer cosas más nutritivas y pagar dos meses de renta, sin contar nuestros artículos de higiene y eso, por eso me urge un trabajo extra, mi jefe no me dejó hacer más tiempo extra y veo que a ti te va muy bien.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Recuerdas que dije que mi trabajo no era para todo tipo de personas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ajá.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Bien, pregunté y si tienes posibilidades de trabajar en lo mismo que yo a pesar de tu condición.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mi condición? Y eso que tiene que ver?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana, el trabajo que me deja más dinero no es la jardinería ni lo de las piscinas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vendes drogas?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No, yo no hago nada ilegal, bueno nada tan peligroso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo... Mmmm le doy... Emmm servicio a las mujeres.  
><strong>S.<strong> No entiendo, que clase de servicio? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Servicios sexuales.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Te prostituyes? (boca abierta)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si, Santana sabes que me salí de casa a los 14 años porque el nuevo esposo de mamá me golpeaba horrible, he trabajado mucho y sin recibir nada, quiero ser contador como mi abuelo, a él le iba muy bien, pero para eso necesito dinero para pagar la universidad, he estado ahorrando, pronto empezaré la preparatoria, quiero dejar esto algún día, quiero superarme, por eso lo hago, hablé con mi amigo Noah y él lo hizo con el jefe, de inmediato aceptó que trabajaras con nosotros.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Sam, yo no voy a prostituirme, no le puedo hacer eso a Quinn, ella es todo para mí, estaba dispuesta a vender drogas pero no a esto, además jamás me acostaría con un hombre.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y quien dijo que con un hombre? Sería con una mujer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero y mi paquete?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sabes la cantidad de mujeres que les gusta estar con alguien como tú? Una de ella es Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierra la boca.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Lo siento, mira, el fin de semana habrá una gran fiesta con las mujeres más ricas de la ciudad, se escapan de sus maridos para tener su propia diversión, habrá una subasta, nosotros somos la mercancía, quien dé más dinero se queda con el premio, la cuarta parte de lo que paguen es para nosotros, lo demás obviamente para el jefe.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo la cuarta parte?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero son enormes cantidades, con lo que te paguen no solo puedes pagar los dos meses que debes de renta si no el próximo, los medicamentos para Quinn y una buena despensa, es más hasta ropa para tu hija.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero estar con alguien que no sea Quinn... (mueca)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Es solo una noche.  
><strong>S.<strong> Toda una noche?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si, algunas mujeres son viejas y enseguida se quedan dormidas, otras son jóvenes y pues si dan más guerra, pero el secreto es embriagarlas y ya.  
><strong>S<strong>. No, definitivamente no lo haré.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No te preocupes, te comprendo, aun así, si cambias de opinión, dímelo.

Santana se quedó muy pensativa, ella no quería hacer eso, su cuerpo le pertenencia a Quinn y a nadie más.

Cuando regresó a su departamento…

**Q.** Mi amor, mira lo que me trajo Britt, un vestidito para Bambi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh Britt, mil gracias.  
><strong>B.<strong> No es nada, lo vi en un aparador y me encantó, la venta de pasteles me ha dejado algo de dinero extra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es el primer vestido de nuestra hija San.  
>S. Se verá hermosa en él.<p>

Las chicas estuvieron platicando un rato más, luego Brittany se despidió y las Quinntana fueron a dormir.

En la cama.

**Q.** No es posible que mejor Brittany le haya comprado ropa a Bambi que nosotras, no tiene pañales, ni cuna, no tiene nada, por qué nos pasó esto mi amor? Por qué somos pobres?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto mejorará.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vienes diciendo eso hace 3 meses y no mejoramos, solo empeoramos, ahora debemos dos meses de alquiler y para cómo vamos nos terminarán echando de aquí. (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo te daré lo mejor, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé si creerte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinn necesito que me creas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también te amo, pero me siento tan impotente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya no llores mi amor.

Esa noche muy a su pesar Santana tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente…

**S.** Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Dime Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy dentro, iré a esa fiesta.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estás segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, solo prométeme que jamás lo sabrá nadie mucho menos Quinn.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tienes mi palabra, puedo pedirte lo mismo? Los chicos no saben eso de mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> No diré nada.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Vamos con Noah, él te dará algunas instrucciones.

Santana estaba desesperada, lo que haría ese fin de semana la llenaba de culpa y vergüenza, pero necesitaba hacerlo para sacar a su familia del hoyo en el que estaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le puse el sobre nombre de Bambi a la bebé por Dianna, ya saben así se ponía ella para registrarse en los hoteles y pasar de incógnito jejejeje.<strong>_

_**Repito, este fic es dramático al 100%**_

_**Como siempre, aceptaré sugerencias, gracias por leer.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar mas pronto, aunque ahora con 3 historias sea mas difícil jejeje ooops.**_

_**No olviden echarle un vistazo a TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? y a Mi Hermana Adoptiva.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	3. Ilusión

**_Nuevo capítulo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Ilusión.<strong>

Sam llevó a Santana con su amigo Noah.

**Sam.** Noah, ella es Santana.  
><strong>P.<strong> Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Puck.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Bueno si, perdón, Puck ella es...  
><strong>P.<strong> Si ya te escuché, eres muy linda Santana, aquí Samuel me platicó que necesitas mucho dinero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es.  
><strong>P.<strong> Bien, aquí puedes ganar mucho si trabajas bien, como verás yo vivo muy bien, aquí mi amigo también lo podría hacer pero insiste en ahorrar para ir a la universidad, como sea, me dijo que tienes un amigo entre tus piernas y eso es perfecto, supongo que funciona muy bien.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si le funciona, su novia está esperando una bebé.  
><strong>P<strong>. Ahora comprendo el por qué necesitas dinero, pues bien, te diré lo que tienes qué hacer, primeramente tendrás que bailar y "beber" durante la fiesta con la cliente, obviamente tu pretenderás que estas bebiendo, pero en la primera oportunidad, tiras por ahí la bebida.  
>Regla número 1: complacer en todo lo que quiera a la cliente, si le gusta sadomasoquismo lo haces, si quiere sexo oral lo haces, si quiere sexo anal, se lo haces, si solo quiere conversar lo haces, aunque es muy raro que alguien quiera eso, la mayoría solo quiere coger y hacer lo que con sus maridos jamás se atreverían.<br>**S.** Sexo oral? Anal? No, eso es demasiado.  
><strong>P.<strong> Jajajaja qué edad tienes?  
><strong>S.<strong> 16.  
><strong>P.<strong> 16? Puta madre Samuel, me estas trayendo una niña? Sabes que nos podemos meter en problemas, nos podrían acusar de pedofilia.**  
><strong>**Sam.** Pero con maquillaje se verá mayor, puede pasar como alguien de 20.  
><strong>P.<strong> Puede ser, aun así no se te ocurra revelar tu edad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya no sé si quiera esto. (angustiada)  
><strong>P.<strong> Sam?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Entiéndela, ella solo ha estado con su novia.  
><strong>P.<strong> Mmmm mira Santana, en una noche puedes ganar lo suficiente para vivir bien un mes entero en esta ciudad, esas mujeres pagan pequeñas fortunas por ganar al mejor ejemplar, eres nueva, todas querrán sangre fresca, se pelearán por ti, solo es una noche, luego puedes regresar al lado de tu novia y todo volverá a la normalidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo haré sin protección.  
><strong>P.<strong> Por eso no te preocupes, regla número 2: es necesario usar condón, las clientes lo saben, entonces te animas?  
><strong>S<strong>. Quinn necesita medicinas, mi bebé necesita ropa, no puedo permitir que nos echen del departamento (pensó) Ok, iré.  
><strong>P.<strong> Perfecto, vamos al centro comercial.  
><strong>S. <strong>A qué?  
><strong>P. <strong>A comprarte un hermoso vestido, tienes que verte espectacular para mañana.

Luego de comprar el vestido, el cual dejaron en el departamento de Puck, Sam llevó a Santana a la cafetería para su turno.

Esa noche Santana no podía dormir, pero cuando abrazó a su novia y sintió que su hija se movía, decidió que tendría que hacerlo para que ellas estuvieran mejor.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Quinnie?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mañana iré con Sam a trabajar todo el día, regresaré hasta el domingo, ya le pedí permiso al jefe y me lo concedió.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero tienes que estar fuera de casa un día y medio?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues si mi amor, al parecer es mucho trabajo y... Pagan muy bien, no puedo desaprovechar esa oportunidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero te voy a extrañar, no quiero dormir sin ti, necesito tus brazos mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Awww mi preciosa novia, como te amo (besándola) Le pediré a Brittany que venga a pasar la noche contigo y esté al pendiente de ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay amor, no sé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amorcito necesitamos el dinero, en una semana iremos nuevamente al médico y se enojará si sabe que no estas tomando todo el medicamento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien, te voy a extrañar.

El resto del día Santana estuvo muy pensativa, esa noche antes de dormir hizo el amor con su novia, al día siguiente se preparaba para salir con Sam rumbo a casa de Puck.

**Q.** Aún no te vas y ya te extraño (puchero)  
><strong>S.<strong> Me pasa lo mismo mi amor, pero mañana a medio día estaré nuevamente aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No vayas amor, tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amor, esto lo hago por ti y Bambi, necesitamos el dinero, solo quiero que recuerdes que te amo y que este amor que siento por ti es para toda la vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también te amo para toda la vida nadie ocupará nunca el sitio que tú tienes en mi corazón, te amo Santana.

La latina no pudo evitar las lágrimas y abrazó a su novia, la besó y se despidió de ella, luego fue por Sam.

**Sam.** Trajiste todas tus cosas personales?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Entonces vámonos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Espera... Britt, te encargo mucho a Quinnie.  
><strong>B.<strong> No te preocupes ella estará en buenas manos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sammy, cuídate mucho.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo haré, bye.

Tomaron un taxi rumbo a casa de Puck, en el camino charlaban.

**S.** Brittany se preocupa mucho por ti.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo crees?  
><strong>S<strong>. Si, demasiado.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Es una chica con lindos sentimientos, nos cuida a todos.  
><strong>S.<strong> La admiro mucho, mira que a pesar de no saber quiénes fueron sus padres y luego de estar en hogares temporales toda su vida, ella siempre es muy optimista.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si, pero ella no sufrió de violencia como nosotros.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero no tuvo a sus padres, nosotros si.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Hubiera sido mejor no tenerlos, no lo crees? Ellos nos abandonaron, mi madre en cuanto se casó me olvidó, tu madre te dejó y tu padre te corrió, al menos Brittany no tuvo que pasar por eso.  
><strong>S<strong>. Creo que le gustas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Huh?  
><strong>S.<strong> Le gustas a Britt.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues espero que no, personas como yo, no nacimos para estar atados a alguien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Suenas algo amargado.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Soy realista.  
><strong>S<strong>. Por fortuna yo tengo a mi Quinn, ella siempre estará conmigo y tendremos una hermosa niña.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y serás una excelente madre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo seré, mi hija crecerá en una familia llena de amor.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Llegamos, vamos.

En el departamento de Puck los chicos se alistaron para la recepción de la fiesta, Puck le dio unas últimas instrucciones a Santana.

**P.** Woooow Santana, te ves hermosa en ese vestido, tus curvas son perfectas, dios, si no tuvieras ese paquete te juro que...  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate.  
><strong>P.<strong> Okay, vámonos, ah, su dotación respectiva de condones, no olviden usarlos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Él tiene razón, te ves hermosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Sam.

El lugar de la fiesta era una enorme mansión, Santana pensaba que solo existían en las películas, era espectacular.

Estando ahí fueron a un salón, donde se les colocó un número, les quitaron sus cosas, para llevarlas a la habitación que les asignaron, Santana se dio cuenta de que había más chicas como ella en el lugar y eso la asombró.

Un rato después, empezó la subasta.

**Sam.** Tranquila Santana, estas muy nerviosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo puedo evitar, no quiero hacerlo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya no te puedes echar para atrás, si lo haces, el jefe te puede mandar golpear.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ten.  
><strong>S.<strong> Viagra? (mueca)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sé que no la necesitas, pero créeme la primera vez que haces esto es casi imposible tener una erección, te la tomas por si tienes problemas.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ok.

Santana guardó la pastilla en su escote.

Sam y Puck fueron elegidos por señoras de más de 50 años, finalmente fue el turno de Santana.

**X.** Señoras, a continuación, les presento a la nueva adquisición de la compañía, una sexy latina con piel caramelo, la subasta empieza en 500.

Santana sentía que le faltaba el aire, las mujeres ofrecían y ofrecían dinero por ella, finalmente la subasta se cerró, era la cantidad más alta que hasta el momento se había pagado por alguien.

La ganadora era una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años, muy linda, buen cuerpo y bastante refinada.

**X.** Ahora que te tengo frente a mí, me doy cuenta de que eres más hermosa de lo creía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>X.<strong> Ven, vamos por una copa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay.

Estuvieron bailando y bebiendo por mucho tiempo, Santana hizo lo que Puck le dijo, hacerle creer a la mujer que ella también bebía, pero en cuanto tenía la oportunidad tiraba el líquido o lo cambiaba por agua.

**X.** Vamos a la habitación que nos asignaron, quiero hacértelo ya.

Santana no quería que ese momento llegara.

En la habitación, la mujer se lanzó a los labios de la latina, su aliento sabía a alcohol, ella quería apartarla pero la mujer no lo permitió.

Entonces se fue desnudando, no tenía mal cuerpo, pero no era su Quinn.

La mujer desnudó a Santana.

**X**. Ohhh Dios mío, sabía que había hecho una excelente inversión, me urge verlo en todo su esplendor, te ayudare hermosa.

La mujer le practicó sexo oral a Santana, pero ella no se estimulaba, quería llorar.

**X**. No me digas que no funciona?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm si, sí funciona... Ven toma una copa, vamos a relajarnos más.  
><strong>X.<strong> Ok.

En un descuido de la mujer, Santana tomo la pastilla que le dio su amigo, no bastó mucho para que hiciera efecto.

**X.** Ohhh Dios mío, si lo sabía, es enorme, ven acá.

La mujer siguió con lo que había empezado a hacer, luego obligó a Santana a devolverle el favor, la latina tuvo que aguantarse y hacerlo.

Hasta que la mujer pidió ser penetrada, la morena se colocó el preservativo, tomó muchas respiraciones e hizo lo que jamás creyó llegar a hacer, tener sexo con otra mujer que no fuera Quinn y lo peor fue tenerlo que hacer por dinero.

La mujer quedó exhausta con lo que Santana le dio luego de dos rondas y cayó rendida en segundos.

**X.** Eres increíble hermosa, eres lo mejor que me ha tocado, no puedo esperar a tenerte otra vez dentro de mí, solo dame unos segundos.

Santana rogó porque se quedara dormida, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y la mujer se durmió.

La latina espero unos minutos y luego corrió al baño, vomitó hasta vaciar todo su estómago, sentía un gran asco, luego fue a la ducha y ahí, se puso a llorar como la niña que era.

**S.** Perdóname Quinn, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo, pero lo hice por ustedes.

Estuvo en la ducha mucho tiempo, salió y la mujer seguía como muerta, Santana se sentó en un sofá pensando en su novia y su hija, hasta que por fin amaneció.

Cuando notó que la mujer estaba por despertarse, se quitó la bata y fue a acostarse a su lado.

**X.** Mmmm mi hermosa chica, quiero hacerlo otra vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento, ya amaneció.  
><strong>X.<strong> Tan pronto? Mmm está bien, puedes irte cuando quieras, yo dormiré un poco más, fue una noche espectacular.

Y esas eran las palabras que Santana necesitaba para vestirse y salir de ahí.

Fue directo nuevamente a la sala donde se reuniría otra vez con sus compañeros, una hora después estos parecieron.

**P**. Hey, cómo te fue Santana?  
><strong>S<strong>. Bien.  
><strong>P.<strong> Genial, esperen iré por nuestra paga.

El chico se alejó.

**S.** Cómo puedes hacer esto y después estar como si nada?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues ya me acostumbré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida, no sabes la vergüenza y asco que tengo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tranquila con los días se pasa, además ya te acostumbrarás.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Sam, esta es la primera y última vez que hago esto, prefiero pedir limosna antes de volver a prostituirme.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo mismo dije yo la primera vez y mírame ahora.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero yo si estoy hablando en serio.  
><strong>P.<strong> Hey chicos cambien esas caras, miren aquí está su paga, lo siento Sam pero esta vez ella se llevó más dinero que tú.  
><strong>S.<strong> No importa.

Santana no podía creer todo el dinero que Puck le había entregado era un enorme fajo, con eso seguro pagaba los dos meses de renta que debía y otro más, además tendría el dinero suficiente para la medicina de Quinn y la ropa y pañales de Bambi.

**Sam.** Te lo dije San, esto deja mucho dinero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero a un costo muy alto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vámonos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Podemos pasar por una florería?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro.

Santana compró un lindo ramo de flores para su novia, de ahí se fueron directo a su edificio.

Santana entró a su departamento.

**S.** Hey Quinnie, mi amor, ya llegué.

Pero nadie contestó, se le hizo algo raro, se disponía a salir cuando de pronto Quinn entró.

**Q.** San mi amor, mi cielo, por fin llegaste.

La rubia se abalanzó a su novia para llenarla de besos desesperados

**Q.** Nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola mi amor, te extrañé como loca, por favor nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.  
><strong>S.<strong> No mi amor, te lo prometo, jamás te vuelvo a dejar sola, estas bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero no podía dormir, sentía una enorme angustia, sentí que algo malo te estaba pasando, mi amor te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también te amo mi chiquita preciosa, dónde estabas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con Britt me invitó a desayunar con ella y Blaine.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y Bambi, cómo está?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Háblale amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bebita, mi nenita hermosa, te extrañé mucho mi cachorrita.

El vientre de Quinn comenzó a moverse.

**Q.** Jejeje ella adora que le hables.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si verdad, las amo tanto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y nosotras a ti, pero dime cómo te fue?  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien amor, ya pague los meses que debíamos y pague uno más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio, te pagaron mucho?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, mira.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Todo ese dinero? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues qué hiciste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Construcción (nerviosa) Si eso, fuimos a trabajar en la construcción de una gran mansión, era enorme, tu casa de Lima parecería el patio trasero de esa mansión.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Woow, amor pero se me hace mucho dinero.  
><strong>S<strong>. Me pagaron eso porque nos contrataron ilícitamente, no nos dan seguro para no tener que pagar tantos impuestos  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso quiere decir que era peligroso.  
><strong>S<strong>. Algo así, pero todo salió bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi amor si te pasa algo me muero, no sabría que hacer sin ti, gracias a Dios estas bien mi vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya amor, tranquila, mira lo que te traje.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Flores? Ayy San, es la primera vez que me regalas flores, te amo, te amo, te amo (besándole todo el rostro)  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejejeje aunque no son tan bellas como tú, me da gusto que te hayan gustado, me voy a duchar y luego nos vamos a la farmacia a comprar tus medicinas y luego a comprarle ropa a Bambi, qué te parece?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Siii vamos, ayy pero tengo que trabajar en un rato más. (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes ahorita le llamamos al jefe del teléfono público que está en la esquina y le avisas que no irás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y si me corre?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo hará.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, me pondré bonita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se puede más?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo intentaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo más.

La latina tomó nuevamente una ducha, se seguía sintiendo muy sucia que dejó su piel muy enrojecida de tanto tallarse.

Mas tarde las chicas fueron a la farmacia, de inmediato Santana compro una botella con agua e hizo que su novia se tomará las medicinas, luego se fueron a comprar ropa de bebé.

**S**. Sé que esta ropa no es la que te gustaría comprarle, pero..  
><strong>Q<strong>. No te preocupes amor, aunque es barata es hermosa, mira este par de calcetitas awww nuestra Bambi se verá hermosa, miiiiira esa blusita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje es todo tan chiquito.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya quiero verla con todo esto.

Las chicas escogieron bastante ropita para su hija, entonces Quinn vio un lindo vestido de verano.

**S.** Te gusta?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si es lindo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pruébatelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero...  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo ajustamos no te preocupes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias amor, no tardo

Quinn llamó a Santana para mostrarle el vestido.

**S.** Te ves hermosa en él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi pancita se nota bastante.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejejeje ya me imagino cuando esté más grande.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Noooo, ya no quiero engordar.  
><strong>S<strong>. Jajajaja te amo.

Luego fueron a otra tienda a ver las cunas.

**S.** Todas son tan caras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Debe haber algún modelo más económico.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quiero lo mejor para Bambi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero nos quedaremos sin dinero.  
><strong>S<strong>. Qué hacemos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vayamos a una tienda más barata.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues ya que.

Santana llevó a Quinn a la tienda de segunda mano donde le había comprado el oso a su hija, ahí encontraron una cuna seminueva a muy buen precio.

**S.** Sé que odias las cosas de segunda mano pero...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien amor, es muy linda, a Bambi le encantará.  
><strong>S.<strong> Algún día mi hija tendrá las mejores cosas del mundo. (pensó)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos por un taxi para llevarnos la cuna.

Las chicas regresaron a casa, empezaron a armar la cuna.

Cuando terminaron...

**S.** Hermosa y si te pones muy pero muy linda, estrenas tu vestido nuevo y vamos a cenar por ahí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me encanta la idea, te amo San, eres la mejor novia del mundo.

La pareja se fue a cenar a un restaurante lindo pero modesto, aun así era acogedor y la comida deliciosa.

**S.** Te gusta mi amor?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, es muy lindo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Sabes que el sueño de Blaine es poner un restaurante?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me lo dijo a los pocos días de que llegamos aquí, quiere ser chef y poner su propio restaurante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dudo que lo pueda lograr.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque mientras siga hundido en ese hoyo como nosotras será imposible.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ya te dije que saldremos de ahí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ojalá.  
><strong>S<strong>. Mi amor, confía en mi por favor, te prometí conseguir dinero para lo que nos hacía falta y lo logré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón San.

Luego se cenar, pasearon por ahí tomadas de la mano, fueron al cine a ver una película y finalmente cuando iban a regresar a casa, entraron a una cabina de fotos instantáneas y se tomaron algunas, hicieron toda clase de poses divertidas, luego se besaron tiernamente y por ultimo Santana se colocó para besar el vientre de Quinn, el resultado fue perfecto, las fotos quedaron geniales.

En casa.

**Q.** Amor ven, ayúdame con algo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ten este pincel, aún hay pintura de la que trajiste, pinta nuestros nombres en la pared cerca del techo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero verlos todos los días cuando me despierte, mientras vivamos aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno.

Santana subió a una silla y puso Quinn+Santana+Bambi.

**Q.** Jejeje Bambi, nuestra bebé, ya deberíamos pensar en un nombre no crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Llamémosla Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nooooo mejor Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me gusta, quiero que ella tenga su nombre especial.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya sé, piensa en uno y yo pienso en otro, el día que regresemos de la consulta lo decimos y el que nos guste más pues será el ganador.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me gusta la idea.

Quinn empezó a besar a su novia con mucha pasión, era obvio que quería algo más, pero las imágenes de lo que había hecho una noche anterior llenaron la cabeza de Santana y se alejó.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, mmm solo estoy un poco cansada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón mi amor, de seguro ni has dormido nada, jejeje perdóname, vamos pues solo a dormir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias amor.

Esa noche con su novia entre sus brazos y con un gran remordimiento, Santana durmió muy mal.

Al día siguiente como de costumbre fueron a trabajar, Quinn tenía una sonrisa que animaba a Santana, la hacía amarla cada día más.

En la cafetería.

**S.** Amor te pediré un favor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime.  
><strong>S<strong>. Cuando salgas del trabajo ve a comprar estos ingredientes al súper mercado, quiero hacerles una cena el día de hoy a los chicos para agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siii me encanta la idea.

Santana se encargó de invitar a sus amigos, pidió salir un poco mas temprano ese día para ir a preparar la cena, Quinn le ayudó.

Sus amigos llegaron.

**B.** Hola chicos gracias por invitarnos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es un placer, por fin lo pudimos hacer, San ganó muy bien en el trabajo que hizo con Sam.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ya lo creo, aquí nuestro amigo se compró una lap top.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya empezare la preparatoria, recuérdalo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Me gustaría estudiar también, apenas si termine la secundaria (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio nadie de los aquí presentes hemos terminado la preparatoria?

Hubo un silencio.

**Q.** Ya habrá oportunidad de hacerlo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinnie, sabes hacer eso de Facebook? Carrie la cajera todo el día se la pasa hablando de eso, que es la nueva moda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si yo tengo un perfil.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y tu Sanny?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, Quinn fue mi primer amiga, yo no era nada popular.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Bueno ya tienes otros tres amigos aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se Sam, gracias.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ayy no seas mala dime como hacerla, quiero saber de esas cosas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro si quieres mañana vamos a un ciber café  
><strong>B.<strong> Siii.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si me sigue yendo bien en el trabajo, pondré internet en el departamento Britt, así podrás entrar a tu perfil.  
><strong>B.<strong> Gracias Sammy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, pasen al comedor, vamos a cenar.

Los chicos felicitaron a Santana por la cena.

**Bl.** Estoy empezando a tener unos enormes celos, Santana cocinas mejor que yo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y que yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No exageren.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues aunque me maten aquí los amigos, pero tienen razón.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Le diré al jefe que te cambie a la cocina de vez en cuando, así podrás ganar un poco mas de dinero.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Gracias.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Auch.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pasa algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bambi me pateó.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ayy yo quiero sentir, puedo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>B.<strong> Woooow nuestra sobrina será futbolista jajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> O karateca  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Cuando van a su cita?  
><strong>S.<strong> El jueves, espero que esta pequeñita ya haya subido de peso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> He estado comiendo mejor amor y con la medicina, veras que si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Listos para el postre? Es receta de mi abuela.  
><strong>B.<strong> Que es?  
><strong>S.<strong> Carlota.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Carlota? Quiero probarlo.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Yo también.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato mas hasta que se despidieron.

En la cama.

**Q.** Hazme el amor San, te deseo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Emmm no estas cansada?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Noooo, necesito sentirte dentro de mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero si te lastimo'  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay muchas posiciones San, anda si? O ya no te gusto?  
><strong>S.<strong> No digas eso hermosa, toda la vida me gustarás.

Santana alejó todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza y le hizo el amor a su novia tiernamente.

Cuando terminaron, Santana comenzó a sobar el vientre de su novia.

**S.** Eres hermosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes? Cuando tenga 18 y pueda entrar a un local legal de tatuajes, me pondré el nombre de nuestra hija justo aquí. (señalando el costado cerca de las costillas y el seno)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se te verá muy sexy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero después quedará poco espacio porque pienso tatuarme los nombres de nuestros 5 hijos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Queeee? 5 hijos estás loca?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja siiii, quiero una enorme familia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No amor, solo Bambi, otro y ya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Buuuuhh, ni modo, me conformaré con dos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te súper amo.

Al día siguiente Quinn y Brittany fueron al ciber café.

**Q.** No se te vaya a olvidar tu contraseña ni nombre de usuario.  
><strong>B.<strong> No lo haré, es la misma de mi e-mail.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé si eso sea una buena idea, pero tú sabes, entraré a mi perfil para aceptar tu solicitud de amistad.  
><strong>B.<strong> Siiiii.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oh.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pasa algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo un montón de mensajes de mis amigas de Lima.  
><strong>B.<strong> Les vas a contestar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No quiero que se enteren de la manera en la que vivo ahora, me avergüenza tanto.  
><strong>B.<strong> No debes hacerlo, somos pobres pero honrados.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jejeje ay Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Al menos diles que estas bien y que tendrás una hermosa niña.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo le contestaré a mi mejor amiga.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cómo se llama?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ella es amiga de San también?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, a ella no le agradaba mucho mi novia.  
><strong>B.<strong> No me digas, acaso por tener pene?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>B.<strong> Que idiota.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sé, todo el mundo la juzga sin saber que es la chica con los sentimientos mas hermosos del mundo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ustedes son almas gemelas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, para mi no hay nadie más, solo ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y lo mismo pasa con Santana.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jajaja y Bambi lo sabe, mira toca, se está moviendo.  
><strong>B<strong>. Ya quiero que nazca.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también, Britt has pensado en buscar a tu madre biológica?  
><strong>B.<strong> No, ella me abandonó, obviamente no quiere saber de mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo conociste a los chicos?  
><strong>B<strong>. A Blaine lo conocí primero, cuando cumplí 16 decidí que ya no quería seguir viviendo en hogares temporales, así que me escapé del sistema, empecé a vivir en la calle con otros chicos, todos los días pasaba por ahí ese chico con enormes cantidades de gel en el cabello, un día se me acercó y comenzamos a charlar, luego eso pasó todos los días durante dos meses, después me preguntó si me gustaría vivir mejor, le dije que sí y el me platicó que su jefe buscaba meseras y él buscaba alguien con quien compartir departamento, yo no tenía nada que perder, así que acepté, a las dos semanas conocimos a Sam cuando fue a desayunar a la cafetería, me preguntó si no sabía de alguien que quisiera compartir departamento, se lo comenté a Blaine y nos pareció buena idea tener un ingreso extra, eso fue hace 10 meses.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Wooow.  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo demás es historia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me siento muy afortunada de haberlos conocido.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo también porque por primera vez tengo una amiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y lo seremos para siempre.  
><strong>B.<strong> Claro que si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

Esa noche.

**S.** Amorcito mira lo que fui a comprar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu pechuga de pavo y el pastel de chocolate que querías, todito para ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Awww amor.  
><strong>S<strong>. No quiero que Bambi salga con cara de pavo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja es broma hermosa, anda ven a cenar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo.

Los días siguientes fueron como una luna de miel para las dos, luego se llegó el día de la cita con el médico.

**S.** Desayuna bien mi amor, porque hoy será un gran día.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estos día no he comido he tragado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja esos modales Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento, pero me has tenido muy consentida en ese aspecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siempre te consentiré y a ti también mi bebita amada, a ver dile hola a mami, anda mi amor una patadita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué raro, no se movió, siempre lo hace cuando le hablo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, crees que esté dormida?  
><strong>S.<strong> Puede ser, por cierto ya escogiste nombre?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip y tú?  
><strong>S.<strong> También, cuando salgamos de la cita lo decimos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno vámonos al trabajo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Odio el trabajo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo se Q, todos los días dices lo mismo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ash.

A mediodía.

**Q.** San?  
><strong>S<strong>. Dime amorcito.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es Bambi, no se ha movido.  
><strong>S<strong>. Mmm pero cuando despertaste dijiste que si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues si, pero cuando le hablaste no reaccionó y en estas horas no se ha movido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aún falta para la cita, pero no importa vámonos en este momento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.

En el consultorio.

**S.** Maldita sea, hay mucha gente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo miedo San.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes, todo estará bien, le diré a la recepcionista lo que pasa.

Media hora después las chicas entraron a consulta.

**Dr.** No se ha movido toda la mañana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, solo cuando desperté.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Tomaste los medicamentos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hace una semana los empecé a tomar.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Pero te dije que los tomaras de inmediato.  
><strong>S.<strong> No los ajustamos doctor, apenas pude conseguir el dinero.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Hagamos el ultrasonido.

Santana tomó de la mano a la rubia.

**Dr.** Dios...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>S<strong>. Está bien nuestra hija? (nerviosa)  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Chicas el latido del corazón de su hija no se escucha más  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué quiere decir?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Lo siento mucho chicas, el feto murió.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, bromee doctor por favor. (asustada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nooooo, no es verdad, usted miente. (desesperada)  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Ustedes sabían que el bebé no tenía el peso adecuado, como embarazo adolescente se debió de estar vigilando constantemente, la mala alimentación de Quinn pudo ser factor, el tratamiento se empezó a tomar demasiado tarde, estas cosas pasan más seguido de lo que creen, aun en embarazos normales.  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo, no es verdad lo que dice, nuestra bebé no pudo haber muerto, en la mañana se movía. (temblando)  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Debieron haber venido en cuanto dejó de moverse, lo siento de verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vámonos Quinn, te llevaré a un buen lugar donde te atiendan como debe de ser, este lugar es pésimo, estoy segura que él miente.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Jamás lo haría y menos con algo tan grave como esto, a donde deben de ir es a un hospital, para que induzcan el parto, el óbito no puede quedarse mucho en el vientre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Júreme que no nos está mintiendo.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Se los juro, su bebé murió.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Noooooooo, noooooooo. (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mi Bambi, no se pudo haber muerto, ella nooooo. (gritando)

El doctor salió del consultorio para darles privacidad, las chicas se quedaron ahí devastadas y llorando a mares, habían perdido su más grande ilusión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues ya empezamos con el drama, lo siento pero Bambi tuvo que morir.<strong>_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero recibirlos en este nuevo capítulo, por fa.**_

_**Ahh y no se preocupen para quienes leen las otras historias, no las descuidaré.**_

_**Por cierto, alguien mas está tan triste como yo, luego de que Naya posteó esa foto despidiéndose de Santana?**_

_**Yo soy una fan de glee tardía, la comencé a ver bien en la tercera temporada, si lo sé, demasiado tarde jejeje, luego gracias a Netflix, vi las primeras dos, pero quien me hizo ver la serie fue definitivamente el personaje de Santana, lo amo y amo a Naya, ella como a muchas hizo que empezara a dudar de mi sexualidad jajajaja, extrañaré mucho la serie, pero sobre todo a ese personaje, qué rápido pasó el tiempo, ahora solo viviremos de fics...**_

_**Gracias Naya por tu gran personaje y a ustedes gracias por leerme.**_


	4. Te Amo para siempre

_**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Te Amo para siempre.<strong>

Un rato después las chicas bastante destrozadas se dirigieron al hospital más cercano, Quinn fue internada, de inmediato la atendieron y confirmaron la muerte de su hija.

La latina estaba en shock, horas antes su hija aún vivía y ahora solo esperaba a que los médicos indujeran el parto a Quinn para que su hija muerta no complicara su salud.

Santana llamó a la cafetería para avisar a sus amigos lo ocurrido, entonces fue al lado de Quinn quien no podía dejar de llorar.

**S. **Tranquila mi amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo me puedes pedir eso? Luego de saber que mi bebé está muerta!  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero te puede hacer daño.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No hay nada más que me pueda hacer daño luego de haber perdido a mi hija.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mi amor sabes que me siento igual que tú.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sabes, yo llevo a mi Bambi muerta en mi vientre, no tú.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero igual es mi hija.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Déjame sola.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me voy a ir de aquí Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Veteeeee.

Pero la morena no se fue, simplemente se quedó ahí sentada al lado de su novia, llorando en silencio.

Más tarde los amigos de las chicas llegaron, Brittany no pudo evitar llorar y fue a abrazar a Quinn, los chicos consolaban a Santana.

Sam como el único mayor de edad, tuvo que firmar varios papeles para hacerse responsable sobre los procedimientos a los que someterían a Quinn, por fortuna no tendría que pasar por una cesárea.

Unas horas después las contracciones de Quinn llegaron, eran insoportables para la rubia, pero el parto fue relativamente fácil, Santana estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

**S**. Puedo verla?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Está segura?  
><strong>S<strong>. Si.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Ok.

Santana cargó a su pequeñita hija, apenas si pesaba 500 gramos, aun así estaba completamente formada.

**S.** Por qué te moriste mi amor? Yo te amo tanto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero verla.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero Quinn...  
><strong>Q. <strong>Quiero verla.

Santana se acercó con el pequeño bulto al lado de su novia.

**Q.** Bambi, mi bebita (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento tanto mi amor.  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Chicas tenemos que llevarnos a su hija.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Le haremos estudios para tratar de averiguar el por qué falleció.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No nos la van a entregar?  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Lo siento, el producto no tiene el peso necesario para que se lo puedan llevar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces solo la usarán para hacerle un montón de estudios y luego desecharla?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Es la ley.  
><strong>S.<strong> Son unos...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Déjalos San, de todos modos ni si quiera tenemos dinero para sepultarla.

Eso le dolió en lo más profundo a la latina.

Quinn estuvo hospitalizada un día más, Santana tuvo que pagar la cuenta del hospital con el dinero que le quedaba del trabajo que había hecho, aun así sus amigos tuvieron que ayudarle ya que no bastó con eso para liquidar la cuenta.

Una vez dada de alta, regresaron a casa, Brittany y Blaine se habían encargado de guardar en una maleta toda la ropita de Bambi y desarmar la cuna para guardarla.

Quinn se dirigió directamente a la habitación y se acostó.

**S.** Muchas gracias por todo chicos.  
><strong>B<strong>. No es nada San, ustedes son como nuestras hermanas.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Britt tiene razón.  
><strong>B<strong>. Por cierto preparé caldo para Quinn, espero que quiera comer, necesita recuperarse.  
><strong>S.<strong> La convenceré de que coma.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca nos dicen.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Sam.

Los chicos se despidieron y Santana fue a la habitación con Quinn, quien lloraba en silencio, se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

**S.** Mi amor tienes hambre?

La rubia no contestó.

**S.** Tienes frío? Quieres agua?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo déjame sola.  
><strong>S<strong>. Amor...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vete.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me alejes de ti Quinn, no en estos momentos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que te vayas!

La latina salió llorando de su habitación, en el sofá de la diminuta sala estaba el osito que le había comprado a su hija.

**S.** Bambi, mi Bambi.

Abrazó al oso y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Horas después escuchó que Quinn salía de la habitación.

**S.** Mi amor, estás bien? Necesitas algo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, solo voy al baño.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres que caliente la sopa que trajo Britt?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Las chicas se sentaron a comer en completo silencio.

**Q.** No puedo creer que Brittany nos siga alimentando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mi amor ella lo hace de corazón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, pero se supone que tú deberías de ser quien me alimente, se suponía que tú me debiste haber cuidado, pero no lo hiciste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Prometiste que contigo no me faltaría nada y me faltó lo más importante, comida y atención para nuestra hija, te la pasaste dándome de comer sobras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no es verdad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que lo es, me trajiste a esta pocilga, con lo que pagamos de alquiler aquí, bien podríamos rentar una linda casa en Lima, pero nooooo, ingenuamente te creí cuando me dijiste que aquí tendríamos una mejor vida, me mentiste Santana, me hiciste creer y confiar en ti y ahora por tu culpa ya no tengo padres ni hija a quien amar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero me tienes a mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y eso debe de ser un consuelo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues tu gran amor por mí no fue suficiente para salvarle la vida a mi hija.  
><strong>S.<strong> No seas injusta Quinn, yo también estoy sufriendo mucho por la muerte de Bambi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues lo dudo mucho.

Quinn no terminó de comer, fue directo a su habitación y se encerró en ella, Santana no podía soportar más estar ahí, así que salió a tomar aire.

Estuvo caminando un rato hasta llegar al parque donde se topó con Sam.

**Sam.** Sanny, hola.  
><strong>S<strong>. Hola.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Has estado llorando?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn me odia, ella me culpa de todo lo que pasó y creo que tiene razón.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. No digas eso, a mí más que a nadie me consta lo que te tuviste que esforzar para darle una mejor vida a tu novia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y de qué sirvió? De qué sirvió tener que pasar por la experiencia más desagradable de mi vida al acostarme con alguien por dinero, si te todos modos mi hija se murió?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Pero no sabías que eso iba a pasar, lo hiciste precisamente para que las dos estuvieran sanas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy un fracaso, no fui buena para mis padres, no fui buena para mi novia y mucho menos para mi hija.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No eres una fracasada, solo eres una niña, ven acá. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Debí ser yo quien muriera y no Bambi.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. No digas tonterías.

Los amigos se quedaron un rato más platicando, Sam trató de consolar a la latina.

Santana regresó a su departamento, su novia seguía encerrada, así que una vez más se acostó sobre el sofá y abrazó al oso.

**S.** Bambi dile a tu mami que me perdone, ella es todo para mí.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Amor, ven a desayunar, me tengo que ir a trabajar, todo es fresco, lo acabo de comprar.

Quinn muy malhumorada salió.

**S.** Debes de comer muy bien para que te recuperes pronto y regreses a trabajar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claaaaro, para eso ahora si me alimentas bien no? Para que te ayude a pagar el maldito alquiler.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me malinterpretes mi amor.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eres una maldita perra.

Quinn dejó el plato intacto y regresó al dormitorio.

Santana se puso a llorar, más tarde se fue a trabajar.

Las siguientes 3 semanas fueron prácticamente iguales, Quinn peleaba por todo.

Un día los chicos fueron a cenar a casa de Santana.

**B.** Hace muchos días que no convivimos, así que decidimos venir a cenar con ustedes, llama a Quinn, San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.

La latina fue por su novia.

**S.** Mi amor, ven los chicos están aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Anda amor, son nuestros amigos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No tengo ánimos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Haz un esfuerzo por favor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.

Quinn salió y los chicos empezaron a charlar.

**B**. Haz estado comiendo bien Quinnie?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué crees? Se me olvidó mi contraseña de Facebook.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te dije que no usaras la misma que la de tu e-mail.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si lo sé, ya hice un nuevo perfil, a ver si luego me acuerdo de mi otro pass, te mandé invitación, me aceptas por fa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, en cuanto entre a mi perfil lo haré.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Cuándo piensas volver al trabajo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pero volverás verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, no tengo de otra, tengo que trabajar y ayudar con los gastos o de lo contrario ahora si terminaremos viviendo en la calle.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie no digas eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No estoy diciendo una mentira, soy realista, sé que debo de volver a ese maldito lugar para pagar esta porquería de departamento.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si no te gusta ese trabajo puedes conseguir otro.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Para qué? Si de todos modos me pagarán lo mismo en cualquier otro, soy menor de edad Samuel.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tranquila no te enojes.  
><strong>S<strong>. Amor ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que nos pasa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es verdad, ellos no tienen la culpa ni tampoco yo, todo es tu maldita culpa, tú me trajiste aquí y me tienes viviendo de esta manera, dices que te esfuerzas pero no haces nada, lo único para lo que sirves es para sonreírle a tipos y conseguir que te den un buena propina ya que ni siquiera saben que tienes un pene, de lo contrario lo que te darían sería una buena paliza.  
><strong>B<strong>. No digas eso Quinnie. (angustiada)

Santana no pudo evitar llorar.

**Sam.** Eres una maldita malagradecida, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que Santana ha tenido que hacer para darte una mejor vida. (gritando)  
><strong>S<strong>. Sam cállate.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y según tú qué ha tenido que hacer eh?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam... (nerviosa)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Algún día te vas a tragar todas tus palabras Quinn.

El rubio salió muy enojado del departamento.

**B.** Espera Sammy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tu deja de llorar y hacerte la víctima frente a ellos, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo y haber perdido todo lo que tenía y todo por mi maldita curiosidad de estar con un monstruo como tú.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn, no seas cruel. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es la verdad Brittany, me acosté con Santana porque tenían una gran curiosidad de saber si su pene funcionaba, no porque la deseara, solo quería comprobar qué se sentía estar con una mujer con pene y pagué muy caro mi maldita curiosidad, gracias al cielo Bambi no nació, de lo contrario toda su vida viviría avergonzada de tener como madre a un maldito fenómeno.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Basta!

Santana sintió que el aire le faltaba, como zombie se levantó de la mesa y salió del departamento.

**Bl.** El único monstruo en este lugar eres tú, no mereces a Santana. (gritando)

Blaine salió para alcanzar a la latina.

**B.** Entiendo que estés enojada con la vida, pero el tratar de esa manera a Santana no te regresará a tu hija ni a tus padres, eres muy egoísta Quinn.

La rubia a punto de llorar, también salió del departamento.

**Q.** Y ustedes son una bola de perdedores que jamás harán nada en su vida. (gritando)

En la calle.

**Bl.** Santana espera.  
><strong>S<strong>. Estoy bien Blaine, en serio.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No sabes mentir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella tiene razón, es mejor que Bambi no haya nacido, mis padres se avergonzaron toda la vida de mí, no fui lo que ellos esperaban.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Tu madre jamás se avergonzó de ti.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero igual me dejó, eso significa algo, no crees?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesito estar sola, iré a caminar por ahí.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No sé si sea buena idea.  
><strong>S.<strong> Confía en mí.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ok, no te alejes demasiado.

Santana cruzó por un puente peatonal, se detuvo en él y miró al vacío.

**S.** Y si me voy contigo Bambi?

Tomó una gran respiración y después siguió caminado.

Luego de varias horas llegó a casa, ni si quiera se molestó en avisarle a Quinn que había regresado, a la mañana siguiente entró a la habitación para tomar un cambio de ropa, luego entró a la ducha, preparó el desayuno, comió algo y se fue.

En la cafetería.

**B.** Como estás Sanny?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien Britt, gracias.  
><strong>B<strong>. Ayer me sorprendió demasiado la actitud de Quinn, jamás la había visto así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, creo que ya somos dos las sorprendidas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quieres decir que...  
><strong>S<strong>. Que realmente no conozco a Quinn como yo creía, apenas hace 8 meses que le hablé por primera vez en aquella clase de español.  
><strong>B.<strong> Las cosas entre ustedes dos se dieron muy rápido?  
><strong>S.<strong> Demasiado.  
><strong>B<strong>. Qué vas a hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sé, la amo con todo mi ser, pero si ella a mí no, tendré que aceptarlo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Tienes razón.

Esa tarde Santana regresó a casa, encontró a Quinn con la maleta donde estaba la ropa de Bambi en la mano.

**S.** Hola, a dónde vas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> A tirar estas porquerías.  
><strong>S<strong>. No las tires, las podemos vender.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jajajajaj Santana por favor, quién demonios crees que comprará estas baratijas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón, dame acá yo las iré a tirar.

La latina salió y en las escaleras se encontró con Brittany.

**B.** No me digas que te vas Sanny?  
><strong>S<strong>. Eh? No, claro que no, Quinn me mandó a tirar la ropa de Bambi.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y lo harás?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues sí, nadie las comprará a pesar de que están nuevas.  
><strong>B<strong>. No las tires, yo conozco un lugar donde sé que les sacaran provecho, ven acompáñame.

Brittany llevó a su amiga a una fundación que básicamente era una casa hogar para niños huérfanos.

**B.** Estuve en un lugar como estos por varios años hasta que entré al programa ese de padres sustitutos, ven conozco a la encargada.  
>Miss Tracy, hola.<br>**Tr**. Brittany que gusto volverte a ver aquí, no me digas que trajiste pastel para los niños.  
><strong>B.<strong> En esta ocasión no, pero le presento a mi amiga Santana López, ella trae un hermoso regalo para las bebitas de la fundación.  
><strong>Tr.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm sí, es (abriendo la maleta) ropita para niña, es pequeña pero...  
><strong>Tr.<strong> Ay eso es maravilloso, justo acaban de llegar 2 bebitas que encontraron en diferentes lugares de la ciudad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Las abandonaron?  
><strong>Tr.<strong> Si, a unas cuantas horas de haber nacido, así que todo esto nos servirá de mucho.  
><strong>B.<strong> Podemos verlas?  
><strong>Tr<strong>. Claro.

En cuanto Santana tuvo entre sus brazos a una de las pequeñitas se soltó a llorar.

**Tr.** Pasa algo?  
><strong>B.<strong> Acaba de perder a su hijita.  
><strong>Tr<strong>. Lo siento mucho.  
><strong>S<strong>. Es tan injusto que haya mujeres que pueden tener hijos tan fácilmente y se deshagan de ellos, mientras otras daríamos lo que fuera por ser madres.  
><strong>B.<strong> Algún día volverás a ser mamá Sanny.  
><strong>Tr<strong>. Santana, te gustaría conservar algo de la ropa de tu bebita?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, solo el vestido que le regaló Britt.  
><strong>B<strong>. Siii es hermoso, lo sacaré de la maleta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Podemos quedarnos un rato más con las bebés?  
><strong>Tr<strong>. Claro que si.

Santana y Brittany convivieron con las niñitas hasta qué oscureció, luego regresaron a su edificio.

**S.** Algún día tendré mucho dinero y ayudaré a esa fundación.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo también he pensado lo mismo, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por todo Brittany, eres una excelente amiga.  
><strong>B.<strong> Duh, obvio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Podrías guardarme el vestidito de Bambi, no quiero que Quinn lo vea.  
><strong>B.<strong> Claro que sí.

Santana entró a su departamento.

**Q.** Pensé que jamás volverías.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estaba con Britt.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahora piensas embarazarla a ella?  
><strong>S.<strong> No digas tonterías Quinn, es solo mi amiga y jamás tendría algo con ella.

La latina se acostó en el sillón, abrazó al oso y se durmió.

Al día siguiente la latina se quedó junto con Blaine a trabajar hasta muy tarde en la cafetería...

Cuando regresaban a casa.

**X.** Hey ustedes dos...

Los chicos voltearon, se trataba de 5 tipos que jamás habían visto y no tenían muy buena pinta.

**Bl.** Pasa algo?  
><strong>X<strong>. No nos gusta que extraños pasen por nuestro territorio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Extraños? Pero si siempre pasamos por aquí.  
><strong>X.<strong> Me estás llamando mentiroso?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Chicos, si quieren dinero se los damos, no queremos problemas.  
><strong>X.<strong> Jajajajajaja y quién dijo que nosotros no?

Los 5 tipos se abalanzaron contra Santana y Blaine y los comenzaron a golpear salvajemente, luego simplemente se fueron corriendo de ahí.

**S.** Dios mío como duele (escupiendo sangre) Blaine, estás bien?

Pero el chico estaba inconsciente.

**S.** Ayuda, ayuda por favor!

Unos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, llamaron a la ambulancia y llevaron a los chicos al hospital.

Más tarde Sam apareció en el hospital.

**Sam.** Santana, qué pasó?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sé, unos chicos que jamás habíamos visto por el barrio nos empezaron a golpear.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estas bien?  
><strong>S<strong>. Si, solo necesitaré llevar este cabestrillo por unos días y los golpes en la cara se curaran rápido según los doctores, pero Blaine estuvo inconsciente por mucho tiempo, le harán estudios.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hijos de puta y todo por unos cuantos dólares.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso fue lo raro Sam, no nos quitaron nada, solo nos golpearon.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> En serio? Eso sí que es raro. (frunciendo el ceño)

Blaine se tuvo que quedar hospitalizado, Sam se quedó con él, Santana regresó a su departamento, bastante adolorida.

**Q.** Y ahora por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que...  
><strong>Q<strong>. Oh por dios, Santana mi amor qué te pasó? (muy asustada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nos golpearon a Blaine y a mí, él está en el hospital.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mi amor, ven siéntate, Dios mío, como te pudieron hacer esto? (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Auch.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón mi cielo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Siento tanto todo lo que nos ha pasado Quinn, ahora no podré trabajar por unos días y...  
><strong>Q<strong>. No digas nada San, he sido una total idiota contigo, pero me moriría si algo te pasara, ve cómo dejaron tu hermosa carita, perdóname mi cielo, te amo tanto (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo más Quinnie.

Quinn le dio unos delicados besos a su novia.

**Q.** Ven chiquita, vamos a que descanses, no te preocupes, regresaré a trabajar, ahora descansa mi vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo para siempre Santana.

Esos te amo fueron suficiente para que la latina olvidara todos los insultos y desaires que su novia le había hecho por semanas.

Blaine salió del hospital sin secuela alguna y Quinn regresó a trabajar, las cosas entre la pareja de novias estaban mejorando, de alguna manera la rubia había vuelto a la normalidad.

Una noche cuando Santana regresó de trabajar, se encontró con varias cuentas por pagar sobre la mesa del comedor, estaba tan harta de eso.

**S**. Ya llegue Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puedes venir a la recamara?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.

Encontró a su novia sobre la cama completamente desnuda.

**S**. Woooow.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te extraño.

De inmediato la latina sintió que su miembro cobraba vida.

**Q.** Hazme el amor San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por supuesto mi amor.

Quinn se acercó a su novia y le desabotonó la blusa de su uniforme, luego le quitó la falda para después sacarle la ropa interior, llevó sus labios a los pezones de la latina y los succionó delicadamente.

**S**. Mi amor…. (cerrando los ojos)

Con besos húmedos la rubia bajó hasta llegar al miembro de su novia que ya estaba completamente erecto, entonces empezó a practicarle sexo oral, luego se recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas, dándole una maravillosa vista a la morena.

**S**. Eres bellísima.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Soy tuya mi amor.

Santana alineó su falo en la entrada de la vagina húmeda de Quinn y la penetró lentamente, le encantaba la sensación de las paredes de su novia extendiéndose.

**Q.** Eres tan grande mi amor ahhhh.

Los movimientos de la morena fueron incrementando, hasta que no pudo más y tuvo un fuerte orgasmo, segundos después Quinn llegó.

Exhaustas sobre la cama.

**S.** Hacer el amor contigo es lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sé, a mí me pasa igual.  
><strong>S<strong>. Te amo tanto Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo a ti San, eres el amor de mi vida, no concibo estar con nadie más que contigo, eres todo para mí, sé que Bambi nos uniría para siempre pero también sé que nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo y también sé que algún día volveremos a ser madres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo seremos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te dije esas tonterías porque sentía mucha rabia dentro de mí, pero si te pasara algo o me dejaras no sabría qué hacer con mi vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes que pienso igual.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te lo dije, fuiste mi primera vez y serás la última, soy tuya para siempre y no habrá nadie más en mi vida que no seas tú.  
><strong>S<strong>. Me lo prometes?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te lo prometo mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estaremos juntas todos los días que nos resten de vida.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo estaremos, te amo para siempre Santana López.

Volvieron a hacer el amor y luego se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente se fueron muy temprano a trabajar, en sus descansos no perdían la oportunidad para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, se besaban cada 5 minutos.

**B.** Que gusto me da que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan arreglado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo vivir sin mi Santana, ya le pedí perdón por mi comportamiento.  
><strong>B<strong>. Quiero ser su madrina de bodas eh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que si Britt, en cuanto seamos mayores de edad nos casaremos, verdad mi vida?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.  
><strong>B.<strong> Awwww que tiernas.

El siguiente fin de semana Mike el amigo de Blaine llevó al grupo de amigos a excepción de Sam quien había ido a "trabajar" a Santa Mónica a la playa.

**S.** Qué rico y delicioso trasero tienes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jejeje es tuyo amor.  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Vamos al bote de mi jefe, tengo las llaves.  
><strong>B.<strong> No habrá problema?  
><strong>Mi.<strong> No, tengo todo bajo control.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Chicas...

Blaine les regaló unas flores.

**Q**. Y esto?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No las quiero hacer sentir mal, pero podrían despedirse de su hija...  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo entiendo, gracias.

En el océano las Quinntana se tomaron de la mano.

**S.** Perdóname por no haberte cuidado mi pequeñita, pero hice lo que pude.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Las dos hicimos lo que pudimos, pero sabes que te amamos mi amor y que de ahora en adelante serás el angelito qué nos cuidará toda la vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bambi, siempre estarás en nuestro corazón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amamos Bambi y prometo siempre amar a tu mami.  
><strong>S<strong>. Yo también lo prometo.

Las chicas se besaron entre lágrimas y luego arrojaron las flores al océano.

**B**. Estoy muy segura de que Bambi está orgullosa de ustedes y sobre todo muy feliz porque a pesar de su muerte, el amor que sienten una por la otra está más fuerte que nunca.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y siempre lo estará. (sonriendo)

El resto del día lo disfrutaron al lado de sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, Santana se tuvo que quedar todo el día a trabajar para pagar el alquiler y las cuentas.

**Q.** Te espero en casa mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si nena, descansa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo, no lo olvides. (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo haré, te mega amo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vámonos Quinn  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bye amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bye hermosa.

Un comensal le dio un billete instantáneo de lotería como propina a Santana.

**S**. Que tipo tan codo. (mueca)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Al menos te dio algo, a mí me ha tocado recibir chicles, a ver ráscale.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo pésima suerte.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No pierdes nada, anda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Woooow 500 dólares, eres una suertuda. (boca abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja no lo puedo creer, esto servirá para ajustar el alquiler, Quinn se pondrá feliz.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pues ya vámonos y lo canjeamos.

La latina estaba tan feliz por la suerte de ese día que le llevó a su novia sus chocolates favoritos.

**S.** Quinnie mi amorcito, ya llegué te tengo una sorpresa.

Hubo silencio, la latina pensó que su novia estaría durmiendo así que fue a la habitación, pero estaba sola.

Se le hizo muy raro, entonces se imaginó que estaría con Brittany y esperó.

Pero pasó bastante tiempo así que fue al departamento de los chicos.

**Bl.** Hey San pasa algo? Es muy tarde.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vengo por Quinn.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Por Quinn? (sorprendido)  
><strong>S<strong>. Está aquí con Britt verdad?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No... Britt ven acá.  
><strong>B<strong>. Qué pasa? Ya me voy a dormir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vengo por Quinn.  
><strong>B<strong>. Aquí no está.  
><strong>S.<strong> No bromees Britt, sé que ella está aquí, tú eres su mejor amiga, de hecho la única, Quinn no está en casa y la única parte donde podría estar es aquí. (nerviosa)  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Dios mío, San luego de comer en tu casa regresé al departamento, Quinn dijo que iba a lavar la ropa, eso fue hace horas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces dónde está?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Vamos a buscarla, tal vez se haya topado con los tipos que nos golpearon.

Muy asustados los chicos buscaron a Quinn por todo el vecindario sin éxito.

**S.** Pero a dónde fue? Todas sus cosas están aquí, no falta nada.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pelearon?  
><strong>S<strong>. Nooo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vamos a la policía.

Fueron a la comandancia, pero no pudieron levantar un acta ya que necesitaban que Quinn estuviera desaparecida al menos 72 horas y además eran menores de edad.

Al siguiente día fue lo mismo, buscar a Quinn por todos lados sin saber realmente donde buscar, en la noche Santana estaba al pie de las escaleras del edifico junto con sus amigos.

**Sam.** Hey chicos ya volví, que caritas pasa algo? (mueca)  
><strong>B<strong>. Es Quinn.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Qué pasa con ella?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No sabemos.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Entonces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella solo se fue Sam, mi novia se fue y no sé a dónde ni por qué.

La latina se soltó a llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil gracias a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia, es como una especie de mi lado oscuro jejejeje hay que escribir de todo, no lo creen?<strong>_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidos.**_

_** .56: La manera en que murió Bambi es más común de lo que crees, te lo digo por experiencia :(**_  
><em><strong>Guest: Tienes razón, la historia aparte de drama es angustia :o <strong>_

_**Tanto esta historia como las otras dos, serán actualizadas, solo tengan paciencia.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Cuestión de Tiempo

_**Volví por fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Cuestión de Tiempo.<strong>

**Sam.** Tranquilízate Santana, a ver piensa claro, a dónde crees que se haya ido?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sé, estábamos muy bien, ella me decía todos los días que me amaba.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y si su familia vino por ella?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, ahora mismo me largo a Lima.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo te acompaño, nos vamos en avión, me fue muy bien en... Mi trabajo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo seguiré tratando de recordar mi pass de Facebook para ver si ha tenido actividad.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Estaremos al pendiente por cualquier cosa, le diré al jefe que faltarás un par de días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias chicos, ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo.

Los amigos viajaron ese mismo día rumbo a Lima, en cuanto pisaron suelo de la ciudad, se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Quinn.

**S.** En venta? Esto no puede ser!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos a preguntarles a los vecinos.

El vecino de al lado lo único que les dijo fue que la casa estaba en venta desde hacía un mes, el mismo tiempo que los Fabray la habían dejado.

**S**. Dónde estás mi amor? (desesperada)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Mira en el anuncio hay varios números de teléfono, vamos a llamar a la inmobiliaria tal vez ellos tengan los datos de dónde encontrar a tus suegros.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mira ya tengo celular

El rubio marcó, pero en la inmobiliaria le dijeron que los Fabray les habían vendido directamente a ellos la casa, así que no tenían más datos de dónde pudieran estar.

**Sam.** Lo siento San, conoces a alguna amiga de Quinn? Tal vez tengan noticias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Conozco a una... Es muy fastidiosa, vamos a su casa.

Minutos después.

**R.** Santana? Santana López?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, soy yo, dónde está Quinn? Y no me digas que no sabes porque juro que te fracturo esa enorme nariz.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn? Pues Quinn se fue contigo no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella se fue de mí lado, Rachel, sé que me odias y también sé que sabes que te odio, pero te lo pido por el bien de Quinn, si sabes algo de ella dímelo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo último que supe de ella es que estaba embarazada de ti y que se fueron de la ciudad a LA, por cierto ya nació su bebé?  
><strong>S<strong>. Ya no hay bebé.  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué? Mmmm es una lástima.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Chica, sabes dónde están los padres de Quinn? Su casa está en venta desde hace más de un mes.  
><strong>R<strong>. No, solo sé que se fueron a otra ciudad, pero nada más, no tuve nada de contacto con ellos luego de que Quinn se fue con Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea.  
><strong>R.<strong> Siento mucho que Quinn te haya dejado, me imagino que se dio cuenta de que el estar a tu lado no le convenía para nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate perra, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que Quinn y yo tenemos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tienes razón, no la tengo, pero me puedo dar una ligera al ver que Quinn se fue y ni si quiera te dijo a dónde.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres una...

La latina trató de golpear a la judía, pero Sam la detuvo.

**Sam**. Vámonos Santana, aunque esta chica sepa algo, está claro que no te lo va a decir.

Los amigos se alejaron de la casa, entonces Santana se echó a llorar.

**S.** Ella no me pudo haber abandonado, sé que algo muy duro pasó para que haya hecho algo así, ella me ama Sam.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Es mejor buscar un motel para pasar la noche.

Al día siguiente a Santana se le ocurrió ir a McKinley para preguntarle. Mr. Shue.

**Mr.S**. Santana que alegría volver a verte, ven a darme un abrazo. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola Mr. Shue, mire él es mi amigo Sam.  
><strong>Mr.S.<strong> Mucho gusto Sam, qué bueno que estás aquí Santana, mira lo que tengo para ti.

Le entregó un sobre

**S**. Qué es?  
><strong>Mr.S.<strong> Son los documentos de tu emancipación, tu padre no puso objeción alguna en firmar los papeles, te los hubiera dado antes pero nadie me supo decir dónde estabas, Santana, ahora por fin eres una joven independiente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Mr. Shue esto me servirá de mucho, así que papá no dijo nada?  
><strong>Mr.S.<strong> No Santana, en cuanto le comenté el asunto, de inmediato firmó los papeles sin decir una sola palabra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Era de esperarse, Mr. Shue estoy viviendo en LA, Quinn y yo nos fuimos para allá, pero hace dos días ella se fue, desapareció y no sé a dónde pudo ir, sabe algo de ella?  
><strong>Mr.S.<strong> No Santana, lo siento, desde que se fueron juntas no supe más de ustedes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea.  
><strong>Mr.S.<strong> Ya fueron a casa de los Fabray?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Si y con una tal Rachel, los padres de Quinn ya no viven en la ciudad y esa chica dijo no saber nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto es una pesadilla.  
><strong>Mr.S.<strong> Déjenme sus datos, si sé de algo, de inmediato les avisaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por todo.

Cuando los chicos iban rumbo a la salida, de pronto escucharon algo.

_Santana!__  
><em>  
>La latina volteó.<p>

**S.** Ahora no Kitty, no estoy de ánimo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Espera.

La chica corrió hasta alcanzar a los amigos.

**S.** Qué quieres Kitty? Seguir burlándote de mi condición?  
><strong>K.<strong> No, para nada, escucha Santana, siento mucho haber propagado en toda la escuela tu situación, lo creas o no, ya no soy más ese tipo de chica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tú lo dices... En fin qué pasa?  
><strong>K.<strong> La entrenadora me mandó a entregarle un memorándum al señor Shue y sin querer escuché lo que hablaban.  
><strong>S<strong>. Y ahora piensas divulgar eso también?  
><strong>K<strong>. No, lo que quiero decirte es algo que pasó hace poco más de un mes.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos chica, suelta la sopa  
><strong>K.<strong> Ese día fui enviada a detención gracias a la idiota de Rachel Berry, en fin, cuando estaba esperando a hablar con el director, noté que los padres de Quinn entraron con él, se me hizo raro, así que me acerqué lo más que pude para escuchar lo que platicaban.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y?  
><strong>K.<strong> Habían venido por el expediente académico de Quinn, según ellos la llevarían a estudiar al extranjero, se me hizo muy raro ya que se suponía que ella estaba contigo, pero ahora cuadra muy bien con lo que acaba de suceder.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tus suegros se llevaron a Quinn al extranjero Santana  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero ellos no pueden ella es…  
><strong>K.<strong> Menor de edad, claro que pueden San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te daré mi número de teléfono, por favor si sabes algo más avísanos, también te dejaremos nuestra dirección.  
><strong>K.<strong> No se preocupen, si sé algo en seguida se los haré saber.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Kitty.

Los chicos salieron.

**Sam.** Vamos por nuestras cosas San es mejor que ya regresemos a casa.  
><strong>S<strong>. Está bien Sam, solo necesito hacer algo más antes de irnos.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi.

**S.** Aquí viví por 16 años, necesito ver a papá.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Crees que sea buena idea?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

Tocaron a la puerta y una mujer abrió.

**X.** Diga?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vengo a buscar a José López.  
><strong>X.<strong> José una chica te busca.  
><strong>J.<strong> Quién es mujer?

En cuanto el padre de Santana la vio en la puerta le cambió el rostro.

**J.** Qué haces aquí Santia...Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Papá...  
><strong>J.<strong> Vete de aquí, ya firmé hace meses los papeles esos, o qué acaso vienes a pedirme dinero?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, solo quiero platicar contigo y preguntarte por mamá.  
><strong>J.<strong> De esa puta no sé nada ya me divorcié de ella fue muy sencillo, ya que me abandonó, ahora Linda es mi mujer y ella me dará los hijos normales que deseo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana es normal.  
><strong>J.<strong> Jajajaja ya viste la sorpresa que tiene entre sus piernas?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Usted es un...  
><strong>S.<strong> Tranquilo Sam... Papá lo único que quiero es saber si mamá me ha mandado algo.  
><strong>J.<strong> Jajaja claro que no, Santana nadie te quiere, entiéndelo, ella se largó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, si te hubiera amado tanto como decía te habría llevado con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué no me aceptas como soy?  
><strong>J.<strong> Porque yo tuve un hijo y no una hija!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vámonos San, este tipo no sabe ser un padre, porque si lo supiera te amaría tal y como eres.  
><strong>J.<strong> Y ahora este chico quién es? No se supone que te gustan las mujeres? O ahora ya cambiaste de parecer y te gustan las pollas?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Deje de hablarle así a Santana!

El rubio muy enfurecido golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al padre de la latina que lo lanzó directamente al piso.

**S.** Ya Sam, no te ensucies las manos.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Y eso fue solo algo de lo que se merece, escúcheme bien José, en la vida vuelva a insultar a su hija o juro que lo mato a golpes.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente de ahí, Sam estaba furioso.

**S.** Lamento lo que tuviste que presenciar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No te preocupes, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho ese tipo luego de darte la vida, fue correrte de su casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón.

Los chicos regresaron a LA solo para saber que sus otros amigos tampoco tenían noticia de Quinn.

**S.** Sé que tarde o temprano Quinn encontrará la manera de comunicarse conmigo, ella me ama, esperaré el tiempo necesario para volverla a ver.

Pero luego de dos meses en los que la latina diariamente esperaba a su novia sentada en las escaleras de su edificio, no pasó nada, ninguna noticia, absolutamente nada.

Cierto día.

**S.** Tal vez para Navidad tu mamá se comunique con nosotras Bambi. (hablando con el oso de peluche) es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya lo verás.

Pero Navidad llegó y se fue sin que la latina recibiera alguna noticia de su novia.

**B.** Santana, vamos te estamos esperando para la cena de año nuevo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy de ánimo Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero Sanny, en Navidad no pasaste la noche buena con nosotros, somos tus amigos y no queremos que estés aquí sola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero y si Quinn viene y no me encuentra en casa?  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm deja un recado en la puerta avisando que estás con nosotros.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, pero solo un rato.  
><strong>B.<strong> Muy bien.

En la cena de año nuevo.

**Sam.** Quiero hacer un brindis por nuestro segundo año nuevo que compartimos los 3 y por el primero con Santana.

Los chicos brindaron.

**Bl.** Qué propósitos para este año tienen? Yo terminar la preparatoria.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo empezarla.  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo mismo que Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Encontrar a Quinn.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> San en dos meses no has sabido nada de tu novia y sinceramente creo que entre más pase el tiempo menos información tendrás, si ella quisiera comunicarse contigo ya lo habría hecho.  
><strong>S<strong>. Y si está incomunicada? Si sus padres la tienen encerrada o algo así?  
><strong>B<strong>. Hice un nuevo perfil de Facebook, le envié invitación y ella no me ha aceptado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo ven? Es porque no tiene ni acceso a internet.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ok, ok, pero debes de tener un propósito extra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estudiaré la preparatoria como ustedes.  
><strong>B<strong>. Genial.!

Pasaron 5 meses desde que Quinn se había ido sin tener información de su ella y en los que Santana terminó su primer año de preparatoria, el no tener noticias hacía que se deprimirera cada vez más, había ocasiones en que no quería ni levantarse de la cama, pero tenía que trabajar ya que cada día sus deudas aumentaban.

**S.** Dios mío que haré ya debo 3 meses de renta.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te puedo prestar para que pagues al menos uno.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Sam, me será de mucha ayuda.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana si necesitas dinero sabes que existe una manera de…  
><strong>S<strong>. Noooo, eso jamás Sam, prefiero vivir en la calle que volver a pasar por eso.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal.  
><strong>S<strong>. Además no le puedo hacer eso a Quinn, soy de ella en cuerpo y alma, jamás estaré con una chica hasta que vuelva.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Oh.

El cumpleaños 17 de Santana llegó, los chicos le prepararon una sorpresa en su departamento.

**S.** Chicos muchas gracias por esto.  
><strong>B.<strong> No es nada San, anda apaga las velas del pastel que te hice, ahhh pero no olvides pedir un deseo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… _Deseo que Quinn regrese a mi lado. _

La latina apagó las velas.

Luego de comer pastel y abrir sus regalos….

**Bl.** Santana, el jefe quiere que mañana tú y yo nos hagamos cargo de la cocina.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y eso?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Jerry se metió en una pelea y tiene un brazo roto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Uyyyy que lástima, bueno espero no cagarla.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ustedes dos son los mejores cocineros que conozco.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Algún día seré chef, en cuanto termine la preparatoria ingresaré a una escuela para chefs.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo también pero me gustaría especializarme en pastelería.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo quiero ser contador.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo lograrán chicos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y tú qué quieres estudiar?  
><strong>S.<strong> No sé.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estudia para chef como yo, así un día nosotros tres podemos poner un restaurante y que Sam se haga cargo de nuestra contabilidad.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Hey esa es una excelente idea.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces hagamos la promesa, de que nos esforzaremos para salir adelante, estudiar mucho y poner nuestro restaurante.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y sobre todo salir del hoyo en donde estamos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pues lo prometo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo prometo, pero también quiero ser socio eh.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo también lo prometo.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Santana.

**S.** Ok, lo prometo, sobre todo porque quiero darle una vida a Quinn como se merece.

El aniversario de la muerte de Bambi llegó.

**S**. Un año chicos, un maldito año de que mi bebé murió.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo siento San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ninguna noticia de Quinn, crees que le haya pasado algo malo? En dos meses más será un año de que se fue y ella no ha dado señales de vida y si falleció?  
><strong>B<strong>. No lo creo Sannie, creo que sus padres aun la tienen incomunicada, ella no ha aceptado mi solicitud, tal vez está esperando a ser mayor de edad para volver.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esperar un año más? No sé si podré, mi vida apesta, estoy muy endeudada, creí que el estar emancipada me ayudaría, pero fue lo contrario ahora pago impuestos por todo y cada día debo más dinero, Quinn no da señales de vida, mi madre tampoco, a veces solo quisiera desaparecer y ya.  
><strong>B.<strong> No digas eso Santana, te hemos dicho un millón de veces que te mudes con nosotros.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo dejar el hogar de mi familia.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Familia? Qué familia? Santana tu hija ni si quiera nació, tu novia te dejó y en casi un año no se ha comunicado contigo, no hay familia.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sam!  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por recordármelo.

La latina salió del departamento de sus amigos rumbo al suyo, en cuanto entró a su casa, abrazó el osito de peluche.

**S.** Bambi, por favor dile a tu mami que regrese, la necesito, la necesitamos, sin ella tu y yo no somos nada. (llorando)

Luego de llorar por varios minutos, la latina tomó una decisión… fue por una cuerda al sótano del edificio, entró a su recámara, se quedó mirando a la pared donde estaba escrito "Quinn+Santana+Bambi"

**S.** Al menos me reuniré contigo hijita, estoy harta de sufrir y de que nadie me quiera.

Subió a una silla, ató la cuerda a la lámpara del techo, luego rodeó su cuello con la soga, tomó varias respiraciones para darse valor, entonces empujó la silla con sus pies... hasta que vio todo negro.

_Santana, nooooooo!_

**S.** Dónde estoy?  
><strong>B.<strong> No hables, te puedes lastimar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Morí?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No, por fortuna Sam llegó a tiempo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Perdóname por ser tan estúpido Santana, no quise hacerte daño con mi comentario.  
><strong>S<strong>. Tú me salvaste?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S<strong>. Por qué? Era mi decisión morir, debiste respetarla.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Santana tranquilízate.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya no quiero estar aquí, no tenías ningún derecho.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana nosotros 3 somos tu verdadera familia, no iba a permitir que murieras si en mis manos estaba el evitarlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo solo quiero escapar de todo esto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No es la manera, Santana, pareciera que no te amaras a ti misma, Quinn se fue, pero te tienes a ti, nos tienes a nosotros, hiciste una promesa, todos la debemos cumplir.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Eso es verdad Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quiero que el día que Quinn regrese te vea y no que se encuentre con la noticia de que moriste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es tan difícil.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Para todos es difícil, pero si nos apoyamos saldremos adelante, vendrás a vivir con nosotros te guste o no.  
><strong>B.<strong> Compartiremos habitación Sanny. (gran sonris)  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias amigos.

Santana estuvo hospitalizada varios días, por fortuna no tuvo secuelas de su intento de suicidio, solo algunas marcas físicas.

**Bl.** Adivina qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Hablé con el jefe y decidió incluir en el menú tu receta de comida mexicana.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Qué bien, aunque en realidad es receta de mamá.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Como sea, verás que los clientes aumentarán y con eso nuestro sueldo también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aún no se renta mi depa… digo el departamento?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ojalá no se rente hasta que vuelva Quinn.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ojalá.

Los meses pasaron, Santana y Blaine terminaron la preparatoria antes de tiempo gracias a sus excelentes notas.

El cumpleaños 18 de Santana llegó.

**Sam.** Pide un deseo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay… _Que Quinn regrese. _Listo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bien… antes de que abras tus regalos, mira lo que tengo aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué es?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Son folletos de la escuela culinaria "Le Condon Blue", aquí en LA, tienen excelentes programas para convertirnos en unos chef profesionales.  
><strong>B.<strong> Wooow, yo quiero entrar ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ha de ser muy cara Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si lo sé, pero tiene programas de financiamiento o becas, además hay intercambios con otras escuelas culinarias en Europa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mas deudas? (mueca)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Santana, es nuestro sueño.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues…  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Deberían aplicar a esa escuela, la verdad no perderían nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo más dinero.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Santana…  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay, veamos los requisitos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Primero abre tus regalos.

Los chicos tuvieron que posponer algunos meses su entrada a la universidad, debido a que no tenían el dinero suficiente, mientras tanto ayudaron a sus amigos a terminar antes de tiempo su preparatoria, así podrían ingresar los 3 chicos a la escuela culinaria a la vez y Sam a estudiar contabilidad.

En el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Bambi…

**S.** Dos años… ya hablarías Bambi, dónde está tu mami? Ya tiene 18 años, por qué no viene, por qué no me contacta? La extraño tanto… pero ella volverá, lo sé y cuando lo haga quiero que esté orgullosa de mí, tus tíos y yo seremos unos grandes chefs, te lo prometo bebita hermosa.

La latina abrazó el osito y se acomodó para dormir, rogándole a dios tener al menos una noticia de su novia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La angustia y drama continúan, ya saben esta historia es así.<strong>_

_**Hubo un salto en el tiempo rápido porque lo necesitaba.**_

_**Alguien dijo que Santana tiene una baja autoestima y la verdad es que sí, su padre se encargó de eso y con lo que le pasó está peor, pero irá mejorando ya lo verán.**_

_**Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, regaños jejeje, todo será bienvenido.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Esto es por y para ustedes

**_Por fin actualizo, como tarde, les traje capítulo un poco mas largo, habrá saltos en el tiempo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Esto es por y para ustedes.<strong>

**Bl.** Por fin empezaremos a hacer nuestro sueño realidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> No sé Blaine, creo que yo mejor me retracto, quedaré endeudada para la eternidad con las colegiaturas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quedaremos (mueca)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Chicas pero se dan cuenta que si nos esforzamos podremos ser chefs mundialmente reconocidos? Saben lo bien que ganaríamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Y mientras tanto seguiremos pobres.  
><strong>B.<strong> Más pobres.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No sean pesimistas, tenemos un sueño chicas, vamos a luchar por él.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón, Quinn tiene que estar orgullosa de mí cuando regrese.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Claro. (mueca)

Cierto día.

**S.** Britt necesito que me acompañes a hacer algo, por fin pude ahorrar lo suficiente para hacerlo.  
><strong>B.<strong> De qué se trata?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya verás. (sonriendo)

En una tienda de tatuajes.

**B.** Te harás un tatuaje? (boca abierta)  
><strong>S<strong>. Si, antes de que Bambi muriera había decidido tatuarme su nombre, ahora que ella no está con mayor razón lo haré.**  
><strong>**B**. Woow y dónde te lo pondrás?  
><strong>S<strong>. En las costillas, a un costado de mi seno izquierdo, porque de ese lado está mi corazón.  
><strong>B<strong>. Awwww que lindo, se te verá hermoso. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S<strong>. Eso espero.

Luego de hacerse el tatuaje, la morena quedó más que satisfecha con el trabajo que le habían hecho.

Los chicos comenzaron sus estudios en la escuela culinaria cuando tenían 19 años, para ese entonces Sam con 21 ya había terminado su primer año en la universidad.

El campus de la Le Cordon Bleu era hermoso, comenzaron con las clases básicas que eran 100% prácticas, era lo que siempre habían soñado, los chicos estudiaban y trabajaban al mismo tiempo.

Pero para Santana no todo era felicidad, ella todos los días luego de trabajar, esperaba en las escaleras de su edificio a su novia.

**Sam.** Hola San, qué haces? Ah ya sé, no me lo digas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué tal la universidad?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Demasiada tarea, pero en fin, ya me voy a dormir el viernes iré a trabajar.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo creer que sigas en eso, te pueden contagiar algo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> La universidad no se paga sola Santana, sabes bien que me cuido, además me checo cada dos meses.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aun así deberías de dejarlo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo haré, en cuanto me reciba, te lo prometo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso espero.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya vamos a dormir, no sé para qué te quedas más aquí si bien sabes que hoy tampoco va a regresar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy no, pero tal vez mañana.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ay Santana. (negando con la cabeza)

Esa noche la latina como todas desde que su novia se había ido, estuvo llorando antes de dormir.

**B.** Sanny ya no llores.  
><strong>S. <strong>La extraño.  
><strong>B. <strong>Han pasado casi 3 años Santana, ella no va a regresar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo hará.  
><strong>B. <strong>San, hice un nuevo perfil hace tiempo y jamás aceptó mi solicitud, Blaine hizo lo mismo y tampoco.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tal vez no use Facebook.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si eso quieres creer... ya sé, me voy a dormir contigo esta noche para consolarte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

La rubia se metió bajo las sábanas, tomó el brazo izquierdo de la latina y lo rodeo en su cintura, no bastaron muchos minutos, cuando de pronto...

**B.** Qué es eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios!  
><strong>B.<strong> Oh por dios! Santana tienes una enorme erección! (apartándose de la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, juro que no sé qué pasó, que pena contigo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm jejeje no te sientas mal, a ver Santana, desde cuándo no tienes sexo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues...  
><strong>B.<strong> No me digas que desde que se fue Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, no he estado con nadie, ni lo estaré hasta que regrese mi novia.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Santana, pobre de ti, con razón estás así, deberías de conseguirte una chica para... Ya sabes.  
><strong>S.<strong> No le puedo hacer eso a Quinn.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana y si ella lo está haciendo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no sería capaz de hacerme eso.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo no estaría tan segura, voy a la sala, te daré privacidad para que te ocupes de "eso"

La rubia salió de la habitación.

**S.** Ella nunca se acostaría con nadie más, me lo dijo muchas veces (suspirando)... Bien amigo, creo que tengo que atenderte un poco.

Al día siguiente cuando los chicos estaban por salir a la universidad.

**B.** Blaine, no vas a creer lo que pasó anoche.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pues qué pasó?  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt no... (roja)  
><strong>B. <strong>La pobre de Santana tuvo una erección conmigo cuando me acosté a su lado.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>B. <strong>Le urge una chica a nuestra amiga.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ya veo (serio)  
><strong>B. <strong>Sammy ven para contarte algo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt...

La chica le platicó al rubio.

**Sam.** Santana déjame presentarte a una chica.  
><strong>S.<strong> No gracias.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos, será divertido.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo creo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te van a salir pelos en la mano si sigues sola jajajajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Idiota.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sammy tiene razón.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No sé qué tanto piensas, decídete.  
><strong>S.<strong> No le puedo hacer eso a Quinn.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana, Quinn se fue hace casi 3 años, ella ya no va a volver.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que lo hará.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No lo hará, Santana ella se fue y te olvidó, tienes que superarla, no puedes estar sola toda tu vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella volverá.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ay Santana ni tú crees eso, en fin, sigue haciéndote callos en la mano.  
><strong>S.<strong> No sé qué tienes contra Quinn, siempre hablas mal de ella.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No puedo hablar bien de ella sabiendo que se largó y ni si quiera te dejó una nota de despedida, eso no se hace Santana, pero si la quieres seguir idolatrando el resto de tu vida es muy tu problema, nos vemos en la noche chicos.

El rubio salió.

**B.** Él tiene razón Santana, ya vámonos que se hace tarde.

La latina solo suspiró, tomó sus cosas y salió junto con sus amigos del departamento.

En el camino rumbo a la universidad, la morena notó que su amigo Blaine estaba bastante callado, al llegar al campus se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, más tarde Santana y su amigo compartieron una.

**S**. Blaine pasa algo?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No por?  
><strong>S.<strong> Desde la mañana has estado serio, especifícame conmigo.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que lo es, dime qué pasa?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Santana... Te gusta Brittany?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Dime la verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, por supuesto que no, si piensas eso por lo que pasó anoche, bien sabes que ese tipo de accidentes suceden sin que los puedas controlar la mayoría de las veces, Brittany es como mi hermana y la mejor amiga de Quinn, jamás la podría ver de otra manera.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Mmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> A ver, a ver... Acaso? Te gusta Brittany! (boca abierta) Claaaaro, por eso estás con esa actitud conmigo.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. A mí no me gusta Brittany... (soltando el aire) Estoy enamorado de ella, desde el primer día que la vi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Blaine! Y por qué no se lo has dicho?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ella jamás me corresponderá.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no lo sabes, ni si quiera le has hablado de tus sentimientos.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Has notado la manera en que ve a Sam? Es más que obvio que le gusta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sinceramente no creo que ella tenga alguna oportunidad con Sam.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Por qué lo dices?  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque Sam... Él no cree en eso de las relaciones.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ohhh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así que deberías animarte y hablarle.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Lo pensaré.

Los meses pasaron y de Quinn seguía sin saberse nada.

Se llegó el cumpleaños de Blaine, Sam le organizó una fiesta sorpresa en el departamento de Puck.

**B.** Woooow este lugar es genial.  
><strong>P.<strong> Quieres ir a conocer mi recámara?  
><strong>B.<strong> Huh?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, ella no irá.  
><strong>P.<strong> Jajaja Santana, tanto tiempo sin verte, has pensado en volver a trabajar con nosotros?  
><strong>S.<strong> Primero muerta.  
><strong>P.<strong> Jajajaja claro, claro, bueno chicos es hora de celebrar al buen Blaine, quien quiera que sea.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Soy yo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Que bien, entonces disfruta tu fiesta.

Los chicos bebieron, más tarde Sam llegó con una chica de la mano para presentársela a Santana.

**Sam.** Mira Santana ella es Cameron.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola qué tal?  
><strong>C.<strong> Hey, eres muy linda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Las dejaré solas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Sam, espera.

El chico se fue.

**C.** Quieres bailar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues ahora no. (nerviosa)  
><strong>C.<strong> Perfecto entonces vamos por una copa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

La chica estuvo coqueteando con Santana, quien estaba muy incómoda, así que tuvo que tomar varias copas para calmarse.

**C.** Ven acompáñame.  
><strong>S.<strong> A dónde?  
><strong>C.<strong> Ven...

La chica llevó hasta una habitación a Santana.

**C.** Tengo ganas de estar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Pero me acabas de conocer. (espantada)  
><strong>C.<strong> Eso lo hace más caliente no lo crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues...  
><strong>C. <strong>Solo relájate.  
><strong>S. <strong>Verás... Yo emmmm yo no tengo vagina.  
><strong>C. <strong>Lo sé (besando su cuello)  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo que lo sabes? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>C.<strong> Estoy sintiendo tu erección en estos momentos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios. (sonrojada)  
><strong>C.<strong> Solo cógeme y ya. (mostrándole un condón)

La chica se desnudó ante Santana, la vista era muy buena para la latina, trató de contenerse, pero no pudo, sus instintos fueron más fuertes que ella y simplemente cedió.

Más tarde despertó con un cuerpo caliente a su lado, se asustó en ese momento, así que rápidamente se vistió y salió de ahí, la fiesta prácticamente había terminado, sus amigos ya no estaban ahí, entonces salió rumbo a su departamento.

Llegando ahí, se acostó.

**B.** Tuviste una linda noche, cierto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Me asustaste.  
><strong>B. <strong>Y qué tal estuvo?  
><strong>S. <strong>No debió pasar, le acabo de ser infiel a mi novia.  
><strong>B. <strong>Claro que no, ella se fue, eres libre Santana, además lo necesitabas y lo sabes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aun así me siento fatal.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pues no lo hagas, Quinn ya no está aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero regresará.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sinceramente, lo dudo.

Santana abrazó al osito de peluche.

**S.** Tu mami va a regresar Bambi, lo sé (pensó)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los chicos habían cursado ya dos años de su carrera, los 3 amigos eran los mejores de su generación y eso les trajo buenas nuevas.

**X.** Les tengo buenas noticias, como sabrán cuando los estudiantes están en la mitad del curso, la universidad escoge a los dos mejores alumnos de la generación para que viajen a terminar su educación en nuestro campus en París, no solo se especializarán en comida internacional sino qué trabajarán para nuestro restaurante en la ciudad, donde adquirirán experiencia, bien pues este año nuestro mejor alumno Blaine Anderson es uno de los elegidos para viajar a París.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> En serio? Dios mío, me siento muy honrado. (emocionado)  
><strong>X.<strong> Para elegir nuestro segundo alumno tenemos un dilema, ya que tanto Santana López como Brittany S. Pierce están empatadas como la segunda mejor alumna de su generación.  
><strong>B. <strong>Habrá un desempate?  
><strong>X. <strong>Eso lo decidirá el consejo hoy por la tarde, mañana les tendremos la respuesta.

Blaine seguía muy emocionado por el viaje a París.

**B.** Realmente quiero ir a París, deseo aprender muchas cosas y sobre todo especializarme en pastelería y repostería.  
><strong>S. <strong>No te preocupes, irás.  
><strong>B. <strong>Eso no lo sabemos aún.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no iré, si soy elegida rechazaré el viaje.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pero por qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Chicos yo no me voy a ir 2 años a París, Quinn puede regresar y se moriría si no me encontrara aquí.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estás loca? Santana rechazarías una gran oportunidad para tu carrera solo para seguir esperando a la mujer que te abandonó? Es una estupidez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esperar a la mujer de mi vida no es ninguna estupidez.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro que lo es, Santana lo que sientes por Quinn se está convirtiendo en una absurda obsesión, ella no va a volver.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Tranquilos chicos, San, dijiste que querías ser un gran chef para que Quinn se sintiera orgullosa de ti, esta es tu gran oportunidad para demostrárselo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero si me voy y regresa? (puchero)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Sam se quedará aquí y de inmediato te avisará.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo harás verdad Sam?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Si, aunque lo que Quinn te hizo me parezca una perrada, tú eres mi amiga y jamás te haría daño, si ella regresa te avisaré de inmediato.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Sam, ya veremos que deciden mañana, aun ni si quiera sabemos quién de las dos sea la elegida.  
><strong>B. <strong>No sé si podré dormir de los nervios.

Al día siguiente las dos chicas se presentaron en la oficina del director.  
><strong><br>****X.** Señoritas, luego de que el consejo debatiera el asunto y de también hablarlo con el consejo de la escuela en París, llegamos a la conclusión de que no se puede dejar de lado a ninguna de las dos.  
><strong>B. <strong>Eso quiere decir que...  
><strong>X. <strong>Que el señor Anderson será acompañado de dos excelentes chefs en potencia, felicidades señoritas, también viajarán a París.  
><strong>B.<strong> Oh por dios, oh por dios, siiii, nos vamos a París Santana, que felicidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si... Nos vamos (sonrisa triste)

En el departamento de los chicos.

**Sam.** Y cuándo se van?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> En 3 semanas, mientras nuestros pasaportes y demás documentación se arregla.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes amigos, pero 2 años alejados de mí, será horrible.  
><strong>B.<strong> 6 años con ustedes dos y 5 años con Santana, woow como ha pasado el tiempo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Casi 5 años de que se fue Quinn.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No estén tristes, solo serán 2 años pero podemos volver en verano.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> O yo irlos a visitar, siiii será genial conocer París, tendré que trabajar mucho para ir.  
><strong>B.<strong> Tal vez la distancia nos separe algún tiempo, pero el amor que nos tenemos ni la distancia ni nada lo podrá romper.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón Britt, los 4 fantásticos hasta el final.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hasta el final.

Las 3 semanas pasaron y los chicos entre lágrimas se despidieron.

En París.

**B.** No entiendo nada, espero que las clases no sean en francés. (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Creo que tendremos que aprender el idioma.  
><strong>B. <strong>Diablos con trabajo hablo el nuestro.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Este departamento es tan horrible como en el que vivimos en LA.  
><strong>S. <strong>Al menos nos dejaron vivir juntos, voy a desempacar.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Yo le llamaré a Sam para avisarle que nos estamos instalando.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo vas a despertar, recuerda la diferencia de horarios.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Jajaja ni modo.

Mientras la latina desempacaba.

**B.** Trajiste a tu oso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro no dejaría a Bambi por nada del mundo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que... No dejaría al oso de Bambi por nada del mundo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ohhh. (mueca)

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles para los chicos adaptarse a la cuidad, al idioma y a las clases, luego de 6 meses finalmente empezarían a hacer sus prácticas en el restaurante que pertenecía a la escuela.

**B.** Que nervios, dicen que el chef principal es de lo peor.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Sí, he oído historias horribles de cómo trata a los alumnos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues espero no cagarla demasiado.

El primer día en el restaurante.

**Ch.** Así que ustedes son los nuevos alumnos de LA? Bien yo soy el Chef Chester Wayne y de una vez les digo que aquí vienen a trabajar no a platicar ni hacerse tontos, les enseñaré cosas que en la escuela jamás aprenderán, pero si noto que no se comportan como deben, entonces los reportaré a la universidad y de inmediato serán regresados a LA con una pésima reputación, bien, vamos a hacer un recorrido a la cocina.

Desde ese momento para Santana se volvió un infierno el ir a trabajar al restaurante ya que el chef por alguna razón la traía en contra de ella.

**S.** Estúpido tipo, que se cree para ponerme a lavar los platos.  
><strong>X. <strong>Él suele hacer eso con los nuevos alumnos, no te lo tomes personal.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues creo que si es algo específicamente contra mí, de todo me grita, lo odio.  
><strong>X.<strong> Jejejeje me imagino.  
><strong>S. <strong>En fin, soy Santana lavaplatos López.  
><strong>X. <strong>Jajaja yo soy Dani.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mucho gusto Dani, tienes trabajando mucho aquí?  
><strong>D. <strong>Dos años, de hecho en unos meses por fin obtendré mi título como chef.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estudiaste aquí?  
><strong>D. <strong>Si, los 4 años.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eres francesa?  
><strong>D. <strong>No, soy de Nueva York, pero tuve que venir a estudiar aquí para aprovechar que mi padre consiguió trabajo en París.  
><strong>S. <strong>Woooow me imagino que ya estás completamente adaptada a la ciudad.  
><strong>D.<strong> Si, aunque he estado acostumbrada a vivir en varias partes del mundo desde que era una bebé, por el trabajo de papá.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que padre.  
><strong>D. <strong>Y tú de dónde eres?  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy de Lima Ohio pero desde hace 5 años vivo en LA.  
><strong>D.<strong> Ohhh, cuando tenía 10 años viví 1 año en LA, me encantaba ir a Disney.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jejejej me imagino.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Santana ya terminaste con lo que estás haciendo?  
><strong>S. <strong>En eso estoy jefe.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Deberías de apurarte en vez de estar platicando.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo siento.

El chef se alejó.

**S. **Te dije que ese tipo me odia, es el mismísimo diablo.  
><strong>D. <strong>Jajajajaj.

Días después.

**Ch.** Dani necesito que supervises a los nuevos chicos, tengo una junta con el consejo de la universidad, no quiero ninguna queja, ok?  
><strong>D.<strong> Muy bien.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ufff hasta que podremos respirar un poco.  
><strong>D.<strong> Pero solo un poco, recuerden que si algo hacemos mal, nos irá peor, así que empecemos con nuestro trabajo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Daría lo que fuera por que tú fueras nuestra jefa.  
><strong>D.<strong> Jajaja bueno tal vez en algunos años lo sea.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No lo creo, en unos años nosotros 3 seremos nuestros propios jefes  
><strong>D.<strong> Y eso?

El chico le contó sus planes a Dani.

**D.** Me tienen que invitar a la inauguración.  
><strong>S.<strong> Seguro que sí.

Más tarde cuando estaban terminando su turno...

**X.** Danielle Wayne?  
><strong>D.<strong> Soy yo.  
><strong>X.<strong> Tengo un paquete para usted.  
><strong>D.<strong> Ahh me imagino lo que es, gracias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Danielle Wayne? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>D.<strong> Miren chicos, es el nuevo libro que publicó la chef Gloria Jacobson.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Woooow.  
><strong>D.<strong> Tenemos que hacer algunas de estas recetas.  
><strong>B<strong>. Definitivamente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dani, qué eres del chef Chester?  
><strong>D.<strong> Es mi papá.  
><strong>S,B,Bl.<strong> Quéeeeee?  
><strong>D.<strong> Jejeje si, soy su hija.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío y yo hablando pestes de él frente a ti, que pena. (roja)  
><strong>B.<strong> Y yo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Jajaja no se preocupen, estoy acostumbrada a eso, además todo lo que dicen de papá es verdad, de hecho cuando comencé a trabajar aquí me trataba peor que a ustedes, no hizo distinción alguna conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siento mucho lo que dije de él, en serio Dani.  
><strong>D<strong>. De verdad no se preocupen, no hay problema, mejor vamos a darle una ojeada al libro.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ponle en la sección de postres.

Conforme pasaban los días, los chicos se hicieron más cercanos a Dani.

Cierto día...

**D.** Santana, unos amigos acaban de abrir un café cerca de aquí, te gustaría ir a tomarnos una taza?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm bueno Dani te agradezco la invitación pero tengo que hacer unas cosas con Brittany (nerviosa)  
><strong>B.<strong> Ahh por mí no te preocupes San, puedes ir con Dani, yo me las puedo arreglar sola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero Britt. (incómoda)  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero nada, se divierten chicas. (enorme sonrisa)

La latina se vio comprometida a aceptar la invitación de la chica así que fue con ella.

**D.** Está delicioso, verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si muy rico.  
><strong>D.<strong> Mi ex novia era fanática del café y creo que me lo contagió.  
><strong>S.<strong> Novia? Eres...  
><strong>D.<strong> Lesbiana, me fascinan las partes femeninas. (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>S<strong>. Ohhh.  
><strong>D.<strong> Y a ti también, cierto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm cómo lo sabes?  
><strong>D.<strong> Tengo un radar gay con 95% de exactitud.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje ya veo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Tu compañía es muy agradable.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo crees? Mmm me cuesta creerte, siento que soy más aburrida que nada.  
><strong>D.<strong> Claro que no, solo eres bastante tímida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, eso es verdad.  
><strong>D.<strong> Espero eso cambie un poco cuando nos conozcamos mejor.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pues sí.

Luego de ese día, Dani continuó invitando a salir a Santana.

**D**. Aprendes muy rápido el idioma.  
><strong>S.<strong> Creo que tengo facilidad para eso, también hablo español.  
><strong>D.<strong> En serio? Fabuloso, no tendrás ningún problema en conseguir empleo en cualquier parte del mundo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tal vez, pero lo único que quiero es regresar a LA.  
><strong>D. <strong>Alguien te espera ahí?  
><strong>S. <strong>Algo así.  
><strong>D. <strong>Oh... Sabes? Tengo algo que hacer.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah si?  
><strong>D.<strong> Si, esto.

Dani sorprendió a la latina al plantarle un beso.

**S.** No Dani. (apartándose)  
><strong>D.<strong> Lo siento Santana, pero me gustas mucho, no lo pude evitar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dani, hay dos cosas que impiden que pueda pasar algo entre las dos.  
><strong>D. <strong>Eres casada?  
><strong>S. <strong>No, pero tengo novia.  
><strong>D. <strong>Mmmm.  
><strong>S. <strong>Además dices que te encantan las partes femeninas y yo (soltando el aire)... Yo tengo... Pene.  
><strong>D. <strong>Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy mujer Dani y nunca me he sentido de otra manera, pero nací con pene y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, bueno se puede cambiar con una cirugía pero eso es algo que no voy a hacer.

La chica se quedó sin palabras.

**S.** Me tengo que ir.

Más tarde en su departamento.

**S.** Dani me confesó que le gusto o gustaba porque en cuanto le dije de mi condición ella se espantó.  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio? Mmm que mala onda.  
><strong>S.<strong> La comprendo, nadie querría estar con alguien como yo, a excepción de Quinn.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bueno creo que ni ella.  
><strong>B. <strong>Blaine!  
><strong>S. <strong>Ella me ama Blaine tal y como soy.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si, lo siento.

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

**B. **Hey Dani, pasa.  
><strong>D. <strong>Está Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.  
><strong>D. <strong>Podemos hablar?  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Britt vamos a la habitación.  
><strong>B<strong>. Claro.  
><strong>S<strong>. De qué quieres hablar?  
><strong>D<strong>. De lo que pasó hace rato.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacción, no te preocupes.  
><strong>D.<strong> Sabes? A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a diferentes personas, el ambiente en que me he desenvuelto me ha abierto los ojos en muchas cosas, sé que eres mujer, una hermosa mujer, tu pene es algo extra, Santana me gustas y me gustas mucho, me gustas físicamente como no tienes idea, pero me gusta más tu forma de ser, la manera en que amas a tus amigos es única y sobretodo me gusta mucho el que tengas tantas ganas de salir adelante, tanto así que ya superaste a Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Escuché eso.  
><strong>S<strong>. No le hagas caso.  
><strong>D.<strong> Santana, me gustaría invitarte a salir a una cita conmigo mañana en la noche, qué dices?  
><strong>S. <strong>Agradezco muchos tus palabras Dani, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación, tengo una novia, te lo dije.  
><strong>B. <strong>Eso no es verdad!. (gritando)  
><strong>D.<strong> De verdad, han estado escuchando todo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si este departamento no tiene nada de privacidad, las paredes son más delgadas que una hoja de papel, vamos a caminar, tengo mucho que contarte sobre mi pasado.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> De pasada traes leche, ya se terminó.  
><strong>D.<strong> Jajajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vámonos.

La latina le platicó todo sobre su relación con Quinn.

**D.** Pero 6 años es mucho tiempo Santana, creo que tus amigos tienen razón al decirte que ella no volverá.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no pienso igual, Quinn me prometió que yo sería la única persona en su vida y me siento tan mal al saber que le he fallado al acostarme con esa chica.  
><strong>D.<strong> Santana, dame una oportunidad, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, pero al menos déjame intentar algo contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo Dani.  
><strong>D.<strong> Son 6 largos años Santana, ella tiene 22 si esperabas a que tuviera 21 pues ya pasó un año y no ha vuelto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío.  
><strong>D.<strong> Solo sal conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien, pero no te prometo nada.  
><strong>D.<strong> Ok, para mí eso es suficiente.

La chica se acercó a Santana y la besó tiernamente.

Al regresar al departamento la latina les platicó todo a sus amigos.

**B.** Eso es maravilloso San, Dani es una chica hermosa y tienen algo en común, su profesión.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero Quinn… (mueca  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Quinn te dejó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aunque así haya sido, nadie ocupará su lugar en mi corazón.  
><strong>B<strong>. Eso aún no lo sabes, apenas empezarás a salir con Dani.  
><strong>S.<strong> Creo que me precipité en mi decisión.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Yo no lo creo, al contrario hiciste algo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo, no mereces estar sola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira quien lo dice.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Emmm trajiste la leche?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Perfecto.

Santana comenzó a salir con la chica, aunque su compañía era bastante amena ella seguía sintiéndose culpable.

Cierto día.

**Ch**. Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dígame jefe. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Los clientes de la mesa 5 quieren felicitarte por el platillo que les preparaste.  
><strong>S<strong>. En serio?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Yo no bromeo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdón.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Ven conmigo.

Fueron hacia la mesa.

**Ch.** Ella es nuestra ayudante de cocina y próxima chef Santana López.  
><strong>X.<strong> Señorita felicidades, es lo mejor que mi marido y yo hemos degustado en mucho tiempo.  
><strong>Xx.<strong> Mi esposa tiene toda la razón.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagada.  
><strong>Xxx<strong>. Papá ya podemos irnos?  
><strong>Xx<strong>. Todo bien hijo?  
><strong>Xxx<strong>. Si solo se sintió un poco indispuesta.  
><strong>Xx.<strong> Tu novia tomó demasiado otra vez.  
><strong>Xxx<strong>. Solo un poquito, no exageres, pero ya se siente mejor.  
><strong>X<strong>. Qué bueno hijo, una vez más fue una delicia probar su platillo chef López, volveremos próximamente para deleitarnos con otro.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Por su puesto, siempre serán bienvenidos.

El chef y Santana regresaron a la cocina.

**Ch.** Felicidades López, vas por un buen camino, si sigues así, ten por seguro que llegarás a ser una chef mundialmente conocida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias jefe (sonriendo)... Esto es por y para ustedes mis dos grandes y únicos amores Quinn y Bambi. (suspirando)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno antes que nada jajaja no tengo ni la menor idea de los años de estudio que se necesitan para llegar a ser chef profesional, estuve investigando y lo que encontré son cursos que duran menos de lo que en mi historia los chicos estudiarán (4 años) pero pues ya saben es un fic, imagínense que es verdad jojojojo.<strong>_

_**No había actualizado por cosillas en casa, pero también porque algunos se enojaron porque empecé a actualizar este fic con mayor frecuencia que los otros dos, así que decidí actualizarlos de uno por uno.**_

_**JKR8: Se me pasó contestarte en el anterior capítulo, no estudio nada relacionado con ginecología, pero casualmente trabajo en un hospital y me doy cuenta de algunas cosas, he ahí el que me equivoque en ciertos o muchos detalles jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, espero que se puedan tomar el tiempo de dejarme comentarios y sugerencias del capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	7. Nuestro sueño

**Capítulo 7. Nuestro sueño.**

**D.** San?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm?  
><strong>D<strong>. Tenemos un mes saliendo y ha sido fantástico.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>D.<strong> Sabes? Creo que estamos listas dar el siguiente paso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tener sexo?  
><strong>D.<strong> Jajaja bueno, eso también sería excelente, pero yo hablo de otra cosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>No entiendo.  
><strong>D. <strong>Santana, quieres ser mi novia?  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo?  
><strong>D. <strong>Que si quieres ser mi novia?  
><strong>S. <strong>Dani...  
><strong>D. <strong>Ohhh mmm ok lo entiendo, está bien haz de cuenta que jamás lo mencioné.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dani compréndeme tengo novia.  
><strong>D.<strong> Que no ves desde hace 6 años.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm.  
><strong>D. <strong>En fin, me voy, ya tengo sueño y quiero descansar.  
><strong>S. <strong>No te vayas, puedes pasar la noche aquí.  
><strong>D. <strong>Te lo agradezco pero no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dani no te enojes conmigo.  
><strong>D. <strong>No lo estoy.  
><strong>S. <strong>Podemos ir mañana al cine?  
><strong>D. <strong>No creo que sea buena idea.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero por qué?  
><strong>D. <strong>Ay Santana, como que por qué? Porque me fascinas, te acabo de pedir que seas mi novia y me mandaste al diablo, crees que el seguir saliendo contigo es suficiente para mi? No me quieras dar eso como premio de consolación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jamás haría eso contigo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Lo sé, me despides de los chicos, aunque es un hecho que escucharon todo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo hicimos.  
><strong>D.<strong> Lo sabía, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

La chica salió.

**B.** En serio Santana, te pasas, Dani se muere por ti y tu insistes en seguir siéndole "fiel" a un fantasma.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn no es un fantasma.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Pero hace 6 años no sabes nada de ella, Dani quiere contigo, deberías intentarlo, luego no te quejes si alguna vez te decimos eso de que "nadie sabe lo que tiene"  
><strong>B.<strong> Blaine tiene toda la razón.

Esa noche la latina no dejó de pensar ni un segundo en la pregunta de Dani.

**S.** Qué hago Bambi? Y si tu mami se enoja? Pero y si nunca regresa?

Finalmente tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente...

**S.** Acepto.  
><strong>D.<strong> Qué cosa?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ser tu novia.  
><strong>D. <strong>Mmmm es una broma?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no.  
><strong>D. <strong>Ohhh Santana (enorme sonrisa) me haces muy feliz.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quiero intentarlo contigo.  
><strong>D. <strong>No te vas a arrepentir, créemelo.

Las siguientes semanas las chicas estuvieron en una relación muy linda pero diferente a la que la morena había tenido con la chica de ojos verdes.

A pesar de que Santana no estaba muy convencida de tener relaciones sexuales con su ahora novia, sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que ella, las sesiones de besos y caricias cada día eran más intensas, hasta que no pudo más y cayó en los brazos de Dani.

**D.** Mmmm Dios mío.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te estoy lastimando?  
><strong>D. <strong>No, solo... Dios! Necesito acostumbrarme, ahhh, estás tan grande y yo jamás había mmm tenido un pene dentro de mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nunca?  
><strong>D<strong>. No, como tú, desde niña supe muy bien que me gustaba las chicas y solo he estado con mujeres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te sientes muy bien Dani, demasiado bien, mmmm.

Cierto día.

**D.** San, papá sabe lo nuestro.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Ay Dios mío, me va a correr. (pálida)  
><strong>D. <strong>Jajaja claro que no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si, él me odia y lo sabes.  
><strong>D. <strong>No es verdad, solo es un poco regañón pero es todo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Poco? (mueca)  
><strong>D.<strong> Bueno el punto es que me dijo que te invitara a cenar porque mamá te quiere conocer.**  
><strong>**S.** Tu mamá? Ay Dios mío (más pálida)  
><strong>D.<strong> Jajajaja te ves adorable, pero ya cambia esa carita, anda si? Ven a casa a cenar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Está bien bonita.  
><strong>D. <strong>Gracias mi amor, te quiero.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti (besándola)

La tarde antes de la cena.

**S. **No crees que este vestido esté fuera de lugar? Es decir, no está muy ajustado o si?  
><strong>B. <strong>Siempre los usas ajustados Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces usaré otra cosa.  
><strong>B. <strong>Jajajaa no puedo creer que estés tan nerviosa por conocer a tus suegros.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tu sabes cómo es Chester, no tengo la menor idea de cómo sea la mamá de Dani, pero quiero darle una buena impresión.  
><strong>B.<strong> El vestido que llevas está bien, tranquilízate San.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dios! Como quisiera que mis senos fueran más grandes. (puchero)  
><strong>B<strong>. Pues opératelos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oye, es una buena idea, parte de mis ahorros irán a eso. (sonriendo)

En la cena.

**D.** Mamá ella es Santana mi novia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mucho gusto señora.  
><strong>V. <strong>Santana por fin te conozco, eres tan hermosa como lo dijo Dani y no me llames señora solo dime Vicky.  
><strong>S. <strong>Muy bien Vicky.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Dani trae una botella de vino.  
><strong>D. <strong>Si papá.  
><strong>V. <strong>Así que también eres chef?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno aun estoy estudiando.  
><strong>V. <strong>Pero lo serás, me da tanto gusto que mi hija haya encontrado a una chica que le gusten las mismas cosas que a ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, me fascina hacer y crear comida.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Hablando de crear, sabes que habrá un concurso donde participarán los principales restaurantes de París?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, Dani me lo comentó.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Bueno, creo que es muy buena oportunidad para que ustedes 3 participen con sus platillos en el concurso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero aun no somos chefs, eso no importa?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> No, técnicamente lo son, además trabajan para el restaurante que también es como su escuela, así que ve pensando en qué vas a presentar para ese concurso.  
><strong>V.<strong> Ay Chester no es el momento para que atosigues a Santana con eso.  
><strong>D.<strong> Mamá tiene razón papá.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Está bien, dame la botella, la voy a destapar.

Conforme transcurrió la cena, Santana se fue relajando, Dani tenía razón al decirle que su padre no era tan malo.

Días después, en la cama de la latina...

**D. **Ya pensaste en qué vas a presentar para el concurso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si ya tengo algo en mente, pero el postre aun no sé qué, Britt es la experta en eso, no yo.  
><strong>D. <strong>Pues solo piensa en algo dulce en el sentido emocional, crea algo que te haga recordar un momento especial en cuanto lo degustes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, lo haré.  
><strong>D. <strong>Te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>D. <strong>Qué te amo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Dani...  
><strong>D. <strong>Si ya sé que tu no me correspondes en este momento, pero estoy segura de que me ganaré tu corazón y terminarás más enamorada de mí que yo de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejejeje (risa nerviosa)  
><strong>D. <strong>En serio Santana, no sabes cuánto te amo.

La latina abrazó a su novia y la besó tiernamente.

**S. **Dani me dijo que me ama.  
><strong>B. <strong>Wooooow, que maravillosa noticia, felicidades Santana, ustedes hacen la pareja perfecta, no sabes el gusto que me da.  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany yo no la amo, la quiero mucho pero amor no siento por ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> No me digas que sigues pensando en Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella es mi mujer, el amor de mi vida.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sabes algo Santana? Me tienes harta con eso, entiende ella no va a regresar, Quinn fue mi amiga y la sigo queriendo mucho pero soy realista y como consejo te diré que no deberías de seguir ilusionando a Dani de esa manera, si aún tienes la tonta ilusión de que tu ex novia va a regresar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya hablé con ella y me dijo que me tendrá paciencia.  
><strong>B. <strong>Pero todo tiene un límite, ojalá algún día llegue el tuyo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm.

Dani era la chica perfecta, muy distinta a Quinn, no era caprichosa ni egoísta, siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para Santana y sobre todo siempre le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba pero la latina seguía empecinada en que Quinn regresaría.

**Bl.** Chicos, Sam podrá venir a visitarnos, ya terminó la universidad y quiere celebrarlo con nosotros, en dos días llega, se quedará un mes entero.  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio? Ay por fin, eso de platicar con él por Skype ayudaba pero es mil veces mejor tenerlo aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que buena noticia.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya tienen sus platillos para el concurso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Me falta el postre.  
><strong>B. <strong>Yo fue lo primero en lo que pensé.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Yo ya lo tengo todo.  
><strong>S. <strong>No sé qué crear como postre, Dani me dijo que algo que en cuanto lo probara me hiciera recordar algo muy especial.  
><strong>B. <strong>Pues piensa en lo que sea menos en Quinn porque si lo haces, tu postre será muy amargo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias eh. (rodando los ojos)

Su amigo Sam por fin llegó a París.

**B.** Sammy, Sammy tanto tiempo sin verte (abrazándolo)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Brittany que linda estás (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te extrañé amigo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y yo a ustedes.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pues este mes será fabuloso.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ahh por cierto Blaine, aquí traigo el sobre que te dije que llegó al departamento.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ahhh cierto gracias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y a mí Sam, me llegó algo?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Nada Santana, absolutamente nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Chicos, no me lo van a creer.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Este sobre lo envían de Lima, de parte del abogado de mis papás, ellos dejaron un fondo financiero para mi, según dice aquí me lo entregarían en cuanto cumpliera 21 años pero no sabía dónde localizarme hasta que mi primo le dio mi dirección.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Blaine que buena noticia.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Chicos, ya tengo mi parte para el restaurante. (enorme sonrisa) mis papás no me desampararon.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me da mucho gusto por ti amigo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo también tengo mi parte, aunque no lo crean he trabajado mucho.**  
><strong>**S**. Me imagino (rodando los ojos)**  
><strong>**B**. Mmmm solo faltamos tu y yo Sanny.  
><strong>S<strong>. Entonces hay que ganar el concurso al menos para aumentar lo que hemos estado ahorrando.  
><strong>B<strong>. Si que si.

Un día antes del concurso Santana aún seguía sin saber qué hacer de postre de pronto...

_**Flashback.**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>S.<strong>__ Mi amor, mira lo que te traje otra vez.__  
><em>_**Q**__. Jajajaja ay mi amor de nuevo pastel de chocolate?__  
><em>_**S.**__ Si amor, sé que te fascina el pastel de chocolate pero ahora también traje helado.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Bueno creo que más bien es a Bambi a quien le gusta el pastel, antes ni si quiera se me antojaba.__  
><em>_**S.**__ Entonces hay que consentir a nuestra beba.__  
><em>_**Q**__. Tienes razón, te amo Santana.__  
><em>_**S.**__ Te amo Q._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo tengo. (sonriendo)

La competencia llegó, los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad presentaron a sus concursantes, el restaurante de la escuela siempre tenía como participantes a los mejores alumnos próximos a egresar, así que los 3 amigos eran contendientes.

**B.** Estoy muy pero muy nerviosa.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Yo también pero tengo mucha confianza en que voy a ganar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y tu San, cómo te sientes?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues... Esperanzada. (mueca)

El concurso inició y los participantes empezaron a preparar sus platillos, premiarían la entrada y el platillo fuerte y aparte premiarían el postre, Santana estaba muy concentrada en que los sabores fueran perfectos, la presentación del platillo vendría después.

Al momento de llegar a la preparación del postre, se concentró en pensar en su hija así que todo fluyó, presentaría una tarta helada de chocolate con salsa de frutos rojos.

El jurado estaba compuesto de chefs de renombre y críticos de comida.

Blaine recibió elogios de todos los jueces, el chico estaba convencido de que ganaría al menos un premio.

Con Brittany fueron un poco más severos, pero en la crítica de su postre fueron comentarios muy positivos.

Con la latina hubo comentarios contradictorios, mientras unos la elogiaban, otros decían que le faltaba algo a su platillo fuerte, pero con el postre todos quedaron fascinados.

En el momento de la premiación Blaine fue el ganador por su entrada y platillo fuerte, la rubia estaba convencida que ganaría el del postre, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando anunciaron al postre de Santana como el ganador.

**S.** El mío? (boca abierta)  
><strong>X.<strong> Felicidades Santana López, nos puede decir el nombre de su postre?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si emmm se llama mmm Bambi.  
><strong>X.<strong> Jejeje que nombre tan ingenioso, felicidades otra vez.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias.

Los chicos recibieron su cheque por el premio, estaban felices, luego fueron a su departamento a celebrar.

**S.** Britt ya no estés triste por favor.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana estoy feliz por tu triunfo créeme pero es que, creí que por fin era buena en algo, pero resultó que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt claro que eres buena, eres la mejor repostera del mundo, no sé qué haya pasado.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmm ni yo. (puchero)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Brittany claro que eres la mejor repostera y pastelera del mundo, me fascinan todos los postres que hacen.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces por qué no gané?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Qué hiciste para ganar Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues nada, solo mi trabajo y ya, no me digas que piensas que soborné al jurado?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No claro que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo hice lo que Dani me aconsejó, lo hice pensando en mi hija y fue todo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Awww es por eso que ganaste mi amorcito.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno siendo así, que bueno que ganaste.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué harás con tu premio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Directo a mi cuenta para seguir ahorrando para conseguir nuestro sueño.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Así se habla.

A partir de ese día los chicos tuvieron un mayor reconociendo y los clientes querían probar sus platillos.

Cierto día Blaine y Santana regresaban a su departamento más temprano de lo usual, al entrar al lugar vieron ropa tirada por todos lados, se escuchaban ciertos ruidos que más bien parecían gemidos.

**S.** Qué pasa aquí?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Es ropa de Brittany?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm Britt, estás aquí?

La latina abrió la habitación de la rubia y la cerró de inmediato.

**Bl**. Qué pasa Santana, por qué tienes esa cara?  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany está... Está con Sam.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Con Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ellos están...  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Oh por dios.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento mucho Blaine.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Yo... Necesito tomar aire.

El chico salió del departamento, la latina no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó en la sala.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la rubia salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

**B**. Sanny, siento mucho lo que viste.  
><strong>S<strong>. Qué fue eso?  
><strong>B<strong>. Sam estaba tratando de consolarme por no haber ganado el concurso, entonces me besó y una cosa llevó a la otra, estoy tan feliz Santana, por fin, luego de tantos años Sam me volteó a ver, él está conmigo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Estás segura?  
><strong>B<strong>. Pues claro, después de lo que acaba de pasar es obvio que estamos juntos, no estás feliz por mi?  
><strong>S<strong>. Claro que si Britt eres mi amiga, si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz.  
><strong>B.<strong> Gracias Sanny, me voy a duchar.

La chica de ojos azules entró al baño, entonces el rubio salió de la habitación.

**Sam.** Que hambre tengo, luego del sexo se me abre el apetito.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué diablos pretendes con Brittany?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo que nada? Samuel acabas de acostarte con ella.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y?  
><strong>S.<strong> Como que y? Sam, Brittany es mi amiga, que digo mi amiga, ella es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que juegues con ella y la trates como a las tipas con las que…. Trabajas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya no estoy en eso Santana, por fin me salí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces dime qué es lo que pretendes con Brittany?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ella se me abalanzó y ya sabes… soy hombre, ella es hermosa, no me pude resistir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está enamorada de ti y lo sabes, Sam no la lastimes por favor.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y qué se supone que tengo qué hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te acostaste con ella, no crees que debes de responderle?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Jajajajaaj amiga en que época crees que vivimos? El sexo casual se da mucho en estos días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero Brittany no es de las chicas que tienen sexo casual y lo sabes, tienes que estar con ella en una relación.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tengo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam… no la hagas sufrir, además no crees que ya es tiempo de que formalices con alguien?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mmmmm.  
><strong>B.<strong> De qué hablan chicos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam quiere hablar contigo.  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Los dejaré solos.

La latina salió y aprovechó para ir a comprar algunas cosas, a lo lejos vio a su amigo Blaine sentado en una banca de por ahí.

**S**. Estás bien?

Notó que el chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**Bl.** Ahora jamás podré estar con ella.**  
>S<strong>. Blaine te dije hace mucho tiempo que hablaras con Britt.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Tenía miedo que me dijera que no, aunque en el fondo sabía su respuesta y ahora me ha quedado claro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Yo más, a pesar de que la amo con todo mi ser, debo aceptar que ella ama a otro y la debo apoyar, solo espero que Sam la respete.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también.

Los amigos regresaron más tarde al departamento.

**B.** Chicos, estoy muy feliz, Sam me pidió ser su novia y acepte.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Felicidades.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Si… felicidades (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>B.<strong> Gracias amigos, soy muy feliz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuídala Samuel.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Lo haré.

El rubio decidió quedarse en París por un mes más, Brittany estaba muy feliz, la latina estaba muy preocupada, no solo por los antecedentes de Sam y que eso pudiera hacerle daño a su amiga, sino también por su amigo Blaine, quien cada vez estaba más retraído.

**S.** Estoy muy preocupada por Blaine.  
><strong>D.<strong> Es cierto, qué le pasa, ha estado como… ausente.  
><strong>S. <strong>Él está sufriendo, sabes? Desde que conoció a Brittany se enamoró de ella.  
><strong>D. <strong>Uhhhh pobre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero él tuvo la culpa, jamás le habló de sus sentimientos, tal vez pudo haber tenido alguna oportunidad y ahora nunca lo sabrá.  
><strong>D. <strong>Pues ojalá y encuentre pronto a alguien que lo haga feliz.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también lo espero.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los meses pasaron, los chicos estaban a nada de por fin recibir su título de chef profesionales, entonces llegaron difíciles decisiones que tomar.

**Bl.** Sam dice que todos los lugares en LA que podríamos alquilar para poner nuestro restaurante cuestan un ojo de la cara. (mueca)  
><strong>B<strong>. Si al menos pudiéramos ganarnos la lotería, sería padrísimo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Jajajaja eso sería más bien un milagro.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Tú tienes buena suerte para eso San, recuerdas cuando te regalaron un billete de rasca y gana y te ganaste 500 dólares?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si y ese mismo día Quinn se fue, así que de buena suerte no tengo nada.  
><strong>B.<strong> No perderíamos nada en intentarlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay Britt.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Digámosle a Sam que compre un billete, Britt tiene razón no perderíamos nada.  
><strong>S<strong>. Solo el dinero del billete.**  
>B<strong>. Pero qué tanto sería, anda San, escoge los números para decirle a mí novio que lo compre.**  
>S<strong>. Estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>B<strong>. Obviamente.  
><strong>S<strong>. Mmmm ok qué les parece si escogemos los días en que cumplimos años cada uno.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Buena idea.

Los amigos le mandaron el dinero a Sam para que comprara el billete… días después recibieron una noticia vía Skype que no podían creer.

**Sam**. Ganamos un premio chicos, $50,000.00 dólares!  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo sabía, sabía que Santana nos haría ganar.**  
>B<strong>. Que emoción, podremos usarlo para nuestro sueño.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero aún faltará dinero.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si pero no es tanto, podremos echar a andar por fin nuestro negocio.  
><strong>B.<strong> Siento que me voy a desmayar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay chicos, la última vez que gané la lotería pasó algo desagradable, espero que esta vez no pase lo mismo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No seas negativa Santana.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Solo falta un mes para su regreso amigos, por fin volveremos a vivir juntos.  
><strong>B. <strong>Ya te quiero a mi lado mi amor.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Jejejeje claro.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ya hablaste con Dani?  
><strong>S<strong>. Hoy mismo lo haré.

Esa tarde.

**D**. En serio piensas regresar a LA?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahí es mi hogar.  
><strong>D. <strong>Pero y nosotros?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ven conmigo.  
><strong>D. <strong>Santana… aquí está mi trabajo, el restaurante de papá está a nada de ser inaugurado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sé, pero puedes trabajar con nosotros.  
><strong>D.<strong> Te amo y lo sabes, pero… no puedo dejar a papá en este momento, por favor quédate conmigo, puedes trabajar con nosotros, te irá muy bien, sabes que habrá miles de personas que vendrán al lugar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dani, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos ahora, hicimos una promesa hace años.  
><strong>D.<strong> Sé sincera Santana, es por eso o porque sigues con la ilusión de que Quinn regrese?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues…  
><strong>D. <strong>Lo sabía.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dani, mira…  
><strong>D. <strong>No digas nada Santana, te dije que te enamorarías de mí pero ahora comprendo que eso jamás sucederá.  
><strong>S. <strong>No digas, eso, aún tenemos tiempo para que esta relación se solidifique…  
><strong>D.<strong> Santana hace un año que somos novias y en este año no he conseguido que te enamores de mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demuéstrame tu amor y ven conmigo.  
><strong>D.<strong> No Santana, quien debe de demostrarme que al menos estás dispuesta a que esta relación sea más sólida eres tú, si quieres que eso suceda entonces quédate aquí conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero Dani…  
><strong>D.<strong> Solo di que si y ya.  
><strong>S. <strong>No puedo… yo…  
><strong>D. <strong>Me rindo, tu jamás te enamorarás de mí, es más fuerte tu amor por una tipa que te dejó hace 7 años que lo que yo te puedo dar, espero de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien con su restaurante y sobre todo, espero que Quinn regrese a tu lado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dani no….  
><strong>D.<strong> Adiós Santana, sé feliz.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dani…

La chica se alejó, dejando a la latina con un sentimiento de culpa enorme.

**S. **Les dije que algo malo pasaría si nos ganábamos la lotería.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Esas son supersticiones, Santana espero que nunca te arrepientas de tu decisión.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero y nuestro sueño?'  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No pongas a nuestro sueño de pretexto, todos aquí sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón de tu terquedad por regresar a LA.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pobre Dani, me iré a despedir de ella.

Los amigos regresaron a LA y Santana no volvió a ver a Dani ni si quiera para despedirse.

Los meses pasaron, los chicos por fin pudieron echar a andar su restaurante, contrataron a varios chicos que como ellos habían estado en una situación de calle, Tina era una aprendiz de cocinera, Artie el cantinero, Sugar la jefa de meseros y Rory un mesero.

Al principio los clientes eran escasos, pero conforme se fue pasando la voz, el lugar empezó a hacerse popular, sobre todo porque estaba en una zona que era visitada por muchos jóvenes, Santana había decidido incluir su pastel Bambi en el menú, ella no era aficionada a crear ese tipo de platillos, pero creía que el tener en el menú ese postre que había sido inspirado por su hija, sería de buena suerte.

Cuando los chicos comenzaron a recibir sus primeras ganancias, decidieron mudarse de su departamento a uno mucho más grande, tuvieron que sacar casi a fuerzas a Santana, ya que ella no quería dejar el edificio donde creía que Quinn la buscaría, aun así la sacaron de ahí no sin antes encargarle a todos los vecinos que le avisaran si ella regresaba.

Un día en el restaurante.

**S.** 8 años de tu muerte mi amor, estoy segurísima de que serías una niña hermosa y sana… no sabes cómo lamento que no haberte dado lo suficiente para que nacieras, te amo mi Bambi. (abrazando al oso)  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Santana, te buscan.  
><strong>S.<strong> A mi?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Si  
><strong>S.<strong> Kitty?  
><strong>K.<strong> Hola Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío cuántos años sin verte. (abrazándola)  
><strong>K.<strong> Lo sé, me fui a estudiar a Princeton, soy Psicóloga, hace unos meses conseguí trabajo aquí en la cuidad, mis amigos y yo decidimos venir a comer al lugar de moda y cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que tú eras una de las dueñas, no podía haber otra Santana López en la ciudad que no fueras tú.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje tienes razón, es una agradable sorpresa.  
><strong>K.<strong> Eres una chef, wooow.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, a veces ni yo me la creo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Tenemos muchas cosas de qué platicar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sé.

Las chicas hablaron por horas, la latina le preguntó sobre Quinn, pero la ex porrista le dijo que jamás volvió a saber de ella ni de Rachel Berry, a partir de ese momento la chica se convirtió en una amiga más para Santana.

Cierto día.

**S.** En serio Blaine sin gel pareces medusa.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ja ja jaaaaa.  
><strong>B.<strong> Es verdad, tus rizos son ridículamente hermosos.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Qué?'  
><strong>B.<strong> Oh por dios (pálida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás bien?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si… es que… si estoy muy bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno chicos me despido, voy con Sam a arreglar unos asuntos sobre los permisos de alcohol y eso.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ok que les vaya bien.

La latina salió del restaurante.

**Bl.** Te encuentras bien Brittany? Estás pálida.  
><strong>B<strong>. Blaine acompáñame a la oficina.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ok…

En la oficina.

**B.** Creo que acabo de recordar algo.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>B.<strong> Mi password de la primera cuenta que hice de Facebook.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. En serio? Pero crees que aun exista? Y si la desactivaron?  
><strong>B.<strong> No lo sé, pero ahora mismo lo voy a averiguar.

Luego de realizar algunos pasos, la rubia pudo activar nuevamente su cuenta, respiró varias veces con la esperanza de que Quinn no la hubiese borrado de su lista de amigos… por fortuna no fue así.

**Bl**. Entraste?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Cuál es tu contraseña?  
><strong>B.<strong> Rizosridículamentehermosos08, tú me inspiraste para crearla, el 08 fue en el año en que te conocí.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. En serio? (emocionado).  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, vamos a entrar al perfil de Quinn.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ok (nervioso)  
><strong>B.<strong> Santo Dios.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No lo puedo creer y ahora qué vamos a hacer?  
><strong>B.<strong> Hay que hablarlo con Sam para tomar una decisión.

Esa noche mientras la latina estaba a cargo de la cocina, los chicos hablaron con el rubio.

**Sam.** Lo sabía, sabía que esta tipa haría algo así (muy enojado) Tenemos qué decírselo a San.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero ella sufrirá.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. No creo que más de lo que ya ha sufrido estos años.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Necesitamos planear cómo se lo diremos.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. No tiene que ser ahora mismo.  
><strong>B.<strong> No es buena idea Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Entonces cuándo?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> En unos días más.

Dos semanas más tarde.

**Sam.** En unos días será tu cumple Santana, tenemos que hacer una gran celebración, déjame presentarte a una chica hermosa que creo te fascinará.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Excelente idea Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> No gracias, yo paso… porque si Quinn…  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Quinn? Maldita sea Santana, hace 8 años esa perra se largó.  
><strong>S<strong>. No le llames así.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Le nombro por lo que es.  
><strong>S<strong>. No permitiré que la insultes.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Eres una completa idiota Santana, te has pasado 8 años esperando a una traidora.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué dices?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos a la oficina.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sam no…  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Por su puesto que si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué pasa?

En la oficina.

**Sam.** Abre la cuenta Brittany.  
><strong>B<strong>. Pero Sammy.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Que la abras te digo (gritando)  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok.

La rubia entró a su cuenta.

**Sam.** Brittany por fin recordó su contraseña de aquella cuenta que le hizo Quinn, ven a ver lo que tu querida ex novia se la ha pasado haciendo estos 8 años.  
><strong>S.<strong> De qué rayos estás hablando?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ven y siéntate para que veas.

El rubio le comenzó a mostrar varias fotos a la latina.

**Sam.** Ve la fecha de esta… Diciembre del 2010, mientras tú estabas sufriendo y buscándola como loca, ella celebraba Navidad con sus padres en Nueva York y mira esta… cuando tú estabas recuperándote de tu intento de suicidio ella estaba de vacaciones en Hawai con un grupo de amigos, entre ellos la enana a la que le fuimos a preguntar por su paradero, nos mintió cuando nos dijo que no sabía nada de ella, ve las demás Santana, ella continuó con su vida como si nada, mientras tú seguías esperándola todos los días al pie de las escaleras de nuestro antiguo edificio, ella continuó con su vida y jamás pensó en ti y no solo eso, aquí dice que desde hace dos años tiene una relación con un tal Biff Macintosh!.

La latina sentía que se desmayaba de la impresión.

**S**. Desde cuándo saben esto? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Hace dos semanas Brittany recordó su contraseña  
><strong>S.<strong> Y cuándo pensaban decírmelo?  
><strong>B. <strong>Pues…  
><strong>S. <strong>Se supone que son mis mejores amigos, debieron decirlo en cuanto lo supieron. (llorando de rabia)

Santana tomó la laptop y salió de la oficina rumbo a su departamento, estando ahí vio la infinidad de fotos que la rubia había posteado, pudo entrar al perfil de algunos de sus amigos, donde había fotos de ella en situaciones muy comprometedoras con varios chicos, entre ellos un joven con rastas, el actual novio de Quinn le parecía bastante familiar, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto.

Estuvo horas viendo las fotografías y lo que publicaba la rubia, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su ex novia jamás había pensado en ella y eso le dolía en el alma, cuando se cansó de ver todo, se acurrucó en su cama y abrazó a su oso para ponerse a llorar.

**S.** Tu mami nos olvidó Bambi, ella jamás volvió a pensar en nosotros… nunca nos amó, es una…. aaaaaaahhhhhhhh soy una maldita estúpida que ha estado esperando por 8 años a una maldita golfa, pero estas son las últimas lágrimas que lloré por ti Quinn Fabray.

Santana se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su relación con Quinn, estaban las fotografías que se habían tomado en aquella cabina, las tomó y las rompió, así como algunas tarjetas y cartas, echó todo en un bote y le prendió fuego.

**S.** Por fin llegó mi límite, no más Quinn Fabray para mí.

La latina respiró profundamente, luego tomó una ducha y se preparó para regresar al restaurante.

**B.** Sanny estás bien?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si Britt, por fin se me cayó la venda de los ojos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No quisimos hacerte daño Santana, de verdad, solo que no sabíamos cómo decírtelo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Perdón si fui cruel.  
><strong>S.<strong> No se preocupen chicos, sé que ustedes siempre han querido lo mejor para mí, son mis hermanos y los amo, todo el tiempo tuvieron razón con respecto a esa tipa, pero yo fui muy idiota, siempre lo he sido, pero ya basta, ya me cansé.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jamás creí que ella…  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni yo, pero es claro que jamás la conocí realmente, ahora ella está feliz con ese chico y yo… yo necesito rehacer mi vida.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, estoy por cumplir 24 años, no puedo seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Así se habla Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo quiero pedirles un favor.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cuál?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si alguna vez… que lo dudo, Quinn regresara, por favor no le platiquen de mí intento de suicidio por ella.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No te preocupes Santana, no lo haremos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.

Los chicos se dieron un abrazo grupal y desde ese día el nombre de la rubia no se volvió a mencionar.

El cumpleaños de la latina llegó.

**B.** Pide un deseo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm veamos… ah ya se: _Deseo poder volverme a enamorar de alguien_. Listo (sonriendo)

Apagó las velas.

**Sam.** Eso es todo, bueno chicos, me van a disculpar, pero le tengo una sorpresa a mi hermana, así que nos despedimos.  
><strong>B.<strong> A dónde van?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> A un lugar donde no puedes entrar nena.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Puedo ir con ustedes?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> En otra ocasión amigo, por favor acompaña a mi novia al departamento, Santana y yo regresamos más tarde.  
><strong>S.<strong> A dónde me vas a llevar?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya lo verás.

El rubio llevó a la latina a table dance.

**S.** Jamás había entrado a un lugar como este.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hay muchas cosas que te has perdido Santana, ven vamos a saludar al dueño.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pero que agradable sorpresa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Puckerman el dueño de esto? Por qué no me sorprende? (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>P.<strong> Santana, amiga, que gusto verte de nuevo, pues si yo soy el dueño, luego de que Sam y yo nos retiramos, decidí poner este negocio y me ha ido mucho mejor que en el otro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo creo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pero luego platicamos, mejor vayan a la mesa que les reservé, en unos minutos saldrá mi bailarina estrella.

Los chicos fueron a sentarse, vieron a varias chicas hasta que el acto principal comenzó.

En cuanto salió la chica rubia al escenario, la latina sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba.

**S.** Sam… esa chica está divina, dios mío, es la chica más hermosa que he conocido después de…  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Si ya sé de quién… entonces te gustó?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es preciosa (boca abierta)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ahora vuelvo.

Minutos más tarde cuando la bailarina terminó, el rubio regresó.

**Sam**. Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si, sigue al mesero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Confía en mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok…

La latina siguió al mesero.

**S.** A dónde vamos?  
><strong>X.<strong> A un privado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh.

Estando ahí, Santana se sentó en un sofá y más tarde la misma chica que había estado en la pista hacía unos minutos entró al privado, la latina estaba boquiabierta al verla tan de cerca.

**S.** Wooow.  
><strong>X. <strong>Mmmm una chica? No es muy común esto pero… en fin.

La rubia comenzó a bailarle sugestivamente a la morena quien estaba anonadada, molió varias veces en ella hasta que de pronto…

**X.** Pero que….  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh dios, lo siento yo… (apenada)  
><strong>X.<strong> Eres?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mujer… pero tengo un paquete extra.  
><strong>X.<strong> Ohh ya veo, mejor dicho ya sentí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres hermosa.  
><strong>X.<strong> Gracias.

La chica siguió con su show privado, hasta que terminó.

**S.** Antes de que te vayas puedes decirme tu nombre?  
><strong>X.<strong> Mmmm nunca digo mi nombre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por favor… yo soy Santana López.  
><strong>X.<strong> Soy Hanna (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Déjame invitarte a cenar.  
><strong>H.<strong> Jajajaja yo jamás salgo con clientes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Haz una excepción.  
><strong>H. <strong>No lo creo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te dejaré una tarjeta, de mi restaurante, te espero mañana a cenar, por favor, asiste.

La rubia salió del privado sin decir una sola palabra, por segunda vez en su vida, la latina había sido flechada por otra chica.

Santana esperó dos días a Hanna, pero ésta nunca se presentó, así que decidió regresar al lugar de Puck y por varios días pagó privados con la chica para intentar convencerla de cenar con ella.

Finalmente luego de tres semanas la chica se presentó en el restaurante.

**Su. **Santana, te busca una rubia.  
><strong>S<strong>. Oh por dios.

La latina casi salió corriendo de la cocina.

**S**.Viniste. (sonriendo)

**H**. Después de tanta insistencia, tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario no me vas a dejar en paz nunca.  
><strong>S.<strong> No creas que soy una acosadora… es solo que… bueno me encantas.  
><strong>H.<strong> Jajajaja que directa eres.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quieres ordenar?  
><strong>H. <strong>Claro, quiero probar algo de lo que tú cocinas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te haré algo delicioso.

A partir de ese día Hanna comenzó a frecuentar más el restaurante, intercambiaron números telefónicos y salieron a otros lugares en plan amistoso.

Con forme compartían tiempo juntas, empezaron a tenerse más confianza, Santana le contó todo por lo que había pasado, incluso que tuvo que prostituirse.

**H.** Al menos tú lo hiciste solo una vez… pero yo… Gracias al cielo hace dos años pude dejar de hacerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te juzgo para nada, un amigo tuvo que recurrir lo mismo que tú para poderse pagar la universidad.  
><strong>H.<strong> Por suerte este año la termino y nunca más volveré a bailar sobre un tubo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Serás una gran abogada Hanna Marin.  
><strong>H. <strong>Eso espero.  
><strong>S. <strong>Crees que algún día podré conocer toda tu historia? Ya te dije la mía.  
><strong>H.<strong> Pues… creo que es el momento… nací en Austin Texas, mi familia era muy conservadora, tuve un hermano mayor, mis padres trabajaban todo el día, así que él y yo nos quedábamos solos en casa toda la tarde, cuando tenía 13 años, Erick todos los días llevaba a uno de sus amigos a casa, ahí fumaban marihuana, un día mi hermano estaba profundamente dormido luego de fumar, su amigo vino a mi recámara con un "refresco" hizo que me lo tomara y luego de eso lo único que recuerdo es que desperté con un gran dolor en mi vientre y entre mis piernas, el mes siguiente no tuve mi periodo, así que imaginé lo peor y en efecto pasó… quedé embarazada del amigo de mi hermano, les tuve que decir a mis padres la verdad, ellos no creyeron cuando les dije que el amigo de Erick me había violado, pensaron que yo había sido promiscua y me corrieron de casa, no tenía donde ir así que me mudé a Dallas, ahí llegué a un centro de ayuda para adolescentes, donde unas trabajadoras sociales me acogieron, por mi edad tuve varios problemas con mi embarazo que se consideró de alto riesgo, meses después tuve a mi hijo, pero decidí darlo en adopción abierta ya que no contaba con los recursos para quedármelo, me dolió en el alma separarme de él, porque a pesar de que era producto de una violación, era lo único que tenía, cuando se lo llevaron, me escapé del centro y vine a dar aquí a LA, comencé a prostituirme para sobrevivir y poder estudiar, años después conocí a Puck quien me invitó a bailar, acepté con la condición de no tener que prostituirme, él aceptó, luego me contacté nuevamente con los padres adoptivos de Paul y lo demás es historia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Wooow, te comprendo perfectamente, yo sufrí mucho en mi adolescencia, pero como tú, pude salir adelante.  
><strong>H.<strong> Pero aún me falta para poder llegar a ser alguien.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo serás.  
><strong>H.<strong> Lo único que quiero es que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de mí, cada que hablo con él, me pregunta si ya pronto me graduaré porque quiere que vaya a vivir a Dallas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y lo harás?  
><strong>H. <strong>Tal vez, lo extraño demasiado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero lo tienes… no que yo.  
><strong>H.<strong> Algún día volverás a tener hijos, ya lo verás.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ojalá, pero me gustaría que tu fueras la madre de ellos.  
><strong>H. <strong>Jajajaja que buena broma.  
><strong>S. <strong>No es una broma, es la verdad… Hanna Marin, sé que hace poco nos conocemos, pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos entendemos muy bien y… te gustaría ser mi novia?  
><strong>H.<strong> Es en serio?  
><strong>S. <strong>Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, qué dices?  
><strong>H. <strong>Acepto, si quiero ser tu novia Santana López.  
><strong>S. <strong>Siiiiii.

A partir de ese momento en la latina nació una nueva ilusión, se estaba enamorando de otra hermosa rubia.

Su relación con Hanna era lo que de alguna manera siempre había querido, se sentía muy bien de tener a alguien así como ella a su lado, estando con esa chica jamás volvió a pensar en Quinn.

Meses después, la latina llegó al departamento de su novia justo en el momento en que hablaba por Skype con su hijo.

**S.** Hey nena.  
><strong>H. <strong>Hola hermosa, pasa, estoy platicando con Paul.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahh que bien, por fin conoceré a tu hijo.  
><strong>H. <strong>Sip…. Paul, mira ella es mi amiga Santana.  
><strong>P.<strong> Hola Santana mucho gusto.

La latina sintió que le habían clavado una daga en el corazón cuando su novia la había presentado ante su hijo como su amiga.

**S.** Hola.  
><strong>P. <strong>Estoy diciéndole a Hanna que pronto tendré una competencia, practico gimnasia  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Que bien y eres bueno?**  
>P.<strong> El mejor de mi categoría, quiero llegar a participar en juegos olímpicos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y lo lograrás ya verás.

Cuando la charla con Paul terminó.

**S.** Tu amiga?  
><strong>H. <strong>San...  
><strong>S.<strong> Hanna soy tu novia, no tu amiga.**  
>H. <strong>Lo sé mi amor, pero entiéndeme, Paul no sabe que me gustan las chicas, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar, pero te prometo hablar con él en estos días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

La relación de las chicas cada vez era más sólida…

**S.** Claro que pasarás tu examen final mi amor, eres muy inteligente.  
><strong>H.<strong> Eso espero cariño… estoy muy nerviosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero dices que contestaste todo, así que no pienses negativamente, al contrario.  
><strong>H.<strong> Tienes razón.  
><strong>S.<strong> En fin, me tengo que ir a trabajar, te veo en la noche?  
><strong>H.<strong> Claro preciosa, te estaré esperando como siempre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sabes que te amo?  
><strong>H. <strong>Mmmm pues creo que si… pero me encantaría que me lo demostraras.  
><strong>S. <strong>Uyyy ahorita no puedo.  
><strong>H. <strong>Jajaja tonta, hablo de un beso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahhh eso si puedo.

La latina besó apasionadamente a su novia.

**H. **Dios… yo también te amo (sonrisa tonta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja lo sé, bueno tengo que regresar a trabajar, te veo en un rato mas.  
><strong>H.<strong> Ok mi amor, cuídate y piensa en mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siempre lo hago. (enorme sonrisa)

Esa noche en el restaurante.

**Ro**. Bambi para la mesa 5.  
><strong>B. <strong>Muy bien Rory, Santana… necesitan un Bambi.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya voy.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajajaj si vieras la cara de tonta que tienes en estos momentos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy enamorada Britt, eso es todo.  
><strong>B.<strong> No sabes el gusto que me da verte así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Britt, por cierto, cómo vas con Sam?  
><strong>B.<strong> Él sigue raro.  
><strong>S. <strong>Habla con él.  
><strong>B. <strong>Cada que quiero hacerlo, el huye.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm hablaré con él.  
><strong>B. <strong>Gracias Sanny.

Varios minutos después.

**Ro**. Chicas, las clientas de la mesa 5 quieren conocerlas para felicitarlas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vamos Santana  
><strong>S.<strong> Que flojera yo no quiero ir.**  
>B. <strong>Santana nos debemos a nuestros clientes y lo sabes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok, ok, vamos.

Las chicas salieron, en la mesa 5 estaban sentadas dos chicas a quienes no les podían ver la cara, así que se acercaron para hacerles frente.

**B.** Buenas noches señoritas.  
><strong>X.<strong> Hola, antes que nada quiero felicitarlas ampliamente, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida y mi amiga quedó fascinada con el pastel Bambi, verdad… (silencio) Oh por dios!

_**Santana….  
><strong>_  
>La latina palideció.<p>

**S.** Ejemmm (aclarándose la garganta) Agradecemos que les haya gustado señoritas, somos las chefs Brittany S. Pierce y Santana López, gracias por venir, sigan disfrutando de su velada, con permiso.

Las chicas rápidamente regresaron a la cocina.

**B.** Santana… Santana te diste cuenta de quién la otra chica que te llamó por tu nombre?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Britt… era Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>.


	8. El Regreso

**Capítulo 8. El Regreso.**

**B.** Dios mío, Dios mío, era Quinn, Santana, no lo puedo creer, Dios mío, qué vas a hacer? Qué vamos a hacer?  
><strong>S. <strong>Tranquila Britt.  
><strong>B. <strong>Tenías razón al decir que ella volvería, ay Dios mío.  
><strong>S. <strong>Brittany, no te diste cuenta? Ella estaba sorprendida, obviamente no regresó para vernos, fue una casualidad.  
><strong>B. <strong>No lo sé, pero por fin está aquí!

La rubia seguía muy nerviosa por la presencia de su ex amiga, la morena por el contrario estaba bastante tranquila.

**B. **Rory y las chicas de la mesa 5?  
><strong>Ro<strong>. Ya pagaron su cuenta y se fueron.  
><strong>B. <strong>Quéeeeee? Estás seguro. (decepcionada)  
><strong>Ro.<strong> Claro, me dejaron una excelente propina. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero...  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo ves Britt? Ella no volvió, para su mala fortuna solo vino a cenar a nuestro restaurante.  
><strong>B<strong>. Pero...  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Qué pasa chicas?  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn estuvo cenando aquí.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Quinn? La que se fue y nunca volvió?**  
><strong>**S.** Si ella, venía con la Hobbit esa.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> La tal Rachel?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa mera.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Wooow y dónde están?  
><strong>B.<strong> Pagaron y se fueron como si nada. (puchero)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estás bien Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, muy bien, bueno chicos hay que terminar porque no quiero llegar muy tarde a casa de Hanna.

Más tarde la latina llegó al departamento de su novia.

**H.** Hey amor, por fin.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hoy estuvo llenísimo el restaurante.  
><strong>H. <strong>Te extrañé (besándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti mi amor.  
><strong>H. <strong>Vamos a mi habitación?  
><strong>S. <strong>Jejejeje pero por supuesto.

Luego de algunas rondas...

**S. **Hanna?**  
><strong>**H.** Dime.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hoy estuvo en el restaurante Quinn.  
><strong>H. <strong>Quinn? Tu ex?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.  
><strong>H. <strong>Cielos! Y cómo te sientes?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bien... La vi solo por unos segundos y ya.  
><strong>H.<strong> Pero cómo pasó?  
><strong>S. <strong>Fue a cenar en compañía de una tipa, pidieron conocer a quienes habían preparado sus platillos, Brittany y yo salimos nos vimos y ya.  
><strong>H.<strong> No platicaron? No te dijo el por qué se fue?  
><strong>S. <strong>Nada.  
><strong>H. <strong>Y qué te pareció?  
><strong>S. <strong>No la vi muy bien, lo único que noté es que su cabello es mucho más corto y rubio que hace años, por eso no la reconocí de inmediato.  
><strong>H.<strong> Entonces?  
><strong>S. <strong>Nada Hanna, ella es parte de mi pasado y tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, te amo como no tienes idea. (sonriendo)  
><strong>H.<strong> Yo también te amo demasiado mi amor.

Las chicas compartieron unos besos más y luego simplemente se durmieron.

_**7 horas antes.**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>R.<strong> Vamos Quinn ya cambia esa cara.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y cómo quieres que la cambie si cada 5 minutos mi madre me está llamando.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues contéstale.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y para qué? Para que me siga repitiendo lo mismo?  
><strong>R. <strong>Solo dile que ya no regresarás con Biff y punto.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Es lo que todos los días le repito, yo no voy a regresar con ese traidor.  
><strong>R. <strong>Estás haciendo lo correcto.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo sé, aún no puedo quitarme de la mente esa imagen.  
><strong>R. <strong>Al menos me creíste.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, gracias por abrirme los ojos, sin ti a mi lado, jamás me habría atrevido a seguirlo hasta ese hotel.  
><strong>R. <strong>El tiempo pasa muy rápido.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo sé, ya 2 meses desde que descubrí que Biff Machintosh me engañaba con esa zorra.  
><strong>R.<strong> Hoy no te ha llamado?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No y que ni lo haga, porque por más que me pida perdón, jamás se lo daré.  
><strong>R<strong>. Así se habla, en fin estamos en LA, hay que disfrutar de la ciudad, tenemos que hacer muchas compras amigui.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, otra vez en LA, luego de tantos años. (suspirando)  
><strong>R.<strong> Hey, no te pongas triste, estamos aquí para olvidarnos de los problemas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón.

Las amigas salieron de su hotel y fueron directamente a las tiendas de ropa más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Más tarde, tomaron un taxi.

**Q.** Conductor, puede ir a esta dirección? (entregándole un papel)  
><strong>X. <strong>Señorita ese barrio no es muy seguro.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No importa, vamos para allá.  
><strong>R. <strong>A dónde?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Solo quiero ver algo.

El taxi fue directo al lugar.

**Q**. Ya no existe? (Frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La cafetería donde solía trabajar antes de irme de aquí, mira ahora solo es un bar.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ohhh... Bueno Quinn eso fue hace años.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... (pensativa)  
><strong>X. <strong>Van a bajar?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, volvamos al hotel.

Ya en el hotel.

**R. **Son tantas cosas las que compramos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, demasiadas.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha, qué te parece si luego salimos a cenar? El chico de lobby me recomendó un nuevo restaurante que está de súper moda, al parecer los chefs son chicos muy jóvenes y cocinan como dioses.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok vayamos.

Las chicas llegaron al restaurante.

**Q. **Rach, está llenísimo. (mueca)  
><strong>R. <strong>Diablos.  
><strong>Su<strong>. Buenas noches señoritas, soy la jefe de meseros Sugar.  
><strong>R. <strong>Al parecer tienen muchos clientes. (mueca)  
><strong>Su.<strong> Así es, pero las invitamos a que pasen a nuestro bar mientras tenemos disponible una mesa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>A. <strong>Buenas noches, soy el bartender Artie, les puedo ofrecer como cortesía la bebida especial de la casa?  
><strong>R.<strong> Claro pero una sin alcohol para mi amiga por favor.  
><strong>A.<strong> Por su puesto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Todo esto es una tentación enorme.  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn, tranquila.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo sé.

Más tarde las chicas por fin fueron a su mesa.

**Ro.** Buenas noches señoritas, esta noche seré su mesero, mi nombre es Rory, aquí tienen el menú, les puedo ofrecer un aperitivo?  
><strong>R.<strong> No gracias solo agua.  
><strong>Ro<strong>. Perfecto, en seguida vuelvo.  
><strong>R. <strong>Woow sí que tienen un menú espectacular.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, esto se lee muy apetitoso.

Las chicas ordenaron sus platillos, estaban deleitadas con el sabor.

**Q.** Dios! No creí que podría probar algo así en mi vida, esto es delicioso.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo sé, dios no quiero que esto se termine jejeje.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tenemos que pedir un postre.  
><strong>R. <strong>Seguro, le diré al camarero.

La chica la hizo señas a Rory.

**Ro.** Dígame.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tráenos la carta de los postres.  
><strong>Ro.<strong> En seguida.

Cuando el chico les llevó el menú de postres...

**Q.** Bambi... (impactada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay un postre que se llama Bambi.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ohhhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito probarlo.

En cuanto la rubia le dio el primer bocado al postre una serie de emociones vinieron a ella.

_**Flashback.**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Q**__. Estuvo delicioso San, la combinación de pastel de chocolate con el helado fue celestial.__  
><em>_**S**__. Jajaja pero dijiste que fue a Bambi a quien se le antoja, no a ti.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Bueno, pero ni modo de no disfrutar de estos pequeños placeres, te amo Santana.__  
><em>_**S.**__ Te amo mi Quinnie._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn, te encuentras bien?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si es solo que... Dios esto sabe delicioso.  
><strong>R. <strong>Jajaja acabas de tener un orgasmo con el postre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algo así.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tenemos que conocer al chef que hizo todo esto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Definitivamente.

En cuanto las chicas terminaron, le dijeron a Rory que querían conocer al chef... De pronto.

**B.** Buenas noches señoritas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Hola, antes que nada quiero felicitarlas ampliamente, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida y mi amiga quedó fascinada con el pastel Bambi, verdad… (silencio) Oh por dios!

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella.

**Q.** Santana! (boca abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ejemmm (aclarándose la garganta) Agradecemos que les haya gustado señoritas, somos las chefs Brittany S. Pierce y Santana López, gracias por venir, sigan disfrutando de su velada, con permiso.

Las chicas se alejaron.  
><strong><br>****R.** No lo puedo creer, viste quién era?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Era Santana, Rachel, mi Santana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Estás pálida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vámonos de aquí.  
><strong>R<strong>. Estás segura?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, no me siento bien.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok solo pido la cuenta.

Más tarde en su hotel.

**Q.** Necesito una copa.  
><strong>R.<strong> No Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si por favor, no me siento bien.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn, llevas casi dos años sobria, no puedes echarlo a perder todo así como así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La viste? Estaba más hermosa que nunca, su rostro es perfecto, su piel, su cabello...  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues si, se operó las boobies? (mueca) Antes las tenía más chicas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella salió adelante Rach, ella salió de ese maldito hoyo, es chef.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y una de las dueñas del restaurante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si, antes de salir le pregunté al mesero el nombre de los dueños y ella, la otra chica, un tal Blaine y un Sam son los dueños.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por dios! Mis amigos son los dueños de esa maravilla? Que buena noticia.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ten agua.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias... Santana chef...  
><strong>R.<strong> Hablarás con ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé, tengo miedo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn creo que el destino te volvió a reunir con ella por algo, tienes que hablar con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón, mañana la iré a buscar, hay tantas cosas que le tengo que decir.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero ahora tenemos que descansar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé si pueda dormir.

Al día siguiente...

**S.** Buenos días flojos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Hey que gran sonrisa, la pasaste bien anoche?  
><strong>S<strong>. Muuuuy bien.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No pensaste en una rubia que se fue hace años?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja y cómo crees que voy a pensar en algo así, teniendo otra rubia hermosa en mi cama? Bueno no era mi cama pero... En fin tú me entiendes.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Claro, claro.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey buenos días chicos, ya preparaste el desayuno?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si ya, desayunas con nosotros?  
><strong>S.<strong> No gracias ya lo hice con Hanna, solo voy a cambiarme para irnos al restaurante.

Ya en el restaurante.

**T.** Chicos buenos días, hoy con quién trabajaré?  
><strong>S.<strong> Empezarás con Blaine.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Checaste que todo esté listo en la bodega?  
><strong>T.<strong> En eso estoy con Sugar, Artie está en la cava.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Perfecto, aún es temprano, dile a Rory que nos traiga el vino por favor.  
><strong>T.<strong> Claro que sí.  
><strong>S<strong>. Tina ya pensaste lo de la universidad?  
><strong>T.<strong> Aún tengo mis dudas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues despéjalas, es una buena oportunidad, sabes que te apoyaremos.  
><strong>T.<strong> Lo sé, gracias.

Todos los días antes de comenzar a trabajar, los chicos se reunían en la oficina para tomar una copa de vino.

**Sam**. Esto va viento en popa, cada día tenemos más comensales y nuestras cuentas en el banco están creciendo día con día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, por fin podré dar el adelanto para ni departamento.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces si nos vas a dejar? (puchero)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo habíamos hablado Britt, necesito un lugar donde Hanna y yo tengamos privacidad.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Tienes razón, creo que haré lo mismo para darles esa privacidad a estos rubios.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No hace falta que te vayas Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ya veremos qué pasa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien, brindemos por otro día más haciendo lo que más nos gusta.

Los chicos brindaron... De pronto.

**Su.** Chicos, perdón que los interrumpa, pero hay alguien que quiere verlos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Aún está cerrado, que se espere.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y si es importante?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Quién es?  
><strong>Su<strong>. Ni idea, son dos chicas, una rubia y otra muy pequeña.  
><strong>B.<strong> Es Quinn! Sí que pasen.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Brittany! Eso lo debe de decidir Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien, que pasen.

Sugar salió.

**Bl.** Segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, al mal paso... Darle prisa.

Una Quinn notablemente nerviosa entró a la oficina en compañía de su amiga.

**Q.** Ohhh Dios mío, chicos! (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinnie!

La chica de ojos azules quiso acercarse a ella pero su novio se lo impidió.

**Q.** Woow no puedo creer que ustedes sean los dueños de este lugar.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Pensaste que jamás dejaríamos de ser unos perdedores?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No claro que no, solo es una agradable sorpresa.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ohhh. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Anoche no pude saludarlos, pero hoy quise venir a ver a mis mejores amigos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Jaaaaa, mejores amigos? Por dios Quinn, no nos hemos visto en casi 9 años y nos dices "mejores amigos"?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues... Lo son.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Al grano Quinn, qué quieres aquí?  
><strong>B.<strong> Sammy!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo emmm.

La rubia no podía controlar sus nervios hasta que tomó una profunda respiración.

**Q.** Vine a hablar con Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Conmigo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte... Podemos hablar a solas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm lo que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo frente a mis hermanos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok (muy nerviosa) Santana... Hace años pues... Papá se presentó en nuestro departamento.

_**Flashback.**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**B. **__Te gustó?__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Britt tu cocinas delicioso, claro que me gustó.__  
><em>_**B.**__ Me da gusto, bueno ya me voy a mi departamento.__  
><em>_**Q**__. Si yo tengo un montón de ropa por lavar. __  
><em>_**B.**__ Te ayudaría pero...__  
><em>_**Q.**__ No?__  
><em>_**B.**__ Jajaja exacto, nos vemos mañana Q.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Si Britt._

_Cuando me disponía a comenzar a lavar alguien tocó la puerta._

_**Q.**__ Qué se te olvidó Britt?... Papá!__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Hola Quinn.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Qué haces aquí?__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Vine a conocer la pocilga en la que vives (entrando) Vaya, sí que es una verdadera pocilga.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Si solo vienes a criticar mi hogar ya puedes irte.__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Claro que no vengo solo a eso, vengo por ti.__  
><em>_**Q**__. Qué?__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Si, tu abuela Elise está por morirse, quiere verte y saber que estás bien, eres su heredera universal y si no te ve antes de morir, le dejará todo el dinero a su maldito gato, así que tú vienes conmigo.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Yo no voy a ir contigo papá, me corriste hace meses.__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Lo hice porque te embarazaste de ese fenómeno, afortunadamente ese engendro ya no existe.__  
><em>_**Q. **__Cómo__lo sabes?__  
><em>_**Ru**__. Quinn yo sé todo... Desde hace algún tiempo supe dónde te encontrabas.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Pero cómo?__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Gracias a tú amiga Rachel...__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Maldita...__  
><em>_**Ru**__. En fin, nos vamos.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ No papá yo no me voy, no voy a dejar a mi novia, ella es el amor de mi vida.__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Jajajaja por dios Quinn, ve la manera en que te tiene viviendo esa... Chica, ni si quiera tienes un mueble decente aquí.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ No me importa, yo la amo y ella a mí.__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Mira Quinn, no tengo mucho tiempo ni tu abuela tampoco, vas a venir conmigo lo quieras o no, de lo contrario tu "novia" puede sufrir otra golpiza más grave.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Qué? Fuiste tú? Tú la mandaste golpear?__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Claro, eso y más se merece.__  
><em>_**Q. **__Cómo pudiste? Ella pudo haber muerto!__  
><em>_**Ru**__. No se hubiera perdido nada importante.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Te odio papá.__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ No me importa, bueno nos vamos.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Ya te dije que no!__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Si no vienes conmigo en este preciso momento, haré una llamada y la siguiente noticia que tendrás sobre Santana es que está en una morgue.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ No puedes hacerme eso papá, por qué no me dejas en paz?__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Porque necesitamos el dinero de tu abuela, no estoy jugando Quinnie, nos vamos de aquí.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Papá no por favor...__  
><em>_**Ru.**__ Las cosas serán como antes, tendrás los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada.__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Pero amo a Santana.__  
><em>_**Ru**__. Tienes 16 años Quinn, no sabes lo que es el amor._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Q**. Papá me llevó a Chicago donde mi abuela vivía, semanas después ella murió y mis padres me mandaron a Suiza a un internado para que continuara con los estudios.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y por qué no dejaste una nota de despedida?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Papá no me dejó, ni siquiera permitió que tomara mis cosas.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Mmmm y luego, por qué no te reportaste? Sabias donde vivíamos, sabías donde trabajábamos, Brittany te envió solicitud de un nuevo perfil de Facebook, hasta yo lo hice.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La agonía de mi abuela duró varias semanas, papá me prohibió salir de su casa, ahí no había internet y el teléfono estaba prohibido para mí.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y después?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Papá les dio indicaciones a la gente del internado para que no se me permitiera usar nada.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y cuando saliste de ese internado?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo...  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Descubriste que no te importaba para nada Santana y simplemente empezaste a vivir tu vida y a acostarte con cuanto chico se cruzó por tu camino.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo vimos en tu Facebook, Brittany recordó su pass y pudo entrar para ver lo bien que la pasabas, nunca aceptaste su nueva invitación, pero se te olvidó el pequeño detalle de borrar el anterior perfil de tu lista de amigos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo...  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y por cierto, cómo está tu novio Biff?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>R.<strong> Basta, ella no tiene por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tu cállate metiche, nos mentiste a Santana y a mi cuando te fuimos a preguntar si sabias del paradero de Quinn, obviamente lo sabias, viste la cara de angustia de mi amiga y solo te burlaste de ella.  
><strong>R.<strong> El papá de Quinn me pidió no decir nada, él quería lo mejor para su hija.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Que considerada.  
><strong>B.<strong> Chicos...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, necesito hablar contigo a solas.  
><strong>S<strong>. Escucha Quinn.

En cuanto la rubia volvió a escuchar la voz de la latina, sintió que su piel se erizaba.

**S.** Comprendo el que te hayas ido, vivíamos en una situación muy precaria, te fuiste por el camino fácil y bueno... Es tu vida y sabes lo que haces con ella, no hay más nada que explicar, han pasado muchos años y ya no vale la pena seguir hablando de eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero San.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Quinn, ya no hay nada más qué explicar.

En ese momento el celular de la latina sonó y ella con una gran sonrisa respondió.

**S.** Hey nena...

Santana salió de la oficina sin prestarle atención alguna a su ex novia.

**Sam.** Ya lo escuchaste, nuestra hermana no quiere, ni necesita explicaciones, te invitamos a que salgas de aquí.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si, regresa a donde sea que perteneces.  
><strong>R.<strong> Vámonos Quinn, es obvio que ellos no te quieren aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok (lágrimas en los ojos)

Rumbo a la salida.

**Q.** Chico, podrías hacerme un favor?  
><strong>Ro.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entrégale esta nota a Brittany.  
><strong>Ro<strong>. Lo haré.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Gracias, ten esta propina.

En la salida.

**R.** Qué fue eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito hablar con Brittany.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y crees que acepte?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ojalá.

En el restaurante.

**Ro.** Hey Britt, te dejaron esto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Gracias Rory... _"Britt, necesito hablar contigo, por favor comunícate conmigo, este es mi número, márcame"_

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, esa chica le había hecho mucho daño a su hermana, pero Quinn fue su primera amiga, así que fue al baño y marcó.

**Q.** Britt?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, ok hablemos, te veo en la cafetería que está en la esquina en 20 min.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Britt.

20 minutos después...

**Q**. Gracias por venir.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué quieres Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay una explicación para todo lo que vieron en Facebook.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y cuál es?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Soy alcohólica Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, hace casi dos años que estoy sobria pero... Cuando me fui a Suiza empezó todo, no soportaba estar en ese lugar lejos de todo, me la pasaba pensando en Santana, llorando y rezando para poder comunicarme con ella, solo quería decirle que me esperara, pero no me dejaban hacer ni una llamada, semanas después por fin hice una amiga a la cual también sus padres la habían abandonado en ese internado, luego descubrimos un lugar por el que podíamos salir, así que los fines de semana nos escapábamos, empecé a refugiarme en la bebida porque... Extrañaba a Santana con todo mi corazón, pero luego de mucho pensarlo, no quería que le pasara algo malo si papá se enteraba de que me había comunicado con ella, por eso no lo hice, entonces el alcohol tomó las riendas de mi voluntad, había chicos que me invitaban los tragos y yo solo buscaba un poco de compañía y... caí, cuando salí del internado, empecé a estudiar en Yale y ahí mi problema con el alcohol se incrementó, empecé a hacer cosas de las que no me siento nada orgullosa, no sé ni cómo terminé de estudiar, pero hasta lo hice con honores, ahí conocí a Biff, para mis padres siempre fue el mejor candidato que podría existir en el mundo para mí, comencé a salir con él y nos hicimos novios, su madre me ayudó mucho, ella me convenció de entrar en una clínica de rehabilitación porque mi alcoholismo era cada vez más grande, estoy sobria desde entonces, la relación con Biff duró casi 3 años hasta que descubrí que él me era infiel, de eso hace 2 meses, desde entonces he estado viajando con mi amiga Rachel por el país, no quería venir a LA, porque tenía miedo, pero ella me convenció y luego fuimos a su restaurante...  
><strong>B.<strong> Sin pensar que nosotros éramos los dueños... Woooow Quinn, no sé qué decir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ayúdame a hablar con Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> No creo que sea buena idea, la olvidaste Quinn, fueron más fuertes tus lujos y tus excesos que el amor que decías sentir por ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé cómo pasó... Ella vio las fotos? Borré muchas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si las vio, deberías de quitar a varios de "tus amigos" de tu lista, ellos tienen publicadas fotos tuyas muy...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios mío. (avergonzada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Es mejor que me vaya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por favor Brittany ayúdame a hablar con ella.  
><strong>B. <strong>Quinn, San está en una relación muy formal con una chica, no creo que sea buena idea que hables con ella.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Me lo imaginé en cuanto contestó esa llamada, pero no importa, con tu ayuda o si tú ayuda hablaré con ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Quinn.

Las chicas se despidieron y Brittany regresó al restaurante.

**Sam.** Dónde andabas?  
><strong>B<strong>. Fui a hablar con Quinn.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estás loca? Cómo se te ocurre hablar con el enemigo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sammy ella es nuestra amiga.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. No Britt, ella no solo se olvidó de Santana, también de nosotros.  
><strong>B.<strong> Insiste en hablar con Sanny.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> A Santana no le interesa hacerlo y es mejor que respetes su decisión.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmm.

En el hotel.

**Q.** Necesito hablar con ella.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo le podré hacer? Brittany no me ayudará.  
><strong>R.<strong> Vamos a espiarla, hay que rentar un auto, seguiremos a Santana hasta su casa, estando ahí te metes como sea y hablas con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es tan hermosa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn no me digas que...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Rachel, el amor que siento por ella sigue aquí (señalando su corazón) pensé que eso había terminado, pero no, me bastó con volverla a ver por esos segundo para averiguarlo, amo a Santana, ella es el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y qué vas a hacer?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Luchar por ella, necesito que me perdone.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y Biff?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Él solo fue un espejismo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Perfecto (susurrando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>R.<strong> Dije correcto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ohh.

Esa noche las chicas estuvieron asechando el restaurante hasta que finalmente Santana y Brittany salieron de ahí en el auto de la morena.

**R.** Vaya, viven en una buena zona.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sé, sí que les ha ido muy bien, se lo merecen, vivíamos en un lugar horrible.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mira, ya se bajaron del auto, te esperaré aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

La rubia corrió hasta la entrada del edificio para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, luego se fijó hasta qué piso donde llegó el ascensor, ya en el sexto piso, tuvo que tocar de puerta en puerta hasta dar con el departamento de las chicas.

En el departamento...

**S.** Voy a darme una ducha.  
><strong>B. <strong>Irás por Hanna al trabajo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.  
><strong>B. <strong>No que ya lo iba a dejar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Necesita el dinero para seguir pagando algunas deudas, estará en ese lugar hasta que consiga algo como abogada.  
><strong>B. <strong>Mmm, ojalá sea pronto.

Tocaron a la puerta.

**S.** Quién será?  
><strong>B.<strong> Iré a abrir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok yo voy a la ducha.

La rubia abrió.

**B**. Quinn! Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vengo a hablar con Santana y no me iré hasta hacerlo (entrando al departamento)  
><strong>B.<strong> Santanaaaa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> San... (emocionada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito hablar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ya hablamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No de todo, por favor déjame explicarte muchas cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tiene caso, además tengo prisa.  
><strong>B.<strong> Las dejaré solas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué es lo que quieres Quinn? (rodando los ojos)

La chica de ojos verdes le dijo a la morena todo lo que ya le había confesado a Brittany, pero para su sorpresa Santana no tenía ninguna expresión y eso la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa.

**Q.** No volví ni te bsuqué porque no quería que me vieras así, me avergonzaba de mí misma, cambié para mal, pero ahora soy la misma de antes y... Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siento mucho que te hayas enviciado así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana perdóname.  
><strong>S.<strong> No. (frunciendo el ceño)

La rubia se quedó helada.

**S.** No te perdono porque no quiero hacerlo, una simple carta... solo para decirme que estabas bien hubiese sido suficiente, pero ni eso quisiste hacer, Quinn estás aquí por una casualidad, no porque hayas querido volver a verme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San...  
><strong>S.<strong> Al menos ya tuve la respuesta de la pregunta que me hice por años… Sigue con tu vida Quinn, yo seguiré con la mía y créeme en este momento es maravillosa, que bueno que lo aclaraste, pero a estas alturas ya no importa, me despido tengo una cita.

La latina dejó en la sala a Quinn, quien no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, entonces Brittany salió.

**B**. Sigues aquí?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ella no me perdonó.  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio pensaste que lo haría? Quinn hace casi 9 años que desapareciste, ella estuvo por años angustiada, si supieras ella trató de... De buscarte por todos lados pero no pudo, luego se dedicó a estudiar para que tú te sintieras orgullosa de ella, nos fuimos a París sin que ella estuviera muy convencida porque pensaba que tu volverías y nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> E-ella me esperó?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si realmente algún día llegaste a conocer a Santana, tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dios mío me esperó (llorando)  
><strong>B. <strong>Pero todo tiene un límite y el de ella llegó hace tiempo, ahora es feliz con Hanna.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tiene mucho tiempo con ella?  
><strong>B.<strong> Cerca de un año.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La ama?  
><strong>B. <strong>Con todo su corazón.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No! Tú me acabas de decir que si realmente conozco a Santana debo de tener respuestas y sé que ella aun me ama, nuestro amor fue muy fuerte, es muy fuerte.  
><strong>B<strong>. La sigues amando?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Quinn, no digas mentiras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No miento, la amo y la voy a recuperar.  
><strong>B.<strong> No te hagas ilusiones y como consejo te digo que te alejes de ella.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, yo solo me voy de LA con Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Q.

Las chicas siguieron platicando, Quinn quería saber lo que había pasado con Santana y sus amigos todos esos años, Brittany al principio estuvo renuente a decirle, pero finalmente le platicó todo, o casi todo.

Minutos después una hermosa Santana enfundada en un vestido ajustado y maquillaje natural, salió.

**S.** Aun sigues aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> San... (mirándola de arriba hacia abajo)  
><strong>B.<strong> Le invité un café.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú sabes lo que haces Britt, en fin me voy, nos vemos mañana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Seguro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te cuidas Santana.

La latina solo hizo una mueca y salió.

**Q.** Ella está más hermosa que nunca.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya no es una adolescente Quinn, tiene 24 años, además ahora ya tenemos dinero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella... Ella se operó...? (sonrojada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Las boobies? Jajaja si, fue un gusto que se dio hace poco más de 1 año.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se ve...  
><strong>B.<strong> Caliente?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy caliente.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero no comprendo, ella es una chica y tú has estado con chicos, de verdad no entiendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La única mujer para mi es y siempre será mi Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ohhh.

Las chicas continuaron charlando hasta que Quinn se despidió.

**R**. Cómo salieron las cosas? Vi a una muy sensual Santana salir hace mucho rato.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella no me perdonó, pero no me rendiré, conseguiré su perdón sea como sea.  
><strong>R.<strong> Volvemos al hotel?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, mañana iremos a comer al restaurante de los chicos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Jejeje ok.

Al día siguiente...

**Su.** Bienvenidas otra vez, pasen.  
><strong>R.<strong> Gracias.

Mientras tanto.

**S.** Amor, te estoy esperando.  
><strong>H. <strong>Estoy estacionándome.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok, ven directo a la oficina.  
><strong>H. <strong>Muy bien.

La novia de la latina llegó al restaurante y fue a donde Santana le indicó.

**H**. Se puede?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje claro mi amor, ven acá.

La morena besó apasionadamente a su novia.

**H.** Dios...  
><strong>S.<strong> Te extrañé.  
><strong>H.<strong> Y yo a ti.  
><strong>S<strong>. Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?  
><strong>H<strong>. Más o menos, necesito mi título y aún falta tiempo para que me lo den.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes amor, muy pronto conseguirás algo.  
><strong>H.<strong> Eso espero porque estoy harta de bailar en ese tubo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero cuando por fin dejes ese trabajo, instalaré uno en mi departamento para que me bailes exclusivamente a mí.  
><strong>H.<strong> Tu departamento? (alzando una ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip, por fin daré el anticipo para comprarlo.  
><strong>H.<strong> Si te quedarás con el departamento del mismo edificio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, enfrente de donde vivimos.  
><strong>H<strong>. Jajaja que suerte mi amor, te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo más, lo hice más que nada porque Brittany me imploró que comprara ese para no sepárame de ellos jejeje, ya quieres comer nena?  
><strong>H.<strong> Emmm prefiero probar primero el postre.

En el comedor del restaurante...

**Q.** Disculpa, está Santana aquí?  
><strong>Su.<strong> Si está en su oficina.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, gracias.

Sugar se alejó.

**Q.** Voy a la oficina, ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>R. <strong>Suerte.

Sin tocar la rubia abrió la puerta de la oficina, encontrando a Santana y Hanna en paños menores en una situación muy incómoda.

**Q.** Ohhh lo siento tanto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué haces aquí? (vistiéndose)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo emmmm vine a hablar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por dios Fabray ya te dije que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. (molesta)  
><strong>H.<strong> Es ella mi amor? (vistiéndose)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Hanna, ella es Quinn la chica a la que embaracé hace años.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Fui tu prometida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, solo fuiste mi novia y ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y la madre de tu hija.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella murió.  
><strong>H.<strong> Pues mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Hanna la novia de Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vámonos de aquí amor.  
><strong>H.<strong> Bye Quinn.

Las novias salieron.

**Q.** Ella es muy bonita. (triste)

La rubia salió.

**R.** Qué pasó?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Conocí a la novia de Santana.**  
><strong>**R. **Y?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Es guapísima.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y cuál es el siguiente plan?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Saber todo acerca de ella.

Esa tarde esperaron hasta que la chica salió del restaurante, luego la siguieron hasta su departamento, esperaron por horas pero justo cuando iban a regresar al hotel porque ya estaban muy aburridas, vieron que salió, la siguieron hasta donde trabajaba.

**R.** Un table dance? (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué hará aquí?  
><strong>R.<strong> Será la dueña?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé, pero vamos a entrar.  
><strong>R. <strong>Quéeeee? Estás loca?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos, anda.

Las chicas entraron sin problema alguno al lugar luego de pagar una fuerte suma, estando ahí esperaron por mucho tiempo hasta que empezó el acto principal.

**R.** Quinn mira eso!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es una stripper? No lo puedo creer, oh por dios, Santana sale con una puta, tengo que decírselo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>R.<strong> No creo que eso haga falta, mira quién está en la barra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana... (ceño fruncido)  
><strong>R.<strong> Y está animando y babeando por la chica.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella lo sabe, Santana sale con una stripper y no tiene problema alguno con eso?  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues creo que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad, ella está con una puta, yo no lo soy, voy a recuperarla Rachel. (gran sonrisa)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer y por comentar.<strong>_


	9. Segunda oportunidad para ser felices

**_He vuelto._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. Segunda oportunidad para ser felices.<strong>

Al día siguiente Quinn despertó con un solo propósito, recuperar a su ex novia, así que se alistó y fue directamente al restaurante.

**Q.** Hola buen día.  
><strong>Su.<strong> Hola... Emmm la cocina aún no está abierta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, vine a buscar a Santana.  
><strong>Su.<strong> Ahh ok le voy a avisar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

Sugar fue a la oficina.

**Su.** Santana te buscan.  
><strong>S.<strong> A mi?  
><strong>Su.<strong> Si es la chica rubia del otro día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay noooo, dile que no estoy. (gran mueca)  
><strong>Su.<strong> Ya le dije que si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues dile que salí.  
><strong>B<strong>. Y tu auto afuera... (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero qué es lo que quiere? Maldita sea.  
><strong>Su<strong>. Qué le digo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues que pase, ya ni modo.

Minutos después la rubia entró a la oficina y los chicos salieron.

**Q.** Santana necesitamos hablar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesitamos? Escucha Quinn yo no tengo absolutamente nada de qué hablar contigo, lo que tenías que aclarar ya lo hiciste, no hay más que decir, créelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana por qué sales con una puta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdón?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu novia, sé que es una bailarina exótica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y cómo lo sabes?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso es lo de menos, solo quiero saber por qué sales con alguien así?  
><strong>S.<strong> En primera no tengo por qué darte explicación alguna sobre mi relación con ella y en segunda ni si quiera la conoces así que ni te atrevas a juzgarla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana pero es una puta, cómo puedes estar con alguien que ha pasado por la cama de muchos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no se prostituye y no te queda decir eso porque te recuerdo que tú también has pasado por la cama de muchos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es distinto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, tú lo haces por placer y las prostitutas por necesidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No todas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tienes la menor idea de lo que puede arrastrar a una persona a prostituirse.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En fin, vengo a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso, Santana te amo mucho y quiero que lo volvamos a intentar.  
><strong>S<strong>. Jajajaja eres increíble, te largas por casi 9 años y un día por pura casualidad me vuelves a ver y de buenas a primeras decidiste que quieres volver conmigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nunca rompimos, así que técnicamente aun eres mi novia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Santo dios, el alcohol sí que te afectó el cerebro, estás completamente desquiciada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy enamorada de ti eso es todo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Escucha Fabray, te esperé más de lo que debí esperarte mientras tú estabas encantada de la vida abriendo las piernas para cuanto tipo se cruzaba en tu camino, no voy a permitir por ningún motivo que vengas a querer sabotear mi relación con Hanna, si te atreves juro que olvidaré el que un día fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida y la madre de mi hija, por eso te lo digo en buen plan, vete de aquí, regresa a donde perteneces, yo no te amo y no quiero volver contigo por nada del mundo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú me amas, lo sé, nuestro amor no pudo haber muerto así como así, sé que me amas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya no Quinn, amo a Hanna.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues no voy a irme de aquí hasta que no vuelvas conmigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Haz lo que quieras, me conoces por la buena... Pero por la mala no, estás advertida.

La latina salió muy enfadada de la oficina rumbo a la cocina.

**S. **No soporto a Quinn y su maldita soberbia, que se vaya al diablo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Qué hizo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quiere volver conmigo, hazme el favor. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo has considerado?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jamás!  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Entonces solo ignórala y ya.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es lo que haré, por fin soy otra vez feliz y no voy a permitir que esa zorra me arrebate mi felicidad, ya le dije que me conoce por las buenas, pero por las malas…  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Santana nadie te conoce por las malas, eres la chica más noble que conozco.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje si, a veces me paso de idiota, estuve muy obsesionada con ella pero la pude superar, algo que jamás me imaginé poder hacer,  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Te admiro profundamente por eso, es lo mejor que pudiste hacer.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y es justamente lo que tú también deberías hacer.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No entiendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que debes superar a Brittany, ella adora a Sam y sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Tal vez la tenga, hace dos días, cuando te quedaste a dormir con Hanna, Sam no llegó en toda la noche al departamento, le dijo a Britt que estaría trabajando con un cliente, pero hoy en la mañana escuché cuando hablaba por teléfono con una chica, estaban hablando justamente de esa noche, él la engaña San, Brittany tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y yo estaré ahí para consolarla y tal vez...  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam la engaña? Maldito, me las va a pagar, aun así Blaine, no te hagas ilusiones, algo me dice que Brittany nunca te verá de la misma manera que tú a ella, deberías de salir con alguien más, desde cuando no tienes una cita?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. En París salí con una chica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío hace casi 2 años? Sé que no soy quien para juzgarte porque yo estuve peor, pero toma en cuenta mi consejo, sal con alguien.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ya veremos.

Conforme pasaron los días Quinn se presentó diario en el restaurante para intentar hablar con Santana pero ella la ignoró.

**R.** Así que, nos vamos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No quiero.  
><strong>R<strong>. Quinn en estas semanas aquí, no has podido hacer nada para recuperarla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces qué debo hacer? Bajar las manos y regresar con Biff aunque no lo ame?  
><strong>R.<strong> Regresar con él nunca!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya no sé qué hacer para que Santana esté conmigo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Juega sucio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>R.<strong> Comprométela a regresar contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te entiendo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Quinn, lo que quiero decir es que te acuestes con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y cómo voy a lograr eso si esa puta no se le despega ni un segundo?  
><strong>R.<strong> Hay que esperar a que esa tipa cometa un error y justo ahí aprovechas para seducirla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana aun tendrá pene?  
><strong>R.<strong> Obviamente, se operó los senos pero dudo que se haya deshecho de su amigo, esa Hanna se ve muy feliz con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es que Santana hace maravillas, nadie me ha hecho sentir ni tantito lo que ella provocaba en mí.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo ves? Entonces hay que estar muy atentas y en cuanto haya una oportunidad la tomaremos, por lo pronto tu sigue frecuentando a Brittany y a los demás.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si.

En el departamento de los chicos.

**S.** Así que la próxima semana por fin comenzaré a mudarme.  
><strong>B.<strong> Nooooo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt...  
><strong>B. <strong>Ok, al menos estarás frente a nosotros.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ocupas que te ayudemos en algo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Por lo pronto no, Hanna y yo pintaremos el departamento y hoy me acompañará a comprar los muebles.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Les dije que algún día dejaríamos de ser pobres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y se siente genial.

Santana y su novia visitaron varias mueblerías, la morena no pudo evitar pasar por la sección de bebés.

**H.** Son hermosas las cunas verdad?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si... A mi bebita le tuve que comprar una usada, pero era muy linda, lástima que nunca la haya podido usar.  
><strong>H. <strong>Qué hicieron con ella?  
><strong>S. <strong>Un amigo de Blaine se la llevó para venderla, la ropita que le había comprado la doné a una casa cuna.  
><strong>H. <strong>Lo siento tanto mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias, pero algún día volveré a tener hijos y juro que les daré lo mejor del mundo.  
><strong>H. <strong>Estoy segura de eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y tú serás la madre.  
><strong>H.<strong> También estoy segura de eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jejeje te amo.  
><strong>H. <strong>Te amo más.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno vamos a escoger lo más importante...  
><strong>H.<strong> La cama?  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es mi amor.  
><strong>H.<strong> Que sea enorme y cómoda, quiero que me hagas el amor ahí todas las noches.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm solo las noches? (puchero)  
><strong>H.<strong> Jajajaja noche, día, tarde, las veces que se nos antoje.  
><strong>S. <strong>Uy que rico (besándola)

Luego de escoger los muebles, fueron directo al departamento para empezar a pintarlo.

La latina no pudo evitar tener un pequeño flashback de cuando ella y Quinn hicieron lo mismo en aquel departamento, lo cual solo le provocó una sonrisa triste.

**H. **Pasa algo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, bueno es que estoy muy emocionada, siempre soñé en tener mi propio hogar y ahora que por fin lo tengo me siento muy feliz.  
><strong>H.<strong> Te lo mereces mi amor, luego de tanto sufrimiento, de pasar hambre, de vivir en las peores condiciones, ahora eres una chef reconocida, tienes tu propio restaurante y tu departamento, pero sobretodo me tienes a mí para siempre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y eso es lo que más valoro.  
><strong>H. <strong>San?  
><strong>S. <strong>Dime cielo.  
><strong>H. <strong>Ahora que tienes dinero, no has pensado en buscar a tu mamá?  
><strong>S.<strong> La verdad... No.  
><strong>H.<strong> No te gustaría hacerlo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues... Si, quiero saber por qué se fue sin mí.  
><strong>H. <strong>Contrata a un investigador mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo haré.

Un buen día en el restaurante.

**Sam.** Chicos tengo excelentes noticias para todos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué es Sammy?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> He revisado minuciosamente los estados de cuenta del restaurante y finalmente podemos financiar la pastelería de Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Oh por dios. (emocionada)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Y eso no es todo, el bar de al lado está por cerrar, ya lo hablé con el dueño y está dispuesto a rentarnos el lugar para establecerla ahí, el restaurante será un excelente gancho para la pastelería, todos los clientes que vengan a comer aquí, podrán pasarse a comprar sus postres favoritos, será un éxito, qué dicen?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. También seriamos socios?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro, ya saben que siempre lo seremos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, desde hace tiempo he estado pensando en algo, qué les parece si agregamos otro servicio a nuestro restaurante?  
><strong>B.<strong> Cuál?  
><strong>S.<strong> El tener servicio de banquete para bodas, conferencias, cualquier evento importante, dentro del paquete podremos agregar los postres y pasteles de Brittany.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Excelente idea.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Maravillosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que tendremos que contratar a más gente, pero creo que sería una excelente inversión.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estamos creciendo chicos, eso me hace tan feliz.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Entonces es un si?  
><strong>Todos<strong>. Siiiii.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Empezaré con los trámites.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo iré con Kitty, para que nos ayude a contratar chicos, hay que darles la oportunidad.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Totalmente de acuerdo.

Santana llegó al centro juvenil donde Kitty trabajaba.  
><strong><br>****K.** Santana, que gusto verte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo mismo digo, vengo a comentarte algo.

Luego de platicarle.

**K.** Tengo a los chicos adecuados para ti, están estudiando la secundaria por la noche y trabajan por el día, pero ya sabes que los salarios no son muy buenos, así que tu propuesta les caerá como anillo al dedo, además son muy confiables, trabajadores y sobre todo honrados.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es precisamente lo que buscamos.  
><strong>K.<strong> Entonces les diré que vayan a que los entrevisten.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto.  
><strong>K. <strong>Sabes? Conocí a un psicólogo muy importante, tiene una especialidad en sexualidad, me encantaría presentártelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y por qué a mí? Ah claro por mi condición (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>K.<strong> No me lo tomes a mal Santana, créeme te encantará conocerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tú lo dices.**  
><strong>**K.** Por el momento se encuentra en Florida dando unas conferencias, pero en cuanto vuelva a la ciudad los presentaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Kitty... Ahh a que no sabes quién regresó a la ciudad?  
><strong>K.<strong> Quién?  
><strong>S. <strong>Nada más y nada menos que Lucy Quinn Fabray.  
><strong>K.<strong> Quéeeee?

La latina le platicó todo acerca del regreso de su ex novia, la ex porrista solo le aconsejó que hiciera lo que fuera necesario solo para ser feliz.

Quinn en compañía de Rachel, comenzó a frecuentar más a Brittany, la chica de ojos azules estaba encantada con eso, para ella Quinn era muy importante, así que no hacía caso de lo que su novio le dijera sobre salir a pasear con ese par, Santana se cansó de decirle lo mismo así que simplemente lo dejó ir.

Cada miércoles de fin de mes, los chicos no abrían por la tarde el restaurante ya que se dedicaban a hacer comida para llevar a los refugios donde había niños y jóvenes en situación de calle, ese miércoles Quinn llegó al restaurante.

**Su**. Hola Quinn, lo siento mucho pero hoy tenemos servicio hasta en la noche.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ohhh mmm ok, puedo pasar a ver a Sa.. Brittany?  
><strong>Su.<strong> Claro, está en la cocina.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Gracias.

La rubia jamás había visto trabajar a sus amigos, así que en cuanto entró a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a los 3 chefs en plena acción.

**S.** Exacto Tina, justo esa es la consistencia que debe tener esta salsa, Dios mío si sigues así nos vas a superar.  
><strong>T.<strong> Jajajaj no exageres Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es la verdad.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinnie!  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm no puede ser (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Hey chicos qué hacen?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué no lo ves?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno si...  
><strong>B. <strong>Cocinamos para llevarles a los chicos del refugio que está en el barrio donde vivíamos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>En serio? Woooow que buena obra.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Lo hacemos porque nosotros también sufrimos como ellos, es una manera de agradecerle a la vida que la nuestra haya cambiado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... Recuerdo que muchas veces no teníamos que comer.

Santana apretó la mandíbula.

**Bl. **Tal vez no comías lo suficiente Quinn pero diario lo hacías en cambio Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Blaine, por favor.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si, lo siento.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Blaine?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ya lo dijo ella: Nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm, puedo ayudarlos?  
><strong>S. <strong>No hace falta, gracias.  
><strong>B. <strong>Para repartirlo si.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Britt...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos chicos, soy su amiga, déjenme ayudarlos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Como quieran, realmente no me importa si ella viene con nosotros o no.  
><strong>B. <strong>Entonces ayúdanos Quinnie.

Más tarde los chicos se fueron en la furgoneta del restaurante rumbo al refugio.

Al recorrer las calles de ese barrio, le recordó a Quinn las muchas veces que hizo lo mismo para ir a trabajar o cuando salía a pasear con Santana, el barrio seguía prácticamente igual, a la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

En cuanto llegaron al centro, Blaine bajó para hablar con los encargados, luego prepararon todo para empezar a servirles a los muchos chicos y niños que se fueron acercando.

**B**. Te sientes bien Quinnie?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si solo... Necesito hacer algo, ahora vuelvo.

La chica de ojos verdes salió rumbo a un lugar donde fue muy feliz y a la vez muy triste.

**S.** A dónde va esa loca?  
><strong>B.<strong> No se siente muy bien, tal vez solo fue a tomar aire.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo son pretextos para no ayudar. (rodando los ojos)

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, la rubia finalmente llegó a su destino.

**Q.** Dios mío, esto sigue igual.

La chica se encontraba afuera del viejo edificio donde vivió hacía ya casi 9 años, subió las escaleras, respiró varias veces y tocó a la puerta de su antiguo departamento.

Un chico de aproximadamente 12 años abrió a la puerta.

**X.** Si?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Hola... Emmm yo...  
><strong>X. <strong>Buscas a mamá? Ella está trabajando, vuelve en la noche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No... Yo... Verás yo solía vivir aquí hace años.  
><strong>X. <strong>Se te olvidó algo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No... Pero... Puedo pasar a ver el lugar?  
><strong>X. <strong>No estoy seguro, no te conozco, podrías ser una ladrona.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No lo soy, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray.  
><strong>X. <strong>Quinn? Volviste! Hermanitos, Quinn volvió tengo que avisarle a Santana!  
><strong>Q. <strong>Espera qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>X.<strong> Ella antes venía muchas veces y siempre nos decía que tu regresarías un día, que le avisáramos en cuanto lo hicieras, tenía razón, volviste, tengo que avisarle.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ella ya lo sabe.  
><strong>X.<strong> En serio? Noooo, dijo que nos daría una muy buena recompensa cuando le avisáramos (triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento... Yo te puedo dar esa recompensa si me dejas entrar.  
><strong>X.<strong> Está bien, mis hermanos necesitan zapatos, con lo que me vas a dar, alcanzará para los zapatos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>X. <strong>Entonces pasa.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cómo te llamas?  
><strong>E. <strong>Edgar.

En cuanto la chica entró al departamento la nostalgia la envolvió, no podía creer que ese lugar estaba prácticamente igual a como lo dejó cuando se fue, hasta varios de los pocos muebles eran los mismos.

**Q.** Puedo entrar a la recámara?  
><strong>E. <strong>Si.

Fue a ese lugar y cuando vio que cerca del techo seguía escrito "Quinn+Santana+Bambi" ya un poco borroso, se soltó a llorar.

**E.** Te encuentras bien Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si es solo...  
><strong>E. <strong>Recordaste a tu bebé?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nunca la he olvidado.  
><strong>E. <strong>Santana me contó que murió.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>E. <strong>No llores Quinn, mamá también perdió a uno de mis hermanos, se enfermó muy feo y como no teníamos dinero para ir al doctor, se murió.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tu papá?  
><strong>E. <strong>Está en la cárcel porque asesinó a un hombre.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento.  
><strong>E.<strong> Yo cuido a mis hermanos cuando regreso de la escuela, mamá se va a trabajar por las tardes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya comieron?  
><strong>E. <strong>No, esperamos a que mamá nos traiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vengan conmigo, vamos al refugio del barrio para que coman, ahí está Santana.  
><strong>E.<strong> No lo sé...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira, esta es tu recompensa por dejarme entrar.  
><strong>E. <strong>Woooow es mucho dinero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces vamos a que coman?  
><strong>E. <strong>Si vamos.

Quinn limpió sus lágrimas y tomó al más pequeño en sus brazos, los otros 3 niños se fueron juntos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al centro.

**E.** Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Edgar!  
><strong>E. <strong>Ella regresó!  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm si lo sé.  
><strong>E. <strong>Nos invitó a comer.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, vengan, les voy a servir.  
><strong>E. <strong>Hay postre?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, lo hizo Brittany.  
><strong>E. <strong>Que rico!

Quinn se acercó a Brittany.

**Q.** Ella le dijo a ese chico que le daría una recompensa por avisarle si yo regresaba.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si Quinn, a todos los que habitaron ese departamento Santana les pidió lo mismo, que le avisaran en cuanto regresaras.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dios mío, mi pobre Santana!  
><strong>B. <strong>Pero se cansó.  
><strong>Q. <strong>La voy a recuperar Britt y voy a recompensarle cada uno de los sufrimientos por los que tuvo que pasar por mi culpa.  
><strong>B. <strong>Lo mejor que podrías hacer por ella en estos momentos es alejarte y dejarla ser feliz.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo soy su felicidad.  
><strong>B. <strong>No lo eres, su felicidad tiene nombre y se llama Hanna.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No!

En cuanto los chicos terminaron de comer Quinn los acompañó de regreso a su antiguo departamento, luego regresó al centro e intentó hablar con Santana.

**Q.** Estoy muy arrepentida por todo, pero a partir de este momento, me dedicaré a hacer méritos para que me perdones y regreses conmigo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Quinn, basta por dios! Entiéndelo, ya no te amo, ya no quiero estar contigo, vete, regresa a donde perteneces.**  
><strong>**Q**. Pertenezco aquí, te pertenezco a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca.

La latina se alejó y no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con la rubia.

Por fin Santana se mudó a su nuevo departamento, Hanna pasaba la mayoría de las noches junto a ella.

Cierto día...

**S.** Boca de trucha, necesito una buena explicación tuya.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y ahora qué hice?  
><strong>S.<strong> Desde cuándo estás engañando a Brittany?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> De qué hablas?  
><strong>S<strong>. No te hagas el inocente, sé que la engañas, ella no es tonta y algo sospecha, ahora dime la verdad.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Santana, te lo dije, te dije que yo no era el tipo de chico que se ata a alguien, quiero a Brittany pero no lo suficiente como para serle fiel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios santo, entonces por qué estás con ella?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Porque tú me obligaste!  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeee?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tú me diste todo ese discurso y no tuve de otra más que pedirle que fuera mi novia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y qué esperas para romper con ella?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No quiero hacerla sufrir.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eres un idiota, la harás sufrir mucho más si se entera que la engañas, además Blaine lo sabe y él se lo puede decir.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Rayos! Está bien, hablaré con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Más te vale que lo hagas.

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Santana, lo festejaría en su departamento junto a sus amigos, obviamente no invitó a Quinn.

**H.** Ya no falta nada, todo está listo para mañana.  
><strong>S.<strong> 25 años, soy una vieja.  
><strong>H.<strong> Jajaja no es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú eres una bebé.  
><strong>H.<strong> Ay amor solo me llevas 1 año.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues para mi eres un bebé. (sonriendo)

En el departamento de los otros 3 chicos, la rubia hablaba por teléfono con Quinn.

**Q.** No me vas a decir si van a festejar a Santana?  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya te dije que no, ella tiene planes con Hanna.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Britt, no sabes mentir.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ash, hará una fiesta en su departamento mañana por la noche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Genial, tengo que ir a comprarle algo.  
><strong>B. <strong>Quinn pero no estás invitada.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tú me acabas de invitar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué? Claro que no!  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo hiciste Brittany.  
><strong>B. <strong>En qué momento?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Britt... Por fa si?  
><strong>B. <strong>Ash está bien pero solo prométeme que no le echarás a perder su fiesta a Santana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te lo prometo.

Al día siguiente...

**Bl.** Estas muy nerviosa Britt, pasa algo?  
><strong>B. <strong>Invité a Quinn a la fiesta de Santana y no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pero cómo se te fue a ocurrir hacer eso? Ay Brittany, Santana te va a odiar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Espero que no. (mueca)

En la fiesta.

**H.** Mi amor feliz cumpleaños!  
><strong>S.<strong> Hermosa, ven aquí mi belleza. (abrazándose)  
><strong>H.<strong> Te traje un obsequio.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay mi amor que linda, lo pondré en mi habitación.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey Hey Hey! Ya llegamos los invitados de honor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaj mis hermanos.**  
><strong>**Bl**. Santana, nuestra hermanita pequeña. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno ahora ya tengo la misma edad que Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jejeje eso es verdad, aun así soy mayor que tú.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y los demás?  
><strong>S.<strong> En el bar, por ahí esta también Kitty.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ahhh voy con Artie para que me prepare algo delicioso.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, entonces el timbre sonó, Tina fue a abrir, se trataba de Quinn y Rachel.

**Q.** Hola.  
><strong>T. <strong>Hola pasen.

A lo lejos la morena las vio.

**S. **Pero qué demonios?

Así que fue directamente hacía allá.  
><strong><br>****Q.** Santana muchas felicidades.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vengo a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, mira te traje un regalo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vete de aquí.  
><strong>B. <strong>San yo la invité.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias por echarme a perder mi cumpleaños Brittany Susan Pierce.

La latina se fue de ahí al lado de su novia.

**H. **Solo ignórala mi amor, hoy se trata de tu día, vamos a disfrutarlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes razón, te amo.  
><strong>H. <strong>Te amo más. (besándola)

Quinn tuvo que soportar el ver a la latina besando y acariciando a su novia, no la estaba pasando nada bien.

**B.** Quieres un trago?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No!  
><strong>B. <strong>Ay perdón lo olvidé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes... Así me miraba a mí. (suspirando)  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q. <strong>La manera en que Santana mira a Hanna es igual a como me miraba a mí, la misma mirada que me dio la primera vez que cruzamos palabra y la misma mirada que me dio la última vez antes de que me fuera.  
><strong>B.<strong> Te lo dije... Ella realmente está enamorada de Hanna.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que mejor me voy.  
><strong>B<strong>. Te comprendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo pasaré al baño.

La rubia buscó el baño, sin querer entró a la habitación de Santana.

Lo primero que vio fue el osito de Bambi en la cama de la latina.

**Q.** Dios mío!

Llorando abrazó al oso, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

**S.** Suéltalo.**  
><strong>**Q**. Santana...**  
><strong>**S.** No tienes ningún derecho a tocarlo, nunca te gustó, lo odiaste en cuanto lo llevé a casa, suéltalo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero es de mi hija.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es mío y de nadie más, sal de mi habitación.

La rubia salió llorando.

**S.** Perdóname Bambi por dejarte sola aquí, mmm tu madre te mojó con sus falsas lágrimas, pero ya no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar mi amor, te amo Bambi.

En la sala.

**Q**. Vámonos Rachel, ella no me quiere aquí.  
><strong>R.<strong> Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya no sé qué hacer.  
><strong>R. <strong>Paciencia Quinn, tal vez hoy no pudiste estar con ella, pero el momento llegará, ya lo verás, por lo pronto no nos vamos hasta que parta el pastel, se ve delicioso.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ay Rachel. (rodando los ojos)

El momento de apagar las velas del pastel llegó.

**H.** Pide un deseo mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje claro.

La latina supo muy bien que pedir antes de apagar las velas.

**S.** Deseo que Hanna acepte casarse algún día conmigo (pensó)

Luego de eso apagó las velas, mordió el pastel, Sam la empujó y se embarró parte del rostro.

**S.** Te voy a matar Samuel.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Jajajaja.  
><strong>H. <strong>Te quitaré ese merengue con mi lengua.  
><strong>S. <strong>Wanky!

Eso fue suficiente para Quinn.

**Q.** Ahora si nos vamos?  
><strong>R. <strong>En cuanto me den mi rebanada de pastel.

Más tarde las chicas se retiraron.

La fiesta se terminó muy tarde, cuando las novias estaban ya solas, Santana abrió los regalos, cuando tocó el turno de abrir el de Quinn, se quedó con la boca abierta, era una foto de ellas en un marco muy costoso, esa foto se las tomó Rachel un día que salieron a pasear cuando vivían en Lima.

**H. **Que tierna te ves mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es el peor regalo que pude recibir esta noche, te juro que ya no sé qué hacer para que esa mujer se vaya de mi vida.  
><strong>H.<strong> Ya te dije que la ignores... Insisto te ves muy tierna en la foto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Era tan ingenua en ese entonces.  
><strong>H. <strong>Eras una niña mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Odiaba cuando Quinn me pedía que saliéramos con la Hobbit y su novio Frankeenteen.  
><strong>H.<strong> Jajaja que apodos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué sería de ese chico? En fin. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>H.<strong> Quinn se ve hermosa aquí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Su belleza me impactó la primera vez que la vi, si hubiera sabido a tiempo la clase de chica que era, jamás me habría involucrado con ella.  
><strong>H. <strong>Ya no pienses en eso, además es algo que no podrás cambiar nunca.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues si… por desgracia.

A las 3 semanas de eso las chicas celebraron su primer año como novias, Santana invitó a su novia a cenar y a bailar.

Cierto día Santana llegó al departamento de su novia quien estaba hablando por Skype con su hijo.

**S.** Hey.  
><strong>H.<strong> Hola, acércate, mira Paul quien está aquí.  
><strong>P. <strong>Hola Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Campeón, cómo estás?  
><strong>P. <strong>Muy emocionado, le contaba a Hanna que en una semana competiré en un torneo de gimnasia que organizó la ciudad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Woooow eso es fabuloso.  
><strong>P. <strong>Me gustaría que tú y ella vinieran a verme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso sería fabuloso.**  
><strong>**P. **Si, sería lindo tener a mi madre biológica y a su mejor amiga apoyándome.  
><strong>S<strong>. Me...qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>H<strong>. Haremos lo posible por ir mi amor, ten mucho cuidado en tus entrenamientos, ok? (nerviosa)  
><strong>P.<strong> Si Hanna, bueno me despido, justo voy a entrenar.  
><strong>H.<strong> Mucha suerte.  
><strong>P. <strong>Adiós Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bye Paul.

La conversación terminó.

**S. **Mejor amiga? (alzando una ceja)  
><strong>H.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Hace dos días celebramos un año de relación y para tu hijo solo soy tu mejor amiga? Bueno al menos ya subí de categoría, de amiga a mejor amiga. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>H.<strong> Amor... Entiéndeme no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar y...  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo lo vas a saber si ni siquiera se lo has dicho? Hanna el niño tiene casi 11 años, ya tiene la edad suficiente para comprender el que yo sea tu novia.  
><strong>H.<strong> Y si me rechaza por ser gay? Santana él está empezando a tenerme confianza, no quiero perderlo, es mi bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo soy tu novia, tenemos planes a futuro, si él te rechaza, podemos tener hijos propios y...  
><strong>H.<strong> Noooo, no quiero ni pensar que él me pueda rechazar, es lo más importante en mi vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo veo... Supongo que nunca seré lo más importante para la vida de nadie.  
><strong>H.<strong> Santana...

La chica bastante decepcionada salió del departamento de su novia.

**S. **Nunca comprenderé por qué me pasa esto. (pensó)

En el restaurante.

**B. **Y tu amiga?**  
>Q. <strong>Tuvo que regresar a NY, pero volverá**.  
>B. <strong>Y sigues pagando hotel? No te saldría más barato rentar un departamento?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tal vez, pero el dinero no es problema para mi Britt, mi abuela me dejó como su heredera universal, a los 21 años mi padre dejó de ser mi albacea, hizo muy mal uso de ese dinero, pero mandé hacer una auditoría y no solo recuperé mi dinero si no que demandé a papá y le quité mucho dinero a él también.  
><strong>B.<strong> Hiciste eso con tu padre, lo dejaste en la ruina?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, eso y más se merecía por haberme separado de mi mujer, ahora mis padres viven de lo que les deposito cada mes, mi abuela era dueña de muchos edificios y otras propiedades en Chicago, que ahora son míos, lo que recibo por el alquiler de ellos es una fortuna, así que como te dije, el dinero no es un problema para mí, hasta mis nietos podrán vivir sin problema alguno.  
><strong>B<strong>. Entonces vives en Chicago?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Temporadas ahí y temporadas en NY.  
><strong>B.<strong> Wooow.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya no han vuelto a París?  
><strong>B. <strong>No, de hecho no hemos tomado vacaciones nunca jajaja.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Han trabajado bastante.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si, pero ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Algún día tú y yo nos iremos de vacaciones juntas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Es una promesa? (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo es.

En ese momento Santana entró a la oficina con los ojos con lágrimas.

**B. **Santana estás bien?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si... Tu otra vez aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga.  
><strong>S. <strong>Como sea.  
><strong>B. <strong>Chicas vamos a ver cómo van los trabajos de la pastelería.

Las chicas fueron al local de al lado, los albañiles habían hecho una puerta que comunicaba a ese lugar.

**Q. **Woooow esto está casi terminado.  
><strong>B. <strong>Pasado mañana llegarán los hornos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya llegaron los refrigeradores?  
><strong>B. <strong>Si, por la mañana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esto tiene que ser un éxito, o perderemos mucho dinero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Será un éxito San, ustedes 4 son fantásticos.  
><strong>B. <strong>Quinn por qué no nos ayudas a organizar la fiesta de inauguración de la pastelería?  
><strong>Q. <strong>En serio?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay no puede ser.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si, tienes muy buen gusto, además nos podrás ayudar a crear algunas estrategias que ayuden a posicionarse a la pastelería.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Encantaba de hacerlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>A todo esto Quinn, qué estudiaste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Soy administradora de empresas con una maestría en mercadotecnia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y en qué momento estudiaste todo eso si eras una borracha?  
><strong>B. <strong>Santana...  
><strong>Q. <strong>La maestría la estudié cuando ya estaba sobria, me gradué un mes antes de empezar mi viaje con Rachel, la universidad a pesar de mi alcoholismo siempre fue muy importante para mí, quise ser la mejor de mi clase y lo logré, tuve muy buenas calificaciones y pude terminarla un año antes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues bien por ti.  
><strong>B. <strong>Que felicidad que todos pudimos estudiar en las mejores universidades.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aunque nos haya costado un ojo de la cara.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero ya la terminamos de pagar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso es lo mejor de todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, lo mejor de todo es que son los mejores chefs de la ciudad, más bien del país.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jejeje gracias.  
><strong>S.<strong> En fin me voy a trabajar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te ves muy hermosa Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siempre me veo así.

La latina salió.

**Q.** La amo Britt.  
><strong>B. <strong>Lo sé.

Esa tarde Hanna se presentó en el restaurante.

**H. **Lo siento mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Algún día le vas a decir?  
><strong>H. <strong>Si, te lo prometo, en cuanto sea su competencia se lo diré.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me amas?  
><strong>H. <strong>Con todo mi ser.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también te amo mi cielo.

La pequeña tormenta en su relación había pasado.

Brittany comenzó a capacitar a los chicos que Kitty les había mandado, quería que aprendieran lo más rápido posible para que la pastelería fuera un éxito, se trataba de dos chicas y 3 chicos, sus nombres eran Madison, Mason, Roderick, Jane y Spencer, este último de inmediato comenzó a coquetear con la chica de ojos azules.

**B.** Agghh estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en despedir a ese tal Spencer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja cada que te dice un piropo te pones más roja que un tomate, te ves tan tierna.  
><strong>B<strong>. Eso no es verdad, además tengo novio, si Sam se entera de eso me puedo meter en problemas con él.  
><strong>S<strong>. Britt, él ni si quiera te hace caso, no ha hablado contigo?  
><strong>B<strong>. Hablado? De qué tiene que hablar Sam conmigo?  
><strong>S<strong>. No sé, del por qué esta como ausente y eso... (nerviosa)  
><strong>B<strong>. No, él no me ha dicho nada.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ese Samuel.

Un día en el departamento de Hanna.

**S**. Amor está sonando tu celular.  
><strong>H<strong>. Gracias amor, ayyy es una llamada del padre de Paul, que raro.

La chica contestó y de inmediato se puso pálida.

**H.** Si, de inmediato voy para allá.

Colgó.

**S. **Qué pasa cielo?  
><strong>H. <strong>Es Paul, se lesionó mientras entrenaba, se rompió una muñeca, lo tienen que operar, necesito volar de inmediato a Dallas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo voy contigo.  
><strong>H.<strong> No Santana, no es el momento indicado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es el momento perfecto, qué mejor que sepa que la novia de su madre la apoya en todo momento.  
><strong>H.<strong> Santana lo único que quiero es que él esté tranquilo, si le digo lo de nosotras tal vez lo tome muy mal.  
><strong>S. <strong>No creo que pase eso, termina de empacar mientras marco a la aerolínea para comprar dos boletos.  
><strong>H.<strong> Santana he dicho que no! (molesta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Hanna... Te amo, quiero ser parte de ti y de tu hijo.  
><strong>H. <strong>No es el momento ya te lo dije.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces cuando lo será? El día que Paul cumpla 21?  
><strong>H. <strong>Me tengo que ir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Llévame contigo.  
><strong>H.<strong> No.

La latina pensó en algo que creyó obligaría a su novia a recapacitar.

**S. **Si te vas a Dallas sin mí, daré como hecho que hemos terminado.  
><strong>H.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S. <strong>Voy por mi equipaje?

Hubo un gran silencio.

**H. **No.  
><strong>S. <strong>Woooow, prefieres romper conmigo que decirle a tu hijo que soy tu novia? Está bien, que tengas un buen viaje, se feliz Hanna Marín.

La latina salió lentamente del departamento, con la esperanza de que su ahora ex novia la detuviera, pero eso jamás sucedió.

Así que se fue a su departamento, donde lo único que hizo fue llorar y abrazar a su oso.

Al día siguiente en el restaurante Quinn le llevó unas ideas para la inauguración de la pastelería a Brittany... Cuando estaban charlando sobre eso, entró una llamada al celular de la chica de ojos azules.

**Q.** Britt es Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pon el altavoz no hay problema.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt, hoy no iré a trabajar, no me siento nada bien.  
><strong>B.<strong> Estás enferma?  
><strong>S.<strong> No... Hanna y yo terminamos.

En cuanto escuchó eso, la rubia cogió el teléfono y le quito el altavoz.

**B.** Pero por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque no le quiere decir a su hijo sobre nuestra relación.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Sanny, quieres que vaya a tu departamento?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, necesito estar sola, ella me ama, lo sé, vamos a regresar, esperaré a que me llame.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cualquier cosa ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Britt, gracias.

La llamada terminó.

**Q**. Terminó con ella? (emocionada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Es temporal.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero terminó con ella?  
><strong>B. <strong>Si...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por fin ! Es mi oportunidad.  
><strong>B. <strong>No Quinn, ya te dije es temporal.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Así sea un solo día el que ella y esa tipa no estén juntas es suficiente para mí.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cielos...

La rubia regresó a su hotel y llamó por teléfono a su amiga Rachel.

**R.** Te dije que fueras paciente, esa noticia es maravillosa, ahora tenemos que elaborar bien el plan.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué plan?  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya lo verás.

Pasaron tres semanas sin que la morena tuviera noticias de su ex novia, le envió varios mensajes pero no fueron contestados, en esos días Quinn trató de acercarse más a ella pero la rechazó.

Rachel regresó a la ciudad, la rubia ya le había platicado que en unos días sería la inauguración de la pastelería de Brittany y que Santana aun no regresaba con Hanna, así que fraguó el plan perfecto para que Quinn estuviera con la latina.

El día de la inauguración.

**B.** Santana cambia esa cara.**  
><strong>**S.** Te juro que jamás creí que se lo tomara tan en serio cuando le dije que si no me llevaba con ella y le decía a su hijo que era mi novia terminábamos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces no te ha llamado, ni devuelto los mensajes?  
><strong>S<strong>. No... Creo que me volví a equivocar al pensar que alguien se podría enamorar de mí.  
><strong>B<strong>. Quinn está enamorada de ti.  
><strong>S<strong>. Quinn está loca por tanto alcohol.  
><strong>B<strong>. Mejor vamos a que me ayudes con el pastel Bambi.  
><strong>S<strong>. Jejeje gracias por incluirlo en tu pastelería.  
><strong>B<strong>. San, es uno de los postres favoritos de nuestros clientes, tenía que incluirlo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Jaja ok vamos, todo tiene que estar listo para esta noche.

Ya en la noche, todos los chicos así como los empleados estaban presentes en la pastelería, Quinn había hecho un excelente trabajo con las decoraciones y la logística.

Los 4 amigos cortaron el listón y así la pastelería Britt-Britt fue abierta al público.

Acudieron muchos de los clientes del restaurante, además de otros que se fueron acercando.

**B**. En serio gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Prometimos que cumpliríamos nuestros sueños juntos, no?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Además esto significa más dinero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja eso es lo que más me agrada.

Luego de que los negocios fueron cerrados, los chicos junto con los empleados se quedaron para festejar en el restaurante.

Estuvieron bebiendo y bailando, Rachel se acercó al bar.

**R.** Hola Artie... Me podrías dar la bebida favorita de Santana?  
><strong>A.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y una igual sin alcohol.  
><strong>A.<strong> Perfecto.

Luego le hizo señas a Quinn para que se acercara a la latina.

**Q.** Quieres bailar?  
><strong>S. <strong>No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos Santana, como en los viejos tiempos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Como si hubiéramos bailado mucho cuando éramos novias. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo hicimos en el cumple de Rachel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto, ya no lo recordaba.  
><strong>R.<strong> Hey chicas les traje una bebida, la tuya sin alcohol Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>R. <strong>Hagamos un brindis por el éxito de la inauguración.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

Las chicas brindaron.

**Q.** Bailamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo.

La latina se fue de ahí.

**R.** Hoy es el gran día.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y cómo si no me quiere cerca de ella?  
><strong>R. <strong>Ya verás, espera solo espera. (enorme sonrisa)

Minutos después la latina empezó a sentirse extraña.

**S.** Pero qué demonios?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estás bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm si, pero creo que ya tomé demasiado, me iré a recostar a la oficina.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ok.

La morena estaba empezando a tener una erección, muy desconcertada se fue a la oficina.

**R.** Es el momento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De qué?  
><strong>R. <strong>De que seduzcas a Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y cómo lo voy a hacer?  
><strong>R. <strong>Ay Quinn ingéniatelas, créeme ella está lista para ti, ah ten la llave de la oficina, se la quité a esa tal Sugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

En la oficina.

**S.** Pero qué me pasa? Dios mío esto está enorme y no se baja... Diablos no tendré de otra que ocuparme de ti.

La latina desabrochó el pantalón de su uniforme de chef y sacó su miembro erecto y lo comenzó a acariciar, en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

**S.** Qué haces aquí? (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vine a pla... Oh por dios (boca abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Fuera de aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana... (acercándose)

La latina trató de ocultar su erección pero era imposible.  
><strong><br>****Q**. Es más grande de lo que recordaba.. Te creció?  
><strong>S.<strong> No sé, tal vez, Quinn vete de aquí, necesito privacidad.**  
><strong>**Q**. Déjame ayudarte con eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, vete.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Solo déjame...

Coquetamente la rubia se acercó más a la morena y con sus manos sacó el pene de la chica.

**Q**. Dios... (acariciándolo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn solo... Mmmm.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Esta tan duro...  
><strong>S.<strong> Vete...  
><strong>Q<strong>. No hasta que te ayude con este problema... Recuerdas la primera mamada que te di? (susurrándole)  
><strong>S.<strong> S-sí, fue al siguiente día de nuestra primera vez, en tu casa. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Recuerdas que te veniste en mi boca y me tragué todo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm si...  
><strong>Q<strong>. Esta noche te daré la mejor mamada de tu vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> No...  
><strong>Q<strong>. Voy a bajar... (sonrisa coqueta)

En cuanto la latina sintió que los labios de Quinn envolvían su punta, perdió la voluntad.

**S.** Quinn... (cerrando los ojos)

La chica de ojos verdes paso su lengua por toda la longitud del pene de Santana... Entonces comenzó a succionarlo lentamente.

**S.** Ahhhh... Así, dios!

A pesar de lo grande que era, Quinn logró no sentir ahogarse al estar chupando el miembro de la chica.

Una vez más lamió la longitud hasta llegar a las bolas de la latina.

**S.** Me voy a venir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No mi amor... Aún no.

Quinn se levantó, subió su vestido y fue sacando lentamente sus diminutas bragas.

**Q.** Estoy lista para ti.

Desabotonó la filipina de chef de la latina y colocó las bragas en su escote.

Tomó una de las manos de Santana y la llevó directo a su empapada vagina.

**Q.** Te deseo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Demonios!

Santana subió al escritorio a Quinn, levantó su vestido y separó sus piernas, la rubia tomó el eje de la chica y lo alineó en su entrada.

**Q.** Muero por tenerte dentro de mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy tan caliente.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cógeme.

Santana pasó la punta de su pene por los pliegues húmedos de la rubia, estaba perdiendo la razón, solo quería estar dentro de ella, así que no aguantó más y de un golpe la penetró.

**Q.** Dios (mueca de dolor)

Las embestidas de la latina comenzaron, la vagina de Quinn se fue ajustando al tamaño de Santana.

**Q.** Ah, ah, ahhhhh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás tan apretada mmmm ahhhh.

Pero Quinn quería algo más... Así que buscó los labios de Santana hasta fusionarlos con los de ella... Para la rubia el beso a pesar de ser descuidado y muy apasionado, fue muy especial.

Santana estaba fuera de sí, bajó el escote del vestido de Quinn para chupar sus pezones, mientras seguía penetrándola.

**Q.** Te amo mi amor, te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así? Mas fuerte?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Siii más, ahhhh.

Unas cuantas embestidas más llevaron al cielo a Quinn... Entonces la latina sacó su pene y se vino sobre la pierna de la rubia.

**S.** Ahhhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso fue...  
><strong>S. <strong>Demonios... Un maldito error. (agitada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento Quinn, es solo que... Tenía esta erección, tu llegaste y... Esto no debió pasar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero pasó.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pues olvídalo, porque para mí no significó nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo es, vístete y lárgate de aquí y espero que tu enorme boca no divulgue lo que pasó.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo a ti no, vete.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana acabas de hacerme el amor, estuviste dentro de mí luego de tantos años.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estaba excitada, demasiado excitada y ni si quera sé por qué, tú estabas aquí y por eso pasó, lo habría hecho con cualquiera que hubiera cruzado esa puerta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que eso no es verdad, lo hiciste conmigo porque te sigo gustando, porque lo que tuvimos hace años es lo más importante que nos ha ocurrido en la vida y porque nos amamos.  
><strong>S<strong>. Yo no te amo y no te volveré a amar, entiéndelo, ahora vete de aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te amo Santana, no lo olvides.

La rubia bajo del escritorio para irse.

**S.** Hey... Esto es tuyo. (aventándole las bragas)

Quinn salió al borde de las lágrimas de la oficina.

**Q**. Es hora de irnos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pudiste seducirla?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si...  
><strong>R. <strong>Fantástico, te lo dije... Y qué tal?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto... Pero me sigue odiando y no significó nada para ella.  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vámonos, ella nunca me va a perdonar.  
><strong>R. <strong>Vas a rendirte así como así?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Creo que si...  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero...

La rubia salió del lugar sin despedirse de nadie.

En la oficina una muy arrepentida Santana se seguía lamentando por lo que ocurrió con Quinn.

**S.** Soy una completa idiota, solo a mí se me ocurre haber hecho eso...

Al día siguiente despertaron a la latina unos toquidos muy fuertes en su departamento.

**S.** Resaca, maldita resaca y eso que casi ni tomé… mi cabeza. (mueca)

Abrió la puerta.

**S. **Hanna!  
><strong>H. <strong>Mi amor... Lo siento mucho, perdóname... Él lo sabe, por fin se lo dije y me apoyó, lo único que quiere es que sea feliz y tú eres una parte muy importante de mi felicidad, siento tanto haberte hecho daño, pero te amo, no contesté tus mensajes porque me quedé a cuidar de él mientras sus padres trabajaban, además estaba muy avergonzada… quieres ser mi novia otra vez?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hanna (preocupada)  
><strong>H. <strong>Ya no me amas? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que te amo, con todo mi corazón...  
><strong>H. <strong>Entonces?  
><strong>S. <strong>Anoche me acosté con Quinn.

Lo siguiente fue que la latina sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

**H.** 3 semanas! Solo 3 semanas te bastaron para volver a caer en los brazos de esa traidora? (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Estaba algo ebria y... No sé qué pasó? Pero la lujuria me invadió, lo siento tanto Hanna, te amo, pero estaba triste, tu no respondiste ni uno de mis mensajes... Pensé que no me amabas, pero el que me haya acostado con ella no significó nada, yo no la amo, lo siento tanto mi amor.  
><strong>H.<strong> Esa perra aprovechó muy bien la única oportunidad que tuvo...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio...

**S.** Lo siento, te juro que lo siento.  
><strong>H.<strong> No se va a salir con la suya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>H.<strong> Me duele demasiado el que hayas estado con ella, pero no le voy a dejar el camino libre, te amo demasiado Santana y yo no voy a renunciar a ti, para que ella se quede contigo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Eso quiere decir qué...  
><strong>H.<strong> Que si para ti no significó nada el estar con ella, entonces para mí tampoco.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo mi amor. (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>H.<strong> Yo también.

Las chicas se besaron para sellar su reconciliación.

En el hotel.

**R.** Quinn vamos al restaurante, tienes que hablar con ella.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No me ama.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tiene que ver que le importas, está soltera Quinn, puedes empezar a reconquistarla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok vayamos al restaurante.

Pero al llegar ahí, el corazón de la rubia se hizo añicos, Santana y Hanna estaban felices de la vida charlando con Brittany.

**B.** Quinnie!  
><strong>Q. <strong>Hey.  
><strong>H.<strong> Hola Quinn.  
><strong>B. <strong>Las chicas se reconciliaron.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oh... Qué bueno.  
><strong>H.<strong> No puedo vivir sin mi Santana. (besándola)  
><strong>B.<strong> Quieres ir a charlar?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No... Solo vine a despedirme.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... Tengo que atender unos negocios en NY.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Pues que tengas un muy buen feliz viaje (gran sonrisa) Vamos a la pastelería para que la conozca mi amor.  
><strong>H.<strong> Vamos, ah... Adiós Quinn. (sonrisa burlona)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Adiós.

Las chicas entraron a la pastelería.

**B.** Vas a volver?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No creo que tenga caso.  
><strong>B. <strong>Y nuestro viaje?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo haremos.  
><strong>B. <strong>Te voy a extrañar.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo también Brittany, pero seguiré en contacto contigo, te lo prometo.

Quinn y Rachel volvieron a NY, la relación de Santana y Hanna volvió a la normalidad.

Un mes después...

**R**. Aquí está.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Rachel es solo un retraso, no significa nada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn eres muy regular y siempre tienes una flojera enorme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé por qué sea eso, además ya te dije que ella no eyaculó en mí.  
><strong>R.<strong> La primera vez tampoco, recuérdalo, anda ve al baño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Rachel.

Minutos después.

**R**. Síiiii, lo sabía, esto es maravilloso!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estoy embarazada... Voy a tener un bebé de Santana! (emocionada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Se lo vas a decir?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto ella es su madre, voy a regresar a LA, se pondrá muy feliz en cuanto se lo diga, este bebé nos unirá para el resto de nuestras vidas, el destino nos está regalando una segunda oportunidad para ser felices, gracias Dios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El capítulo fue enorme porque tenía mucho sin actualizar la historia y tal vez vuelva a tardar en actualizarla, al parecer será más corta que las demás.<strong>_

_**Gracias por leerla.**_

_**NAYA EMBARAZADA!**_

_** Ahhh me da el soponcio jajajaja**_


End file.
